


To Her, You're A Superhero

by donnapaulsen (harrietspecter)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU - Kid Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietspecter/pseuds/donnapaulsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and Harvey are having a baby. How does everyone react and interact?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely twin, May. Because she wanted Donna and Harvey baby!fic. I delivered this first part. It needs a second part so I can fit some more stuff in. But I didn't want you to wait any longer!

Harvey first noticed something was off when she was still asleep by the time he was finished with his morning routine. It was the fifth time the past two months she had done that. She was always tired these days. He had noticed her looking fondly towards the soft leather couch in his office for the past week. But he had ignored her. He had been trying to close a client and he always tried to ask her at home what was going on, but she'd always be sound asleep by the time he walked through the door at 11 pm. He had just shrugged on his suit jacket and made his way back into the bedroom to try and wake her again. And keep her up this time, he thought. She had migrated from her earlier position from her side of the bed to the middle. He walked over to her side of the bed and leaned over.

"Donna," he called out her name and she peeked open one eye and looked blearily up at him.

"What time is it?" she asked as she noticed he was in his suit.

"Almost 6:30," Harvey said as he looked at the clock on her side of the bed.

"I slept through the alarm again, didn't I?" she asked as she yawned.

She attempted to sit up straight but decided against it when she felt dizzy. She laid back down and wrapped the covers around her.

"You don't look very good," Harvey said as he watched her pull her hair away from her face.

"What every girl wants to hear in the morning. It's a wonder how you keep the girl in your bed," she sighed. "I don't feel up to moving right now. Dizzy."

"I didn't want you to sleep through the alarm again since I have to be at the firm right now," Harvey said. "Maybe you should just stay home."

"I've already told Jessica I was taking a half day. I'll be in later this afternoon," Donna said.

"And you didn't think to tell your actual boss you were taking a half day?" Harvey wondered.

"I put it on your calendar at work and the one hanging on the side of the fridge," Donna told him. "Obviously you weren't paying that close of attention to your calendar."

"Where are you going," Harvey asked.

"The doctor? I always take this one day off to do my yearly physical," Donna told him. "At least I'm actually sick and she'll have something to diagnose me with."

He smirked and patted her shoulder before standing up to his full height.

"Am I supposed to wish you luck on these kinds of things?" Harvey asked.

"No. But you need to go to work. You're already late enough and that client isn't going to wait forever," Donna laughed. "I'll be in this afternoon."

He nodded and stood up straighter, buttoning his suit jacket. She listened to his footsteps as he grabbed his briefcase and walked to the door. After a few minutes, she set two alarms on her phone before curling back into her cocoon of blankets and pillows.

\--

Donna had walked into the office with a purpose in her stride, effectively keeping away anyone who attempted to talk to her. When she put her bag down on her desk, she looked into Harvey's office before taking a deep breath. Making sure the coast was clear, she took something out of her bag and walked into his office. Shutting the glass door, she walked over and stood in front of his desk.

"What is this?" Harvey asked as Donna dropped a piece of paper on his desk. She handed him a 4x8 photo card.

"Thankfully not a borg or a breakfast pastry," Donna said as she took a seat in one of his visitor chairs. "It's a baby."

Harvey examined the picture carefully. He noted Donna's last name in the corner of the black and white photo. The doctor's name and the office were up in the corner too. There were some medical things he didn't understand. But his eyes dropped down to the blurry black and white. He only noticed where the baby was because of the arrow. It might have been pointing to a hand or a foot. It could have even been the head for all he knew.

"Ours?" he asked.

"Did I not tell you about where babies come from? I'm sorry, I've been busy these past few months making that little thing," Donna said. "Yes, he or she is ours. We have our own little bun in the oven."

"How far along?" Harvey asked as he ignored her sarcasm.

"Just shy of three months, 11 weeks," she said.

"Explains why you sleep through the alarm and why you are always cranky around this time of the day. Don't think I miss you eying my couch every day," Harvey said.

"I have an appointment with a new doctor next Tuesday at 10:30," Donna said, ignoring his statement. "I made sure I scheduled it on a day that was light for you if you wanted to come."

"I'll be there," Harvey nodded.

They sat in companionable silence. Harvey eyed the other piece of paper on his desk she had handed him before. Just now noticing it was a copy of the tests she had to complete today. But he couldn't be bothered with that right now. Instead, Harvey was staring at the photograph in his hands. Meanwhile, Donna was trying to find out if her outfit was revealing.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as she slumped in the chair, after a few minutes of silence.

She frowned when Harvey looked beyond her and sat up straighter.

"Jessica's coming," Donna said without turning.

"How do you do that?" Harvey asked as Jessica knocked. He signalled his boss to enter the closed door.

"Am I interrupting?" Jessica asked as she looked between the two. There was a definite air that she couldn't identify.

Donna and Harvey looked at one another, silently conversing.

"Kind of," Harvey shrugged as he looked to Jessica. "What do you need?"

"Just needed you to add something to your calendar. Didn't know Donna was here otherwise I would have just called," Jessica said as she looked between the two.

"What is it and what day?" Donna asked as she turned.

"It's next Tuesday. A conference about financial crime," Jessica said.

"That's Louis's speciality, send him," Harvey said with a dismissive attitude.

"You'd rather switch with him and do the tennis event?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow. I would do it but my plate is full with a client's business merger down in DC. I need you to step up and just do this one thing for me."

Harvey looked around as he leaned back into his chair and swivelled around.

"This is your job and you're doing one of these things for me," Jessica told him.

"My Tuesday is full," Harvey told her.

"I just looked at your schedule. You have court at four that Donna could easily reschedule. The judge has a soft side for her," Jessica said.

"I have an appointment at 1030 that I was just made aware of," Harvey said as he leaned back.

"For what?" Jessica asked.

Donna grabbed the sonogram from Harvey's desk and held it out to Jessica.

Jessica moved towards the two and grabbed the picture from Donna, looking down at the photo and looking between them.

"Finally decided to give everyone what they've wanted?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't planned but I'm sure my parents will be thrilled. I'm sure my youngest niece is going to be happy about her birthday wish come true," Donna said with a smile.

"Since when are we getting married?" Harvey asked.

"What?" Donna asked as she turned back to Harvey.

"Ava told me her wish was to be a flower girl in our wedding," Harvey said.

"She told me it was she wanted us to have a baby. A girl so she could have someone to play with," Donna told him.

"Looks like that girl played you," Jessica smiled as she handed the sonogram back. "You already know what you're having?"

"No. Too early to tell. Just that it's a human. At least I'm pretty sure," Donna said. She watched as Jessica not so subtly looked over her form. "I'm not showing yet. Not really. I just look a little bloated."

"So, Tuesday?" Harvey asked.

"Send the puppy. I need some notes as to what the new procedures are so I can have accounting look for them before the state implements them," Jessica said.

Jessica started to back out of Harvey's office when she turned.

"Oh, and you two," she started and watched them look up at her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Donna smiled.

Jessica nodded once, giving Harvey a look and moved out of Harvey's office.

"Well, at least that's now out of the way," Donna said.

"Isn't that my line?" Harvey asked.

"It belonged to whoever thought of it first," Donna shrugged.

"We'll discuss this later then?" Harvey said as he pointed to her midsection.

As long as you come home at a decent hour. Right now I've got to give your puppy the news he gets to go to an exciting conference," Donna said as she stood up.

"At least we got some training with the puppy to prepare for this one," Harvey said as she began to walk away.

"You said it, not me," Donna said as she gave him a small smile before exiting his office and sitting down at her cubicle.

* * *

 

Her clothes tightened up one day, practically overnight. Of course, her boobs had practically doubled in size. They were tender and heavy despite still being four months out of actually having the baby. It miffed Harvey a little that they were off limits and she knew people were noticing her new cleavage. She didn't miss the double takes Mike took each time he walked into Harvey's office and she was there instead of in the bathroom. But the younger man stayed quiet and never asked questions.

"I think it's finally time the firm found out," Donna said as she looked at his reflection in the mirror. The dress only emphasised her small yet well-rounded midsection. She felt the fluttering and shifted her hand down to rub the material of her dress where the flutter was the strongest.

"You mean just to confirm it?" Harvey asked as he looked over at her. "Even I've been hearing the gossip. Harry or Hagrid or Harold... whatever the kid's name is, has put money on Mike knocking you up. Thinks you're hiding it from me to not get Mike fired."

When she looked down at the floor, he stepped closer.

"Why would he be putting money on you and Mike?" Harvey asked.

"Last year when I was looking for the memo, and you remember you told me not to let anyone know what I was doing. Well, he may have knocked on the door and there were file boxes everywhere," Donna shrugged.

"That still doesn't tell me what it has to do with you and Mike," Harvey watched her turn towards him. She grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket with both of her hands and looked up.

"Well, Mike was in there with me. And Harold was going to ask what was happening if he saw all those boxes on the floor. You know he's a gossip queen. So, I might have made it look like I was giving Mike the time of his life," she said as she smiled up at him.

Harvey looked at her sceptically.

"Hey, you said any means. Harold was so distracted he forgot the stapler he came down there to get," Donna told him.

"I'm not sure whether to be proud of you for thinking on your feet or confront Mike for letting the firm believe you two were an item," Harvey told her.

"Mike didn't ask for it. He was just there. And we'll need a babysitter for this kid. So, I'd rather not have the puppy hurt that you found out. There's a reason you don't go into the associate kitchen," Donna said. "Plus, it drew attention away from the gossip of you and me."

"You wanted those weird flavoured Sun Chips from there. You know the partners' kitchen doesn't stock up on chips because of the bran bar incident with Louis," Harvey told her. "We've been sleeping together since day one, according to them. Who cares."

"Those were really good chips," Donna said as she remembered those chips fondly. She had eaten the whole bag by the time the day was over. She would have bought another bag to replace them but she had later found out they were Kyle's and she didn't feel that bad anymore.

She watched Harvey's hand disappear into his pocket, a fist made as it escaped.

"What's in your hand?" Donna asked.

"Something Mike definitely couldn't afford. Not even with the bonus that he'll get next month," Harvey began.

"That still doesn't tell me what it is," Donna pointed out.

He opened his hand, placing it between his thumb and first finger, revealing what he had been hiding.

The Tiffany Setting was looking her in the face and she looked up at Harvey and then back at the ring. It was sparkling in the early morning orange sun just rising between the buildings.

"What are you doing," she whispered as she looked at him.

"This isn't because we're having a kid or because the look on your sister's face when she found out we were having a kid but we weren't married," Harvey began. "My dad always said I should snap you up. It only took five years after his death for me to finally realise I need you. And another year to realise I really shouldn't take it for granted anymore."

"Harvey," she whispered.

"I love you," he stated simply.

She swallowed as he took her hand and simply put it on her finger.

When it set perfectly on her finger, she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Yes," she whispered. She knew he knew that she was answering his unspoken question.

"Who helped you out?" Donna asked as she leaned back and admired her ring. "Two carats?"

"2.1," Harvey nodded. "The 2.5 looked a little ridiculous."

"And 2.1 isn't?" Donna asked jokingly.

"I picked it out myself," Harvey said, answering her earlier question.

"No one helped you?" Donna asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I picked it out and then Jessica came to make sure you'd approve. She said I needed a woman's opinion," Harvey said.

"So, Jessica knows?" Donna asked.

"She knows about the baby, why not," Harvey shrugged. "Plus she's been on board with this since the whole Hardman thing."

"You do know that you are going to hurt Louis's feelings that he wasn't in the circle?" Donna asked.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Harvey said. "Come on, Ray's downstairs and I have a meeting with Jessica."

"To discuss how this went? Slow down. There's two of me after all," Donna said as she slipped into her shoes.

"Maybe, maybe not. And if you didn't wear those, then you'd move faster," Harvey said as he grabbed his briefcase and handed her the bag of hers that sat next to his briefcase.

"As your personal counsel, I'd advise you to stop while you're ahead," Donna warned.

"Noted," Harvey nodded. He wordlessly handed her the bag and followed her out the door.

\--

Donna was at her desk, typing an email when she noticed a shadow cast over her desk. She continued typing, waiting for the shadow to go away.

"Hi, Donna," Louis finally said as he leaned against the edge of her cubicle.

"Something I can help you with, Louis?" Donna asked as she looked up briefly before continuing her email.

"You can help me settle a bet," Louis told her.

"And, how could I possibly do that?" she asked as she hit send on the email.

"It concerns you," Louis said.

"And you think I'm going to answer?" Donna asked.

She looked back at Harvey's office and noticed he was still on the phone. She stood up and moved around her cubicle with a folder of papers she needed to file. Louis followed just slightly behind her.

"So, about the bet," Louis said as he walked with her to the elevators. As she pressed the third floor, he knew they were making their way to the file room.

"Ask. I don't know if I'll feel like answering, however," Donna said as she slipped through the doors of the elevator, hoping the elevator doors would close before he could join her on the third floor.

"Whats with you and Harvey?" Louis asked as he followed.

"We're working?" Donna guessed.

"Don't play coy," Louis said. "What is up with you two? Jessica's had an extra bounce in her step for months now. I want in."

"What makes you think it's related to Harvey and me? What if she has someone in her life?" Donna asked as she walked down the rows looking for a specific box.

"Donna," Louis said as he made his way to stand in front of her. "Holy shit."

"Only took you long enough," Donna said as she sidestepped him.

"What? Who? How?" Louis trailed off.

"I don't have time to explain how babies are made, Louis," Donna told him with a smile. "And I think you know exactly who and what this is."

"When did this happen?" Louis asked as she finally stopped and turned to face the files. He got a clear glimpse of her profile. She definitely didn't look pregnant from behind. But from the front and the side, there was a roundness to her midsection. Almost basketball-like. Like she had cut a chunk of Harvey's prized basketballs up and shoved one into her dress.

"Five months ago," Donna said as she brought the file box down to her height and added the file in her hands to the box.

"And the ice rink on your finger?" Louis pointed as he saw her ring.

"This morning," Donna told him as she concentrated on her task.

Louis waited silently and Donna put the box on the shelf again before holding her hand out for Louis to take and examine. She knew this was going to happen, she had told Harvey as much.

"The Setting, nice choice. Platinum band, beautiful cut, nice brilliance. Tiffany's?" Louis asked. When Donna nodded, he looked closely. "2.1 carats?"

"Are you some kind of diamond expert?" Donna asked.

"What wedding band did he pick out?" Louis wondered.

"If he picked one out, he didn't tell me. We have enough on our plate trying to get this finished," she gestured towards her rounded midsection.

"The channel setting is the best one. Diamonds all around, nice 3mm band," Louis said."I'd recommend that one."

"I'll make sure to tell him," Donna said with a laugh. "What are you researching wedding bands for anyway?"

"It's a hobby of mine," Louis said.

Donna's eyes tightened, checking to see if he was lying. He might as well be in a support group with Jessica with how curious the two have been with her and Harvey's relationship lately. It was oddly strange yet comforting to know everyone had their backs.

"So, the rumour with you and Mike is just a rumour, right?" Louis asked when Donna never gave him a smart reply.

"You know my type, Louis. I can't believe it's still going around," Donna said as she took her hand back from his grasp.

"Well, you know rumours have been flying since you've gotten, you know," Louis stuttered as he gestured to her chest. "And now with that dress. It doesn't actually hide anything, at least from the front."

"That was the point," Donna said. She waved her fingers before speaking again. "And this kind of proves Mike didn't knock me up."

"Wait. How long have you and Harvey been together?" Louis asked as they moved out of the file room.

"How long have you been a senior partner," Donna said as she watched the dots connect in his mind.

"And Harvey has just let the gossip run?" Louis asked as they were safely ensconced in the elevator.

"Harvey doesn't care about the gossip, Louis. Never has, never will," Donna said as she leaned against the wall to prepare for the elevator journey up 47 floors. "We weren't even hiding it. We were just keeping it under the radar."

"Does this mean I'm in the circle?" Louis asked.

"Yes, it does," Donna smiled internally at how big his grin got. "But if you tell anyone any more secrets, there aren't going to be any tea parties in your office."

"You're having a girl?" Louis asked. He tried to keep the excitement from his voice but Donna heard it anyway.

"We don't actually know. We want to be surprised, even though we both think it's a girl," Donna said. "And not because any of those stupid things about what I eat or how I'm carrying. It's just one of those feelings."

"Harvey's going to have a first born for our bets to wager on," Louis nodded while grinning.

"And you really think that's going to fly with the mother of his firstborn?" Donna asked.

"Maybe not," Louis said quietly.

"You can still do tea parties if it's a girl, though," Donna conceded.

"Thanks," Louis smiled.

Donna nodded and her hand drifted to the rounded bump, feeling the swift flutterings of the baby.

\--

Almost a week later, they had decided to tell Mike. Harvey had given him a week off, knowing it was another holiday without his grandmother. It was actually Donna that suggested it, but Harvey had to sign off. Donna didn't miss the relief in the younger man's voice, over the phone, as she told him to come back in a week.

Donna knew he would be here today. He would be coming back to the firm later this morning. She had told Harvey that she'd be in later. He hadn't questioned her and let her use Ray for the errand. She wondered if this was a good idea telling him today of all days. But sitting in the car dwelling wouldn't do any good. So, she told Ray she'd be back and slipped out of the car. She really wished her jacket would button but the baby made that impossible. She settled for putting her hands in her pocket and folding them close around her form.

Mike turned at the sound of footsteps nearing. He turned back to his grandma's grave and felt more than saw Donna stand next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Checking in on you," she said quietly.

"Harvey doesn't need you?" mike asked.

"He always needs me. But he knows what it's like to have holidays without someone you loved being there. Especially, someone, you care a lot about and took care of you," she told him.

"I'll be back at the office later. I just wanted some time before he makes me work all night," Mike said.

"He's not going to make you work all night," Donna said quietly. They had a doctor appointment later that evening. Harvey couldn't work late, he had promised himself he would go to everything. And so far he had held up his promise. Plus, she never wanted to go without that happy feeling that spread over her when his eyes lit up subtly as he saw the baby moving on that screen. But she couldn't tell Mike that right now because Harvey had wanted to tell him together. And it didn't seem appropriate to blurt out she was having a baby as they stood in front of Edith Ross's grave.

Mike stayed silent and watched out of the corner of his eye as Donna's hand moved along her midsection. When he turned his eyes widened.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"I was supposed to get you back to the office so Harvey and I could tell you together. But it seems like the kid has a different opinion if these kicks and jabs are anything to go by," Donna said. Of course, the baby wouldn't go by her schedule.

"You…" Mike trailed off. "That's why…"

"Yes, this kid is why I have these great new boobs the size of mini watermelons and this half-a-basketball-like bump under this coat," Donna nodded as she fanned her coat out to reveal the bump to Mike.

"Should you be out here in the cold?" Mike asked. "I don't want you to get sick from being out here. I'm okay if you want to sit in the car."

"Mike, I'm fine right where I am. I'm pregnant not an invalid," Donna said as her hand moved up again to follow the swift movements. "But if you want me to leave, I will."

"No, no. You can stay," Mike said quietly.

"She would have liked you, you know," Mike said after a few minutes. "I didn't know you were back. Otherwise, I would have introduced you to her over Harold."

"It's okay, Mike. Don't dwell on those kinds of thing," Donna said.

"Whenever I'd get the chance to visit her at the home, she'd say: you talk so much about these Harvey and Donna people. I'd like to meet them, Michael. You have grown into a fine young man under them, Michael. Even if you do forget dinner with your grandmother," Mike said as he adapted his grandma's tone.

Donna smiled at the thought.

"At least she got to meet the hardass," Donna said.

"Of course he told you," Mike sighed.

"He began to hide nothing from me the day I came back. And it was kind of hard to hide anything since we started to give it another shot and basically lived with each other," Donna said quietly. "You can see how that's going now."

"Now people won't make anymore rumours about us in the file room," Mike noted.

"You associates are the worst at keeping gossip close to the vest. Even Harvey knows about that rumour," Donna said.

"Oh, shit," Mike whispered.

"I told him to let it go. On the condition, you fill in as a babysitter whenever he pleases," Donna smiled as Mike visibly relaxed.

"Anything," Mike said quickly.

"I'll let Ray know you'll be a few minutes. Take all the time you need," Donna said as she turned towards him. She placed her hand on his forearm, giving it a squeeze before heading back for Ray and the warm town car.

\--

Donna was sitting on the couch in Harvey's office, her arms crossed over her rounded midsection as she leaned into the leather couch. Harvey was at the window, holding his Kobe basketball.

"You told him about the baby?" Harvey asked.

"He kind of figured it out when the baby started moving and I had to put a hand there to halt the kicking. It was like a soccer game and my kidneys were the soccer balls," Donna said.

"And now?" Harvey asked.

"Sleeping or lying in wait until something happens," Donna told him with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm putting money on the second one."

"He knows about the baby but not the ring?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah. I was using my right hand. The left never left my pocket. He should be here any minute," Donna said. "And here he comes."

"You wanted to see me," Mike said. "Donna wasn't at her desk… Oh, am I interrupting something again?"

Harvey turned and looked at Mike before setting the basketball down. He looked over at Donna as she made a motion for Mike to sit down next to her on the couch.

"Is everything okay? I'm not fired because I know about the baby, am I?" Mike asked.

"No," Harvey told him.

"So," Mike said as he sat down next to Donna on Harvey's couch and did a double take. "Uh, what?"

"That's what we're talking about," Harvey said.

"So, you spring not one but two things on me," Mike said as he got a closer look at Donna's ring. "Did you rob a diamond store while I was away? Do I get to be your lawyer?"

"If I can put up a million dollars of my own money up for a loan for Jessica's clients, I can buy Donna a ring she deserves," Harvey said. "And my lawyer is Jessica if I do ever need a lawyer. Which has only happened twice."

"What does Jessica think about it?" Mike asked as he looked at Harvey before looking back to Donna

"She loves it. She's been waiting longer than my family has for this," Donna said as she looked over at Harvey.

"Really?" Mike asked sceptically.

"Jessica Pearson is our number one fan," Harvey said. "She has T-shirts, foam fingers, busts of us in her closet."

"Bullshit," Mike said as Donna's face turned unreadable. "Seriously?"

"No," Donna said as she shook her head. "Or maybe. I don't actually know. She may use Hardman's old office to keep all that stuff in. Us ladies have to have some secrets, you know. Then again, it could be in her number two's office closet."

"Ah, Louis. Forgot about him," Harvey nodded. He was enjoying this conversation more than he thought he would when Donna said they'd have to talk to Mike today.

"I hate you both," Mike said with a shake of his head.

Donna smiled while Harvey smirked and moved over to his desk.

"You tell Rachel yet?" Mike asked.

"Figured you might want to bring her the news. See if she believes you," Donna said.

"And how could I convince her of that?" Mike asked.

"I will let you take one picture," Donna said. "And I have to look amazing in it."

"And I'm not in it," Harvey said as he already went on with the workload on his table.

"So what happens now?" Mike asked.

"Everything as normal," Harvey said as he briefly looked up.

"What?" Mike asked. He looked to Donna for clarification.

"Just keep working. It's not like either of you two are housing this child for the next four months. I'll work until he or she comes, then you may have to be his assistant for a couple weeks. Unless you want Cameron back," Donna said. She directed the last part at Harvey.

"God no," Harvey shook his head. "I can't deal with his stupid colour-coded filing system."

Donna and Mike shared a look and a smile.

"Simple enough for you, puppy?" Harvey asked.

"Sounds good," Mike said. "I'll come back for the picture later. I'm sure I have a stack of papers from Louis waiting for me."

"Great, because I have to pee, again," Donna said as she moved from the couch and to the bathrooms.

Harvey and Mike shared a look as Donna left the room.

"I'm going to go and call Rachel. See if she's busy this week," Mike said as he stood up.

Harvey nodded and went back to his paperwork. The conversation was much better than anticipated.

* * *

 

"You think of a name yet?" Harvey asked as he watched Donna examine the new baby on her hospital bed. The lights were dimmed and soft in the early morning hour. She had just finished feeding the baby for the first time. It was a strange experience to witness for him. But he had watched nonetheless. Riveted to the scene before him, listening to the baby's quiet yet strange noises.

The swaddling blanket was off and Donna's fingers touched the soft, pink baby skin. She was still a little wrinkled and whimpered when Donna's fingers weren't touching her. Donna took the knit cap off the baby's head and smiled softly as she saw a mix of chestnut and red in the baby's surprisingly thick hair. Donna moved her fingers to touch the velvety hair before tucking the hair under the knit cap again. And Harvey couldn't help but stare at the two on the bed as he sipped at the awful coffee in his cup.

"No, not yet," Donna said. "You have anything in mind?"

"One name comes to mind," Harvey said as he moved to her side.

"What's that?" Donna said without taking her eyes off the baby. She was finally going to open her eyes again.

"Harriet Specter," Harvey said. He smirked as he watched Donna's fingers halted their journey down the baby's onesie covered belly.

"You don't think I know about that little stint at the bar?" Harvey wondered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Donna said. She watched as the baby turned towards the sound of her voice. She opened her eyes and Donna grinned.

"You didn't think I'd check my credit card and see Harriet Specter in your handwriting?" Harvey asked.

"I plead the fifth," Donna said as she began to wrap the baby up again in the blanket.

"You can only plead the fifth in a criminal investigation. Last time I checked, you making up a name wasn't a crime as long as you just act it out and don't become the fake identity," Harvey said.

"But only Donna Paulsen is allowed to sign for your card," Donna told him.

"So you admit you're Harriet Specter," Harvey said as he took the baby from the bed and placed her into his arms.

"Damn, these drugs are strong," Donna said as she lay back in her pillows, avoiding the question. "I'm so sleepy."

Harvey curled the baby into his arms, swaying subtly and gently back and forth. If Donna wasn't watching his feet, she might not have noticed. She wondered how he was so graceful. And then started to wonder if their baby would get more of him or more of her. She secretly hoped Harvey would take to the baby instantly. And he had proven to do just that, as she watched him at the window. He was the most relaxed she had seen him since before all this hype began. His voice was low, almost a whisper as he pointed out all the buildings in the night sky from their vantage point at NYU's Langone Medical Center. Sadly, the baby wasn't listening. She had fallen asleep as he pointed out the Manhattan skyline.

"Elizabeth," Donna said as she watched Harvey with their child. "She's going to be a queen, might as well give her a good ruler's name."

"A queen?" Harvey asked as he turned.

"I am the queen of the assistants," Donna said. "The ginger queen to be precise. Our child is going to be the queen of everyone at the firm."

"Are you high right now?" Harvey asked with a laugh.

"There may be some heavy drugs still running through my system. You know I don't do well with the heavy stuff. Remember the wisdom teeth removal incident? I was picturing people as giant costume hot dogs," Donna said as she leaned further into her pillows.

"You got a middle name?" Harvey asked.

"You can do that one. I'm going to sleep. I need to sleep when she sleeps," she said as she closed her eyes. "And she's asleep."

"Okay," Harvey said. He watched her promptly fall asleep, automatically curling towards the left like she usually did in their own bed.

Harvey sat down in the chair beside Donna's bed, propping his feet up on the edge of her bed. The newly named baby was now propped up in the middle of his chest as the nurse walked in with a folder of paperwork.

"I've filled out the paperwork from yours and Ms Paulsen's records. She said to use your address from your records for the birth certificate, correct?" the nurse asked. When Harvey nodded, she continued. "I just need your signature and the baby's full name and I can get Ms Paulsen's later."

"Elizabeth May Specter," Harvey said quietly.

He knew Donna would catch the reference to his father. To the rest of them, it'd just be a simple middle name. To Donna, and possibly Jessica, they'd know it was his father's birthday month. Since he couldn't very well give the baby any middle name of his family, and he didn't want his kid getting made fun of, he went with May.

"That's pretty," the nurse said as she made a note of it. "I'll just stick this back in the computer and print it so we don't waste paper."

She brought a hard binder over to Harvey and made sure to hold it steady as he signed the paperwork on his end.

"There's also a visitor here who wants to see you. Says his name is Mike Ross," the nurse told him.

"Just warn him two of them are asleep when he comes in," Harvey said.

The nurse nodded and a few minutes later Mike arrived, the familiar messenger bag over his shoulder. But what was new, was the vase of flowers in his hands.

"I can come back later if you want," Mike said as he closed the door to the hospital room.

"Just be quiet. They both just fell asleep and Donna's been up for 18 hours," Harvey said.

Mike nodded and placed the yellow roses beside Donna at her bedside table and sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs next to Harvey.

"She's small," Mike noted. "It's a she, right?"

The white knit cap didn't do much to distinguish gender, but the light pink blanket may have.

"Yeah," Harvey nodded. "Elizabeth May Specter. Born 10:09 pm, 7 pounds 6 ounces, 22 inches long."

Mike looked at the full cheeks and long eyelashes of the baby as she slept on Harvey's chest. Her nose was little and dainty, like her mother's. She also had a defined jawline, despite the full cheeks. But Mike didn't know who to give credit to for that one. He could see only wisps of hair coming out of the knit cap, and he couldn't really tell in this light what colour it is.

"What are you doing here? It's 3 o'clock in the morning," Harvey asked.

"I was researching for a case for Louis and you group texted all of us when she was born. I didn't think Louis would mind if I left. He wasn't there anyway. And I wasn't sleeping anytime soon," Mike shrugged.

"You want to hold her?" Harvey asked.

"Oh, um. No. I don't have to," Mike said.

"You came all this way to just stare at her? At this hour?" Harvey sounded sceptical.

"How did I get in here? Visitor hours don't start until 8," Mike said as he avoided answering Harvey. He wanted to hold her but didn't know how to ask. He wished Donna wasn't sleeping so she could just intuit it, like always.

"When you're alumni, and an alumnus who donates a very large sum of money every year, rules change," Harvey said.

"Good to know if something ever happens to me. I can just come here and get great service," Mike said.

"Here," Harvey said as he got up. He walked the short distance to Mike's chair and waited for the younger man to get comfortable. He gently positioned Elizabeth on Mike's chest, waiting until she was content again before moving away. Mike's hands moved to copy the pattern he had seen Harvey doing earlier: one hand supporting her lower half, the other over her small body keeping her warm and secure. He looked down at the baby and a small smile appeared on his lips. His boss was trusting him to protect the newest member of the family. The most valuable part of his small family. And he was trusting a kid who had never held a baby before, to know what he was doing. Mike heard a small squeak from the baby and couldn't help it as the smile widened.

Harvey pulled out his phone and took a picture. Granted the lighting was low, he knew the younger man would clean it up so it looked like an afternoon visit.

"Donna will want pictures," Harvey shrugged as he played with his phone and a minute later put his phone back in his pocket.

"I assume you just sent it to my phone for me to fix up?" Mike asked. His voice had dropped to a near whisper now that the baby was snuggled up against him.

Harvey nodded and looked over at Donna's sleeping form before returning to Mike and Elizabeth.

"I'm sure you're going to want to show it to the pretty paralegal who is a law student now. I really need to give her a new nickname," Harvey said as he rubbed a hand over his face.

The two men sat in companionable silence, Harvey watching as Mike took in the newborn.

"Her hair, Donna's colour or yours?" Mike asked. He had to know.

"A mix between us, but there's a lot of red from what I saw. I think the nurse called it a dark auburn? So, more her colour right now," Harvey told him.

"You want it to change?" Mike asked.

Harvey shrugged. Personally, he didn't care one way or the other. All he knew was that she was sure to be just like her mother one day.

When the baby became fussy an hour later, Harvey stole her again, placing her in his arms and watching Mike stand up.

"I should go," Mike said. "I'm sure I'll have to report back to everyone before they start flocking. And I'd at least like to try to get some sleep before then."

"Mike," Harvey called out softly. When the younger man turned around, he smiled briefly. "Thanks."

"Congrats," Mike nodded.

When Donna woke later that morning to feed Elizabeth, Harvey told her of Mike's early morning visit. He would have told her during the hours between when she originally went to sleep and this one, but she wasn't awake enough. Still, at seven o'clock in the morning, she didn't believe him.

"Go on your Instagram. I bet there's a picture," he told her.

"Give me my phone," she said as she held baby against the middle of her chest.

He did as he was told and watched as she easily handled the baby with one arm and the phone with the other. At least having a baby didn't affect her effectiveness at multitasking.

"Oh my god. He did. And he held her?" she asked as she looked at the photo and then up at Harvey. "You're really good at this whole picture taking thing. Who knew."

"The newest pup," Donna read aloud as she liked the picture. She shook her head as the picture already had upwards of 30 likes from the firm and her family members. She handed her phone to Harvey and she watched as he smiled in the corner of his lips.

"He's a proud little puppy," Donna said as she looked down at the baby. Her little eyes were closed and her fingers were opening and closing jerkily against Donna's hospital gown.

"You know someone's going to have to take one of all three of us, right?" Harvey said as he stood up.

"Hopefully I can take a shower before then," Donna said.

"I'll go see what they say. You want anything?" he asked.

"Some toast. Maybe a Vitamin Water," Donna leaned back into her pillows.

"Okay," Harvey nodded. He watched as Donna closed her eyes as she adjusted the baby in her arms before he opened the door and went to the nurses' station.

* * *

 

Mike was surprised when Donna opened the door to the condo.

"Thanks for knocking instead of ringing the bell. She just fell asleep again," Donna said as she opened the door wide to let him in.

"You look nice," Mike said as he looked back at Donna shutting the door.

"Thank you for lying to me," Donna said as she made her way to the kitchen. She hadn't slept in three days. She was sure her hair was standing up straight at this point.

"Where's Harvey?" Mike asked as he looked around.

"On the couch," Donna said as she pointed with a knife to the living room.

Mike looked over and saw socks dangling from the part of the couch he could actually see.

"Surprised he didn't get the door," Mike said as he watched Donna make a sandwich.

"He's got the baby. I'm pretty sure they're both taking a nap by now," Donna told him. "You want one before I put this all away? Because I'm not getting it back out again."

"Sure," Mike shrugged. "But I can make it."

"I have to practice these things," Donna said.

"I'm pretty sure Elizabeth isn't going to be eating sandwiches for a while," Mike told her.

"Maybe I need a lot of practice," Donna told him.

"Okay," Mike nodded. He wasn't about to cross Donna now. She had that harried mom kind of look he saw on tv. And from tv, he learned to just go with the flow. So, he had watched her and let her do her thing while he stayed quiet.

Soon enough, Donna had two sandwiches made and handed a plate to Mike before she made her way back to the living room.

"I'd sit at the island but I'm not ready for hard seating quite yet," Donna said as she sat on the love seat. She watched Mike take one of the single chairs opposite the love seat.

Mike looked over at his boss. He was facing towards Donna, so he couldn't see his actual face. But he could hear the soft, even breathing. He also notices a few squeaks intermittently.

"She's a noisy sleeper with him," Donna said as she bit into her sandwich.

"He's not faking it this time is he?" Mike asked as he looked over at Donna.

"Nope. He's dead to the world. He had the graveyard shift of changing diapers and fussy baby," Donna told the younger man.

"I don't think I've ever seen him in something other than a suit. Except for that one time with the hotel merger. And I guess the other time I came over here and he told me not to with those red sheets," Mike said. "He's like a walking ad for Nike."

"When Nike decided to drop their general counsel and hired Harvey, they sent him free things. It also helps the professional sports players he has closed are also signed with Nike and send him free things," Donna said. She looked down at her own self and noticed she was a walking ad as well.

"What's in the bag?" Donna asked as she began to inhale her sandwich.

"I think you open it and find out. That's the whole reason to get presents," Mike shrugged as he set it on the coffee table.

"We're trying to open things but whenever we attempt, she cries," Donna said. "So it's better to just tell us."

"I bet the downstairs neighbour loves that," Mike said. "But can't you just put her down and she cries herself to sleep?"

"Obviously you never had to deal with a screaming three-day-old baby. The ones that are real and not on the big screen. You know what the only thing that seems to calm her down? Nap time with her father," Donna said. "She's been home for half a day and already has him wrapped around her finger."

"You're getting pictures of this, right?" Mike asked. "Like not only for blackmail but just general pictures? You know, for your family?"

"On my phone, when I actually remember where I put it," Donna said as she polished off the first half of her sandwich.

"You see Jessica's picture?" Mike asked.

"The one with all three of us at the hospital? Yeah, I saw it yesterday," Donna nodded. "They were sleeping so I had some time to actually check my phone."

"She's thinking about sending Christmas cards to clients this year, you know… to show just how good looking Pearson Paulsen is," Mike told her.

"She did not decide on the firm's named partner," Donna told him.

"You're right. It's actually Pearson Specter. Since you're going to be a Specter eventually. And I think she wants clients to ask if the Specter is Harvey and then his ego will go down a notch when he has to tell them it's actually his wife is the named partner," Mike said.

"Bullshit," Donna told him. "But Pearson Paulsen would be the greatest firm ever."

"It's actually Pearson Specter Litt," Mike said.

"She hasn't decided yet. Especially not without Harvey there," Donna said. "She would have told me."

"Okay. But I warned you in advance for when she brings the Christmas card up," Mike noted.

Donna only shook her head.

"Did you get a picture of this yet?" Mike asked.

"I got one kind of like that. Pretty sure it's not for your eyes, though," Donna said. "But I can't find my phone anyway. It's probably under the sheets and pillows in our bed."

Mike pulled out his phone and waited for Donna to nod before he brought up his camera up and took a picture of his boss sleeping with his baby.

"You know you're a part of this family, too," Donna said. "Even if he doesn't like to admit it."

"I know. Ever since Grammy…" Mike trailed off.

Donna gave him a soft smile.

"She would have loved this, you know. She always said Harvey was only a hardass because he cares," Mike said.

"And I'm sure she would have liked to see the hardass with a baby. And even her own grandson with the hardass's baby," Donna said as she leaned back and studied Mike.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Mike dismissed her.

"How's Rachel?" Donna said. She knew avoidance when she saw it.

"Good. She's thinking about coming down and seeing the baby. She said she'd call you. I told her afternoons were better than nights," Mike said.

"Good idea," Donna nodded. "You want to hold her again?"

"She's asleep," Mike shook his head.

"She'll go to anyone when she's out," Donna said. "It's when she's cranky, it's him she wants."

Donna watched as he looked apprehensive.

"Come here, sit," Donna said as she stood from where she sat on the love seat. Perhaps she could even get him to sleep. He looked almost as bad as she and Harvey did.

Mike did as he was told, once again obeying the new mother in order to avoid her wrath.

When he was comfortable, she walked over to Harvey. She placed her hands on his and shushed both him and Elizabeth as she took the baby from Harvey's strong grip.

"It's me," she whispered, and Harvey instantly relaxed his grip. She smiled and brought the baby into her warmth before passing her over to Mike.

He curled into the couch and brought the sleeping baby into the middle of his chest, holding her comfortably but stable in his arms. With the warmth of the little personal heater in the form of a baby, and the sweet smell of baby shampoo and Donna's soap or perfume surrounding him, he was out like a light within a matter of minutes. His grip was still solid and Donna wasn't concerned as she made her way to sit where Mike was sitting previously. The one time she actually felt awake, everyone in the room decided to nap. She could never win anymore, she thought to herself. At least this gave her time to find her phone and take pictures for blackmail.

\--

Harvey watched as his boss held his baby in her arms. She was two weeks old now and he was sure she was like a little display doll. Everyone seemed to be circling through their condo, mostly to see the baby. Jessica had at least brought only herself, instead of flowers, food, and gifts.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker," Jessica said quietly. "Donna's parents seen her yet?"

"I think Mike takes some pictures when he comes over. Don't know if he sends them or puts them up on Facebook," Harvey said.

"Donna's parents have Facebook?" Jessica asked.

"No, but the grandkids do, and they're friends with Mike. And they're over every weekend at the house. Well, everyone except for us. But at least they have a computer," Harvey told her.

"You know he'd be proud of you, right?" Jessica asked as the baby yawned in her arms, attempted to open her eyes, and promptly fell back asleep.

"That's what she tells me. It's what Donna's mom told me when I called her that morning after Elizabeth was born," Harvey nodded as he looked down at Donna sleeping beside him on the couch.

"How's the kid taking it?" Jessica wondered.

"He comes over every night. Even brings dinner. Lets us eat while he holds her since she doesn't like to be left alone. Donna says it's sweet that he's being a big brother to her," Harvey said.

"He's feeling like a part of the family? He might start thinking that you care," Jessica told him.

"I think the new baby smell is getting to your head," Harvey dismissed her accusations.

"You think I don't know the difference between the firm Harvey Specter and the home Harvey Specter?" Jessica asked with a look.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone," Harvey said.

"Louis come over yet?" Jessica asked.

"No. He's the only one who hasn't shown up. Even that Harold kid came over to bring us whatever his mom made and what she bought for the baby. He didn't stay though. Just dropped the stuff and ran," Harvey said.

"He may be avoiding you for a reason," Jessica smirked.

"What did he do this time?" Harvey sighed.

"You know how he's close with the gossip papers? He may have let the announcement leak that you are no longer on the market as one of New York City's most eligible bachelors. You know, since the issue comes out in a week," Jessica told him.

Harvey let out a laugh and sighed.

"Does he really think by kicking me off the list, he'll get on it?" Harvey asked.

"Who knows what his reasons are. All I know is my assistant has been fielding phone calls about you," Jessica smiled.

"I've been off that list for almost two years. She's had a ring on her finger for four months even though we haven't set a date. Why did he choose now?" Harvey asked.

"Maybe because she finally has the proof on her finger and you finally have a kid," Jessica said as she looked over at Donna's form before returning her eyes to the baby.

"We're not married yet," Harvey pointed out.

"Like you'd leave your child or even the mother of your child," Jessica scoffed at the idea. The engagement ring was a step in the right direction. She just had to make them now finally take the plunge. She'd be an old, grey-haired woman if she let them run on their own timeline.

"Does she ever open her eyes?" Jessica asked. She had been here for two hours and the baby hadn't once opened her eyes.

"She usually opens them when she's hungry. But she's slept through everyone coming around except for Rachel. I don't know who was more excited about that, Donna or Rachel," Harvey said.

As if they knew they were talking about them, both Donna and Elizabeth woke up.

Dark grey eyes were dazed and unfocused as the baby shifted in Jessica's arms.

"Evening," Harvey said to Donna and she blinked up at him from just beside his lap.

"What time is it?" Donna asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Almost seven," Jessica said as Donna turned her head.

"I slept through you coming over, didn't I?" Donna asked.

"I've only been here two hours," Jessica said. "Don't worry about it. I hear you only get to sleep every few hours."

"Mike should be coming over soon with some food," Harvey said. "You need anything in the meantime?"

"Water," Donna said as she looked over at him from her position on the couch.

"You need anything?" he asked Jessica. When the older woman shook her head he took off for the kitchen.

"Blue-gray eyes?" Jessica asked as she examined the baby closely.

"Strange isn't it," Donna said as she slowly sat up. "If you look in some light, there's a hint of brown. But not much."

"Obviously not in this light," Jessica said as she turned her head to look at the lighting in the condo.

"We keep it dim at night so she doesn't think it's morning," Donna said.

Elizabeth started crying and Donna moved slowly from the couch to Jessica's position in the single chair.

"I'll just go into the nursery," Donna said. "You'll be here when we're done?"

"I don't have anywhere else to be," Jessica shrugged.

When the baby started to cry harder from not getting her demands met, Donna excused herself and took the baby to be changed and fed in a room down the hall.

"She's got your temper," Jessica said as Harvey sat back down with a glass of water now on a coaster in front of him.

"Pretty sure that's Donna's temper," Harvey said as he leaned back into the couch.

"I do not envy you two. You both look like a train ran over you," Jessica smirked.

"She wakes up practically every hour. It's the one thing they don't tell you in any of those books. Thank god she's not a very loud crier unless she's hungry," Harvey said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Which you just saw for yourself."

"I think he would have been more proud of this moment than you making any kind of partner," Jessica said as she crossed her legs and looked pointedly at him.

"The fact I look exhausted and I haven't been to work in two weeks? He'd be proud of that?" Harvey asked.

"He'd be proud you have a family. Look at you, Harvey. They adore you. She's going to worship the ground you walk on, no matter what you do," Jessica said.

"What if I mess it up?" Harvey asked quietly.

"Donna would never let you turn any relationship into the one you and your mother have. Ever. She'd skin you alive before she let that happen to your daughter," Jessica said.

"Thanks," Harvey whispered.

"It's what I'm here for," Jessica nodded. Donna already had enough on her plate. And she was probably well aware of the things that were going around in Harvey's head. They just never had a free moment to discuss things lately.

There was a quiet knock on the door and before Harvey could get to it, Donna and Elizabeth came down the hallways and answered the door.

"You're going to fight over who gets to hold the pup," she said as Mike and Jessica looked at one another.

She laughed to herself as they looked like they were gearing up for a battle to who would win the first round.

"Let Jessica have her while she's still awake. The puppy gets to see her more," Harvey interrupted.

Mike carried the food to the living room, Donna and the baby following behind. Jessica took the now awake but slowly fading baby from Donna's arms as she exchanged the baby for food.

"Ooh, it comes with cupcakes," Donna said as she looked over at Mike with a grin.

Mike shook his head as Donna took dessert before dinner. Luckily he had ordered an extra cupcake with the thought she might do exactly that.

\--

"Louis, I need that file in an hour," Harvey said as he opened Louis's door with one hand.

"Why isn't your associate or assistant coming to tell me these things?" Louis asked as he looked up from his reading.

"Mike is gathering information and you know my assistant is not officially here," Harvey said as he stood in Louis's doorway.

"Wait. Is that her?" Louis asked and nodded towards the baby in the crook of Harvey's arm.

"No, I'm carrying around some random baby because that's the hip thing to do," Harvey sighed. "Of course it's my kid. Donna didn't have lunch here and leave the baby at home."

"It looks small," Louis told him.

"It has a name. And she's a month old. How big do you expect her to be?" Harvey asked.

"Where's Donna?" Louis wondered. "I mean don't you have some kind of thing where she stays at home with the baby?"

"It's not like they are chained to the floor. It's maternity leave, Louis. Why are you eying her like that?" Harvey asked.

"Donna said I'd get to hold her whenever she came to visit," Louis said.

"Donna is on a 'do not disturb me' mission," Harvey said. "She's eating all the Cheetos on this floor and plugging herself back into her legion of followers. And Rachel is actually here for the week. She wasn't going to miss that."

"What does that have to do with me holding your baby?" Louis wondered. Sometimes Donna and Harvey were weirder than Harold.

"It means without her express consent, I was not allowed to pawn off Elizabeth. Even to Jessica. She had to come into my office and stay there when she noticed Donna walk in," Harvey said.

Louis moved towards his phone and dialled Donna's number.

"Louis, you know I can't help you with anything," Donna said as she answered her phone.

"Actually you can. Your boyfriend and your kid are in my office and I want to hold the baby," Louis said.

"You want to hold Harvey?" Donna asked. She held in a laugh but Rachel was silently laughing beside her.

"What? No. The kid… the baby... Elizabeth," Louis said.

"Well, you could have clarified which baby you were talking about," Donna smirked.

"You're weird," Louis said. He had no idea if she was kidding when she called Harvey a baby. But he wasn't going to touch that, ever.

"I know," Donna agreed. "Put me on speaker."

Louis did as he was told and waited for Donna to speak again.

"He can hold her, but he can't leave your sight. And you have to finish that brief before 5 to turn it into the judge," Donna told Harvey.

"Fine. But we're doing this in my office," Harvey said as he backed out of Louis's office.

"Thank you, Donna," Louis said.

"If Elizabeth needs therapy before one, I'm blaming you, Louis. And you're paying for it," Donna said.

"Because the Trekkie parents aren't going to corrupt her," Louis said as he pressed the intercom off.

"Sometimes I wonder how you lawyers would survive without us assistants. Learn how to use the phone, Louis," Donna laughed as she heard the statement not meant for her ears.

"Oh, shit," Louis frantically pressed the end call button and rushed to Harvey's office before Donna could change her mind.

Donna and Harvey were at her desk, watching as Louis reenacted a scene from Midsummer Night's Dream as Elizabeth listened intently. Her dark grey eyes, that were slowly turning brown, were focused on tracking Louis's voice. He switched places as he spoke in different measures for different characters. In turn, the baby's feet would kick and jerk depending on how high his voice got.

"I feel like I'm at home," Harvey said as Donna leaned against her desk.

"One is never too young for Shakespeare," Donna countered. "You know you love when her feet kick and she does that thing where she makes that noise. I'm pretty sure that's her laughing at you."

"I think she laughs at you more. I get the coos," Harvey said.

"Whatever," Donna shook her head as she smiled. Louis just got the swallowed gasp laugh out of her.

"Watch. Go in there and have a back and forth. She'll pay attention to you more. You'll be able to tell by her feet and how she jerks them," Harvey said as he pushed her to her feet and into his office.

He leaned against his door as he watched Louis finish a line and Donna jump right in with the next one.

As soon as Elizabeth heard her mother's voice recite a line, she clicked her tongue and her little fingers waved jerkily as she moved her head in the general direction of where Donna stood. Donna motioned for Louis to continue and he did so. Elizabeth was still focused, as much as a four week old could focus, on her mother. As Louis's line ended, Donna began again and notice the baby's lips moved as her pitch got higher and lower, along with her little feet jerking in excitement.

"See, told you," Harvey said as he walked into his office.

"Fine, you win. She responds to me more," Donna conceded.

Elizabeth started to cry and Donna picked her up from the small baby chair she was strapped into.

"Louis started something he can't finish now with daddy in the room," she said to the baby as she placed her in her arms. The baby quieted and gripped the finger Donna had placed within her grasp as Donna held her to her chest.

"You're the first one besides Harvey to get her to do that, you know," Donna said as she turned to Louis.

Even Harvey could see Louis stand up a little straighter at that revelation.

"Don't let it get to your head," Harvey warned.

"She also likes my catchphrase," Louis said. "You just got Litt up!"

Donna felt the kick at her stomach as Elizabeth responded to the ridiculous catchphrase of Louis's own making.

"I need to go hand this into the judge," Harvey shook his head as he held up a case file.

"Elizabeth, my lady. T'was a pleasure," Louis said as he walked up to Donna and touched the baby's hand before nodding to Donna and leaving.

"You going to be here when I come back?" Harvey asked.

"We'll be here or Jessica's office," Donna nodded as she swayed back and forth.

"She's about to fall asleep," Harvey noted as he buttoned his suit jacket.

"That's the plan," Donna smiled.

She felt his hand brush along her hip as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the auburn-haired baby in her arms. He gave her a slight smile before walking off to the elevators. When she turned, she didn't miss the look of pleasure and grin Jessica gave her. Donna's only response was to walk over to the window of Harvey's office and sway gently.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 months_

The breeze was cool, something Donna was thankful for as they sat in a lounge chair at the edge of the patio balcony. She had her daughter in her arms, sleeping soundly against her chest, as she took in the sights of the ocean. The baby was curled into her chest without any grip on her shirt. She trusted her mother completely to hold her. For Donna's part, she was in and out of sleep, her ears tuned into her surrounds. After all, when the baby slept, she or Harvey slept as well.

She heard a door open and close, and she knew who it was before he announced his presence.

"Fourteen years of knowing Jessica and I had no idea she has a place in the Hamptons," Donna said as she felt Harvey come up beside her.

"It's mostly for entertaining clients, you know when they want to get out of the city, she'll give them the keys," Harvey said as he sat down next to her.

"She's still asleep," Donna told him.

"It wasn't me that wanted to know. It was Louis," Harvey told her. "She's wearing sunscreen, right?"

"Zinc," Donna nodded. Even though she and Elizabeth were in the shade, she wasn't going to take any chances with their pale colour. "She has my skin tone. You think I'm going to let her burn like a lobster when Louis accidentally points her in the direction of the sun?"

"Good point," Harvey nodded. "Last time I checked, you were sleeping in the bedroom upstairs."

"Last time I checked, you were watching Louis and Mike play tennis," Donna countered.

"It got boring and I was tired," Harvey stated as if she should know this.

Harvey looked over at the baby in Donna's arms. Her little hands were curled into fists, tucked between her body and her mothers. He watched as her little lips phantom sucked, her little pink tongue poking out occasionally. Her short auburn hair was blowing in the slight breeze. He was sure it was tickling Donna's chin.

"She should sleep for another hour," Donna said as she broke him out of his musings. "If no one decides to use the pool."

"You need me to take her?" he asked.

"No, we're fine right here," Donna said as she lounged back into the chair again.

Harvey took the one beside her and moved his hand to take her free one. Her hand was warm from the outside temperature. As he entwined their fingers he noticed even the band of her ring was warm.

"What about here?" she asked as she looked over at him.

"For?" he asked.

"A wedding. Well, not here, here. But around here, East Hampton," she said.

"Jessica was telling me about a place up the road that's for sale. It's like this one but darker wood on the outside and more grass," Harvey told her.

"You want a house here?" Donna said as she turned her head to look at him.

"She needs a place to breath fresh air. Well, fresher air," Harvey shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You do realise we are doing this completely backwards. My sisters are going to have strokes," Donna told him.

"When have we done anything on anyone else's timeline?" Harvey asked.

Truth be told, he enjoyed keeping Donna's family on their feet. He wasn't sure he would survive telling her parents and sisters about Elizabeth, but here they were months later with a three-month-old baby and he was still alive.

"You already set up an appointment to look at it, didn't you," she said more than asked. She could read his face, she always could. "What time?"

"In fifteen minutes," Harvey smirked. He had pulled one over on her. Something that was few and far between the last fifteen years.

"How far of a walk is it?" she asked.

"Five minutes, give or take," Harvey said. "You want me to hold her?"

"No, I'll be fine. You need to play the negotiator if it turns out we like it. She'll ruin your credibility," Donna smirked as she sat up.

"Jessica is the only one that knows. It's not officially on the market yet, so she'll keep the others occupied while we check it out," Harvey said as he released her hand and watched her get up from her lounge chair.

"Get me her hat," Donna said. "It's in the diaper bag just inside the door."

Harvey nodded and came back a minute later with the little white sun hat. He placed it on Elizabeth's sleeping head, covering up her hair and face as Donna walked out of the shade.

\--

The real estate agent was waiting for them on the hood of his car as they walked up the driveway.

"You're Harvey I presume," the agent looked at Harvey and extended his hand.

Harvey nodded and shook the older man's hand firmly.

"I see you brought your family along with you," the man noted.

"This is Donna and Elizabeth," Harvey introduced.

"I'd shake your hand, but I see they're full of a sleeping little one," the man nodded at Elizabeth still sleeping soundly against Donna.

"I'm Ron Price," he nodded. "Jessica was my first sell back in the day. We'll unlock it and have a look."

Donna looked up at the roof's pitch and the circular balcony she could just see poking out from around the house. The wrap around covered patio also helped with the overall feel of the house.

As soon as the front door opened, Donna was in awe. The dark coloured hardwood was evident throughout the house, contrasting beautifully with the sharp white coffered ceiling and walls. As she looked up, the exposed beams brought a somewhat rustic appeal to the mostly modern yet cottage-like feel of the house.

As soon as you walked in, there were two sets of stairs to the right, leading up to the second floor in either direction. If they continued straight there were hallways on either side, rounded arches at every entryway. Harvey and the realtor continued past the entryway and headed right, and Donna opted to walk straight to what she assumed to be the living room. Three sets of glass framed doors were the only barrier between them and the expansive outside patio. When she looked to her right, she saw the open concept kitchen and dining room. It even had a breakfast nook in one corner, and she noticed the ocean view in that area from where she stood. The other side led to what she could only assume was more bedrooms.

"How big is this place?" Harvey asked as he made his way through the kitchen with the realtor. Harvey rapped his knuckles on the granite countertops as he examined the stainless steel appliances.

"7 bedrooms, 5 baths, two stories. It's 8,384 square feet, not including the attic that's mostly the third floor. It's an open space concept through the first floor. You also have an acre of grass and the property extends to the beach. So, this side of the island is all private beaches. Only when you reach Montauk does the property line ends at the grass," Ron said.

He waited for Harvey to nod before continuing.

"The first floor you have the entryway, a guest room to the left, stairs to the right. A his and her wing on either side of the house. The kitchen leads to the outside patio, as does the main living area. You probably saw the garages as you walked up. There's room for six cars. Unfortunately, it's not connected to the house."

"Six cars?" Harvey repeated.

"You a car man?" Ron asked as he nodded.

"You could say that," Donna piped up as she joined the two in the kitchen.

"Then you can keep the cars here rather than in the city garages. I'm sure it will be an investment to you. With the prices in the city, I'm sure theres a college fund for that one, when you ship the cars here. If you buy the house, of course," Ron said as he pointed to Elizabeth when he mentioned the college fund.

Harvey and Donna shared a look as Donna shifted on her feet. The realtor didn't need to know Harvey had already set half a million dollars in a trust for Elizabeth's future college plans. He also didn't need to know her grandparents also had a bank account for her where they deposit 10 dollars a week into each of their grand children's accounts until they reach 18. Not one to be outdone, Jessica had set aside a quarter million, just because she could. After all, what was she going to do with the money? She had an abundance of it already. The baby was her surrogate grandchild and was sure the Harvard legacy would live on in her. If not, she could always invest it.

Donna and Harvey broke out of their musings when they heard the realtor's shoes tapping on the wood floors as he walked around.

"Shall we head upstairs?" Ron asked.

"Lead the way," Donna said as she put a smile on her face.

As Donna walked, Harvey placed his hand on the small of her back and she smiled softly at him.

Most of the second floor was guest rooms, and office space, with the master bedroom and a reading room on the other side of the house. The bedrooms were all light greys and soft shades of butter yellows, sea greens, and light blues.

In the master suite, Donna fell in love with the view. The oversized tub and double walk-in closets in the master bath also helped with the appeal. The sunken wall headboard with the built-in bookshelves on either side was a new concept, which she really enjoyed.

"What about neighbours?" Harvey asked.

"Jessica Pearson is to the left, and the Grayson's are to the right," the realtor said.

"Grayson's? As in Victoria Grayson?" Donna asked as she turned from her perch on the balcony as she examined the view of the surrounding land and ocean view. She looked down as she felt Elizabeth moving her head and clutching her shirt, a sign she was awake.

"Yes, Victoria Grayson. You know her?" The realtor asked.

"Yes, you could say that," Donna nodded as she looked to Harvey.

Ron noticed the looks and made haste to excuse himself.

"I'll let you two talk for a bit. I'll just be right outside," the realtor said.

Harvey waited until he heard the front door close before he looked over to Donna. He took the baby from her arms and watched as she gave him a sleepy grin when he took her hat off.

"So," Harvey said as he tucked Elizabeth into his arms.

"You okay living next door to your boss?" Donna asked as she shook her arms. Who knew carrying an almost three-month-old baby would be so rough on the arms.

"It's not like we wouldn't be at Jessica's anyway when we're out here. Plus, you can finally invite all of your family here for Christmas or Thanksgiving. It's better than us just doing it alone or with my brother every other year," Harvey shrugged.

"You sure you can handle Victoria Grayson and Jessica Pearson as your neighbours," Donna smiled.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," he said as he watched her face fall.

"No," Donna said quickly. "No. It will be like every third Sunday we usually have. I'll always go to one of their houses. Until we have to host the housewarming. Then that has to be at our house."

"Housewarming?" Harvey asked. "You're starting to sound like one of those biddies that have nothing to do but boss the staff around and re-polish all the silver."

Donna gave him and look and he laughed. Elizabeth gave a squeak of protest as her peace was disturbed. Harvey ran his fingers along her back and she settled.

"You want to make an offer?" Harvey asked.

Donna looked around at the room and then off into the ocean view.

"How much is it?" she asked.

"9.4," Harvey said. "Everything comes with it since the bank foreclosed on it."

"Okay," Donna nodded.

"Okay?" Harvey asked.

Donna turned and gave him a nod.

"Welcome home, then. Or at least welcome to our home on the weekends," Harvey smirked.

Donna shook her head and made to move to go downstairs and get the real estate agent again.

"I'll draw up the paperwork then," the realtor nodded as they stood in the kitchen of the house.

"We're only here until tomorrow morning, but have the paperwork sent to my office," Harvey said. "You have a piece of paper? I don't have my card with me."

The realtor nodded and pulled out a small notebook and handed it to Donna, since her arms weren't full of the baby who seemed to be watching the scene intently. She made humming noises against Harvey as he held her facing out. Her little legs kicking as he subtly rocked back and forth on his feet.

"She's precious. How old is she?" Ron asked as he noticed Elizabeth was up.

"Three months tomorrow," Harvey said. He was relieved from saying anything else when Donna finished writing.

"Harvey Specter?" the realtor asked when he looked at the notebook Donna handed back to him.

"Have we met before?" Harvey asked. He noticed the tone of the man's voice, he didn't get that tone of surprise often.

"No," the realtor shook his head. "I just know you from the newspapers and magazines I read. That makes you the mysterious redhead that's always with him. Last time I read, in  _Page Six_ , you were the wife."

"That's what the magazines call me. And they've almost got it right this time. Other people call me Donna," Donna said.

"I'm sorry. I just had a celebrity moment," the realtor said. "I'll draw up the offer paperwork and make sure it gets sent to your office Monday morning. I'm confident the offer will be accepted."

"Thank you," Donna nodded.

This time the realtor shook Donna's hand and nodded at Harvey. When they all made their way outside again, Donna placed the hat on Elizabeth's head and Harvey faced her away from the sun as they walked back down the street towards Jessica's weekend house.

\--

Mike and Rachel were already in the pool when they got back. Jessica was in the shade with a large hat on her head and a sarong around her waist, a one piece deep purple suit on her frame. Louis was no where to be seen, so Harvey figured he was still at the tennis courts.

"How'd it go?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Made an offer," Harvey said. "Probably going to be the venue for the wedding and reception if we get it."

"First big purchase together and you're not even married," Jessica said.

"I helped him pick out his condo when he bought it," Donna said. "I actually narrowed it down to three, went with him, and let him choose with my guidance."

"And the office furniture when we moved from the closet to your old office," Harvey added.

"So, what you're telling me is, you've been an old married couple all this time," Jessica deduced.

"Basically," Donna nodded.

"You want to take her?" Harvey asked Jessica. It'd be easier to change into their own bathing suits without a baby in the middle of the bed they had to keep their eyes on.

Harvey handed Jessica the baby when she nodded, and Elizabeth lifted her head as Jessica sat her on her lap to look at her.

Jessica made sure Harvey and Donna were in the house and no one was looking before she made her eyes wide and gave a quiet yet exaggerated  _hi_  to the baby. Elizabeth responded with a grin and a wave of her arm jerkily. Jessica couldn't help but smile wider when she received the toothless grin.

Jessica examined the small baby in front of her. She was looking more and more like Donna every day. Her eyes were still a gray-brown, and Jessica wondered if Donna was getting any pictures of this. It was fascinating, seeing the changing eye colour first hand. She had almost all of Donna's characteristics but her eye shape. Her eye shape was all her father's. And of course, her length was his, too. But, Jessica noted, Donna was tall herself. Elizabeth's long fingers and toes were all thanks to Harvey. The long fingers in question forming into a clasped grasp as she began to coo at Jessica.

"Someone obviously woke up on the right side of her mother," Jessica said as she ran a hand through the short auburn hair. The soft strands feeling like silk against Jessica's fingers.

"You're going to break all the little hearts," Jessica smiled at the baby. "Let's just hope you don't have your mother and father's timing. I thought I'd go grey before they finally pulled their heads out of the sand."

A few minutes later, Harvey and Donna came out in almost matching charcoal grey bathing suits.

"You sure you just had a baby?" Jessica asked.

Donna smiled and shook her head as the two-piece bikini showed off her frame.

"Pretty sure the best supporting actresses give it away," Donna smirked as Harvey groaned.

"Someone is chatty," Donna said as she listened to Elizabeth.

"Great," Harvey said. "Just what I need in the house, another one who talks my ear off."

Donna elbowed him and sighed.

"Donna, wow. You look beautiful," Louis said as he came around the corner with a tennis racket over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Louis," Donna smiled.

"You okay with her or should we take her?" Donna asked.

"You two enjoy yourselves. I'll play grandma," Jessica said.

"Louis can play the weird uncle," Harvey piped up and moved away before Donna's hand reached to backhand his stomach.

"Her bag is right inside the door if she needs to be changed or have something to play with. She shouldn't be hungry, but you'll have to come to get me since she's not keen on bottles unless it's 2 or 3 am with him," Donna trailed off when Jessica only smirked.

"Harried mom alert," Donna deduced.

Jessica only nodded.

"We're going," Harvey said as he took Donna's hand in his own and started to pull her away.

"We'll be fine," Jessica said as Louis took a seat across the table and started to call out Elizabeth's name.

\--

It was 2 am when Harvey and Elizabeth made their way downstairs for a bottle. It was his night to take care of the early morning feedings. What he didn't expect was Louis up and typing away at his laptop.

"What the hell is so important you need to do it at 2 am?" Harvey asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Harvey," Louis said as he suddenly looked up. "Nice of you to put some clothes on."

He looked at Harvey as he stood in the kitchen, bare-chested and in pajamas pants, holding his daughter in one arm and a bottle in another.

"No person is up at this hour unless they have a baby, Louis. How would I know you're a Cylon and needed to be on your computer in the kitchen," Harvey said as he ignored Louis in favour of warming the bottle.

When the bottle was done, Harvey opted to head to the couch, sinking into the corner and propping Elizabeth in the crook of his arm. As she began to eat, he noticed Louis hovering in the background.

"What do you need, Louis?" Harvey asked tiredly.

"You were..." Louis began and trailed off. "You were doing okay with the ladies."

"I still do okay with the ladies," Harvey told him.

"Yes, but you don't do anything with them. You're engaged and have a baby," Louis said.

"I'm well aware of these two points. And Donna finds it amusing. Especially when women try to hit on me when I'm with her and Elizabeth," Harvey said. "I don't see what this has to do with your problems."

"You remember that Harvard recruiter that came to the office, Sheila?" Louis asked.

"No," Harvey said honestly.

Louis frowned but continued anyway.

"She called me recently to have dinner. And I accepted before I could think about it," Louis said.

"I don't see what the problem is," Harvey sighed.

"What if I think it's a date and she doesn't. Or vice versa," Louis told him.

"I don't know," Harvey shrugged.

"Come on, you've been on hundreds of dates. How did you and Donna do it?" Louis asked.

"Donna and I have 15 years on you and the Harvard recruiter," Harvey said. "It's never going to work that way."

Louis frowned.

"Do women like you more than me?" Louis asked.

"Louis, we are two completely different people," Harvey said as he looked up at the man in question.

"But do women, like Donna, like you more than me?" Louis asked.

"What kind of woman is Donna? What kind of guy am I?" Harvey asked.

"You know," Louis shrugged. "Beautiful, smart, gorgeous, loves Shakespeare. While you're the sharp-dressed, smart, good-looking guy."

"You'd have to ask Donna," Harvey shrugged.

The bottle dropped from Elizabeth's mouth as she began to nod off. Harvey placed the bottle next to him and propped the baby on his shoulder as he began to pat her back.

Louis watched him carefully.

"My parents want grandchildren," Louis said.

"I wouldn't mention that to the recruiter on your first dinner," Harvey told him.

When Harvey looked up at Louis, he shook his head.

"I've already agreed to be your best friend whenever they come to town. You're not getting Donna or Elizabeth to play your wife and child," Harvey said.

"How did you and Donna do it?" Louis asked. "The first time. You know, getting to know each other."

"I was new to the DA's office and she had to deliver my files to me since she worked for Cameron. She called me Captain Kirk because she saw me out at the bar the night before with three different women," Harvey said. "We built a rapport, and that was it."

"Seriously, she insults you with a science fiction reference and fifteen years later you have a kid and a wedding to plan?" Louis asked sceptically.

"You can't use Donna and me as the poster children for dating or even a relationship model," Harvey told him. "We're different."

Elizabeth had burped and promptly fell asleep on Harvey's shoulder.

"If you do, you'll never find anyone," Harvey said. "Just you know, be you."

Harvey got up from the couch and took the bottle to the sink. He unscrewed the cap and washed it out before setting it in the sink and heading back upstairs. He felt Louis following and held in a smirk.

"Louis," Harvey turned before he made his way upstairs.

Louis turned and looked at Harvey.

"I'm never going to say this again, so pay attention," Harvey said and waited for Louis to nod. "You're a good guy. Obviously the recruiter sees something she likes in you."

"Thanks, Harvey," Louis said honestly.

"Now go to sleep," Harvey said as he turned and made his way upstairs.

"What took so long?" Donna asked sleepily when Harvey moved beneath the covers again.

"Louis wanted to talk about girls," Harvey said as he placed an arm around her middle as she curled into his side again.

"I'd make a witty comment but my brain is busy being tired," Donna said.

"I'll remind you again today at a more convenient time," Harvey said. "But for now, its officially the start of your shift next time. I don't have the proper equipment."

"Duly noted," Donna whispered as she fell asleep again to him tracing his thumb over her hip bone.

* * *

_6 months_

Donna watched Harvey from across the train seat. She wondered if it would have been better for him to hold the baby. But she didn't want to mess up his routine and she knew he liked to gaze out as the train passed by the country view as soon as they got out of the city. And since the baby now ate solid foods, well, attempted them, she had to be watched closely.

Elizabeth was sitting quietly on Donna's lap, picking Cheerios up from Donna's hand as she leaned against Donna's frame.

"Did I tell you my brother would be here?" Harvey asked as he turned to Donna.

"He called you?" Donna asked as she looked up and then back down as she felt Elizabeth grab a Cheerio.

Yeah, last week. You were at the doctor with her," Harvey said as he nodded to Elizabeth.

"Does he know?" Donna trailed off.

Harvey shook his head and bit his bottom lip slightly.

"We're supposed to meet him at the restaurant in the hotel. Well, he thinks it's only me. But," he trailed off.

"First we surprise everyone we work with, then my family, now your brother," she smiled. "We're just full of surprises."

"We keep them on their toes," he shrugged.

Elizabeth turned at the sound of her father's voice, now that he wasn't quietly staring out the window, and reached for him.

Harvey reached over and grabbed her, her eyes lighting up along with a grin on her face as he greeted her.

"You okay with her?" Donna asked.

"We still have an hour," Harvey said as he nodded.

"You done with your Cheerios?" Donna asked the baby on Harvey's lap.

"Oh," Elizabeth repeated.

Donna handed the bag of Cheerios to Harvey and watched as he picked out a few Cheerios.

Elizabeth picked up a Cheerio with her fingers and brought it up to Harvey's lips. He opened his mouth and she stuck her small fist in and dropped the Cheerio. As she pulled her hand back out, she looked at her hand with a mix of disgust and amusement. Harvey placed a Cheerio between his fingers and placed it at her lips. She opened her mouth and bit down on his finger.

"Jesus," Harvey said as he withdrew his finger.

"Sharp," Donna nodded with a grin. "She's been teething and they finally broke the gum."

"You could have warned me," Harvey said as he looked at her.

"Why try to warn you when you can feel it first hand," Donna told him with a smirk as she pulled out a magazine from her purse.

She flipped through the pages and watched over the top of the magazine as father and daughter fed Cheerios to each other. Occasionally, Elizabeth would try and trick Harvey but always seemed to end up giving the cereal to him with a high pitch giggle.

\--

They hopped off the train with the single suitcase and Elizabeth's stroller and diaper bag. Donna pulled Elizabeth's snow cap down on her head and the baby protested.

Harvey cleared the platform before setting down the suitcase and unfolding the stroller. Donna placed Elizabeth in her stroller and she squawked as Donna buckled her in.

"Let's hope you sleep on our walk to the main road. Don't want your first meeting with your uncle to be one of tears and fits," Donna said to Elizabeth as she covered her up with a blanket. Only her little face, with her pink cheeks and nose, was now showing as the fall day only grew colder.

"I'll push, you can carry the suitcase," Donna said as she moved him over and placed her hands on the stroller handle.

They walked in whispered conversation. Donna was talking gossip and although he couldn't care less, he noticed Elizabeth quietly falling asleep to her mother's voice. So, he had allowed her to fill him in on the mundane office gossip as they walked to the hotel just a few blocks away from the train station.

Apparently, the walk to the hotel was a cat nap. As soon as they reached the hotel, Elizabeth's eyes opened and she was ready to go.

Donna mixed the cereal with some of the warmed bottle and listened as Harvey and Elizabeth had a conversation with each other as they waited for Donna to fix Elizabeth's dinner before they made their way downstairs for dinner with his brother.

"Just think, three months ago you were dreading the chatterbox", Donna said as she came back with the rice cereal.

Harvey put the bib on Elizabeth and she tried to pull it off.

"Hey, no. You want to eat, you keep that on," Harvey said. Elizabeth's big eyes widened even more and she sat perfectly still.

Since they were travelling light and didn't want to deal with a high chair, Donna took her and set her on her lap while Harvey took the cereal and spoon. She preferred to eat with Harvey which was fine with Donna. She had gotten spit up on enough when she wasn't eating solid foods. It was Harvey's turn to experience the spit up and flying hands.

A half-hour later, Elizabeth was cleaned up, her cereal half eaten, and a bottle was in her mouth as she lay in the crook of Donna's arms as they sat on the couch of the hotel room. One of her arms was flailing back and forth as Donna read her a book as she ate.

"I guess we'll go when she's done?" Harvey said as he came out from the bedroom in a new shirt.

Donna nodded as she continued reading. Harvey listened as she exaggerated the voices of the characters on the page. She had the book memorised by now, Harvey thought. She read it every night to Elizabeth when they were getting her ready for bed. He watched as Elizabeth's feet curled in and kicked or her arm flailed depending on the tone of her mother's voice.

"What was in her cereal? She's not falling asleep like she usually does," Donna said as she finished the book and put it down.

"Then I think you'd only have yourself to blame," Harvey said with a small grin in the corner of his lips.

Donna shook her head and popped the empty bottle out of Elizabeth's mouth with a pop. She sat the baby up and began to pat her back. Elizabeth was looking over at Harvey, staring at him as she waited for the air bubble and subsequent burp to come.

"You can go ahead and I'll be down after I change her diaper," Donna said as she created a rhythm in her pats to Elizabeth's back.

"You sure?" Harvey asked.

"Prep your brother," Donna nodded.

"Okay," Harvey said as he got up slowly from the couch. "If you're not there in five minutes, I'm sending a search party."

"I'm sure you'll just come back yourself," Donna said as she listened to the burp Elizabeth finally gave as the hotel room door shut with a click.

\--

Harvey noticed his brother spinning a glass of beer around at a table. He at least looked better then when they saw him last, a few years ago. He couldn't see the man, but guessed he was in his usual preppy-rocker apparel. The pants a little ripped, because he paid for them to be that way. The rock band t-shirt with a vest over it. The only thing he was missing was a fedora. But Harvey had no doubt it was back at wherever he was keeping his clothes tonight.

Harvey put on a smile he used to charm his clients and asked one of the hostesses to bring a high chair to the table he was about to go to. The hostess practically fell over herself to help him. Harvey ran a hand through his hair and moved forward.

Harvey's brother stood up at the table as he noticed his older brother walk into the restaurant.

"Might want a bigger table," Harvey said as he briefly hugged his brother and patted him on the back.

"Why? What's up?" Gavin asked.

Before Harvey could answer, Donna walked over from readying Elizabeth for dinner.

"What the hell?" Gavin asked as he looked from Harvey to Donna and back again.

"I think this might be the part where we say surprise?" Donna said as she looked to Harvey and back to his brother. They were definitely brothers, the resemblance was uncanny. More so now that Harvey cut his hair shorter, rather than combing it over to one side.

Without much fanfare, Harvey grabbed the next table and watched as the hostess brought out one of the standard restaurant high chairs to him as promised. He grimaced and pulled Donna to his side and grabbed diaper bag, finding the seat cover they usually used in the grocery store shopping carts, to cover up the high chair. Once that was settled, he moved the adult chair to the end of the table and placed the high chair next to the open seat. He saw his brother sit down on the other side of the table and looked to Donna.

"You want her or Gavin?" Harvey asked.

Donna placed Elizabeth in the high chair and waited to see who she looked at. When she looked up and around at her, Donna smiled.

"I guess she'll take you," Harvey said as he grabbed the chair opposite the baby.

When Donna sat down and placed the diaper bag on the back of her chair, she looked over at Gavin as he stared at the baby next to her. For her part, Elizabeth stared right back.

"A lot has changed from when I last saw you guys," Gavin said as he looked to his brother.

"The same could be said for you. You're not in a hospital bed anymore," Donna smirked.

"Speaking of when we last saw each other, I thought you said this was off. Is it back on now?" Gavin asked.

"Obviously," Harvey deadpanned.

"Am I going to get a name out of either one of you?" Gavin wondered.

"Elizabeth May Specter, born April 19," Harvey said. He smiled slightly when the baby looked towards him when she recognised her name. Harvey noticed her eyes drooping and smiled to himself.

"So, no birth announcement? Surprised it didn't make People magazine with how pretty she is and how popular you two are," Gavin said as he took in the baby that looked just like the woman sitting beside her.

"New York City got an announcement thanks to one of our co-workers. And they even created a new segment in  _Hampton's Magazine_  with the top ten most powerful dads in New York City. Harvey made the list since he can't be on the bachelors' list anymore. I'm sure Louis has a copy somewhere," Donna said with a laugh.

"You mean he actually went and did a photo shoot?" Gavin asked as he looked to his brother.

"No, my associate gave them a picture he took because I didn't want to be there," Harvey said.

"Holy shit, bro," Gavin said as he finally looked closely at Donna.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop trying to look down her dress," Harvey said pointedly.

Gavin for his part ignored his older brother. He couldn't help it, she was sitting right there in front of him. Plus, she didn't seem bothered by it or if she was, she ignored him. Either way, it worked to his advantage. After all, a woman as good looking as Donna is, usually wouldn't give him the time of day.

The waiter came back and took Donna and Harvey's drink orders. They all perused the menu and when the waiter came back with Harvey's scotch, they ordered their meals.

"When are you guys getting married?" Gavin asked as he picked the conversation back up.

"Nine months," Donna said as she looked to Harvey.

"Wait. How long have you been engaged?" he wondered.

"Engaged? Almost a year. Together, two and a half years," Donna told him.

"Why so long between engagement and wedding? Almost two years is a long engagement, right? Don't people just usually do a year nowadays?" Gavin asked as he looked between them.

"Do you know how ridiculous it is to plan a wedding for not only family but also the legal community?" Donna asked as she raised her eyebrows in challenge. "It's a massive project. Thank god we hired one of those wedding planners because we have our hands full with Elizabeth and work."

"Got it, never get famous enough to plan a wedding on a massive scale," Gavin nodded.

"I think you'd have to find a girl first," Harvey quipped.

"Ha, ha, bro," Gavin said. "I'll have you know I do just fine with the ladies."

"Groupies," Harvey corrected. Sometimes his younger brother reminded him of the stories his father had told him about his early music days.

"Ladies, groupies, they're all the same," Gavin shrugged.

"Donna is a lady, what you call a date is a groupie," Harvey said.

Donna looked at Harvey and they shared a conversation between them. As much as she appreciated being called a lady, she silently told him to drop it. He gave her a pointed look but dropped the conversation anyway.

Halfway through their dinner, Elizabeth quietly fell asleep. Her head nodded back and forth, and she succumbed to her full stomach and the familiar voice of her mother and father.

As soon as Harvey finished his meal, he picked up the sleeping baby from the high chair and brought her back to his seat. He also noticed his younger brother back away from him slightly.

"She's not going to bite, she's asleep," Harvey said.

"But she does have sharp teeth when she does. Your brother experienced that on the train here," Donna said as she speared a vegetable.

Gavin shrugged.

"Rookie mistake, bro," Gavin smirked.

"Because I'm sure you're around so many babies," Harvey said.

"Boys, am I going to have to separate you?" Donna asked as she pointed her fork at both of them.

"No," Gavin said as Harvey shook his head.

"Good. I'd hate to miss out on the pie at this place," Donna said.

She listened to the two banter back and forth, watching as the baby slept against Harvey's chest, perfectly unaware of what was going on.

\--

Donna watched Gavin circle around the hotel room Harvey had paid for. It wasn't the Ritz or even the W, but it was nice for the town the two men grew up in.

"If only being a musician paid more like a lawyer. Still working at Pearson Hardman?" Gavin asked with a low whistle.

"Nope," Harvey said.

Donna only smirked as she took the baby from Harvey and brought her over to sit with her on the couch. She figured she could change her into her pajamas and change her diaper as the two talked.

"Where are you working now?" Gavin asked. "I thought you bled Pearson Hardman."

"I'm working at Pearson Specter Litt. We had to add the Litt for some unknown reason," Harvey shrugged.

"Because you knew Louis would get Jessica to waive the non-compete and take all his clients with him if he didn't get named last year when he bought in," Donna said as she sighed.

"There's nothing else I need to know, right?" Gavin asked. "We did the baby and the wedding and now the work. Anything else you need to surprise me with?"

"We bought a house together," Donna said as she rocked Elizabeth in her arms. She was getting restless with Gavin's loud voice.

"Where?" Gavin asked.

"East Hampton," Harvey shrugged.

"As in one of those mansions on the sea?" Gavin wondered.

"It's hardly a mansion," Donna said. "It's only seven bedrooms. One neighbour has 17 of them."

"Only seven," Gavin nodded. "Of course. Only a person with too much money would say only seven like they were renting a motel room."

Donna shook her head at Harvey. He knew he would rise to his younger brothers bait.

"She's asleep and I'd like to keep it that way for another six hours," Donna said as looked at each of them.

Gavin nodded and both Donna and Harvey watched his posture deflate.

"There's an extra room in here if you want to stay," Harvey said as he looked over at Gavin.

"I don't want to be in the way," Gavin told him.

"The room is on the other side of this place. And she wakes up only once at night," Harvey said. "It's yours if you want it. If not, you can crash at your friend's place."

"How?" Gavin trailed off.

"You're a creature of habit," Harvey shrugged.

"Let me just go get my things and I'll be back," Gavin said.

Harvey reached into his pocket and held out a room key.

"We'll be in bed when you get back. Try not to make any loud noises, she wakes up at unfamiliar sounds and loud noises," Harvey told him.

Gavin nodded and watched Donna and Harvey escape to what he could only assume was the bedroom.

Since they were travelling light, Elizabeth slept between them, since the portable crib was heavy and they opted not to take it. Donna's hand was on the baby's onesie covered belly while Harvey's hand rested on hers. He said it was to keep Donna's ring from accidentally poking Elizabeth. Donna was sure it was because he liked to keep contact between them in sleep.

"Next time we should drive," Donna said. "My car, not yours."

"All but one of my cars is at the house. And the Aston Martin only seats two," Harvey said.

"Then we're in agreement. My car next year," Donna nodded.

"Okay," Harvey agreed.

"You can stay up, swap stories like every year," Donna said as she looked over at him over Elizabeth's head.

Harvey looked over at her and watched her eyes glaze over in exhaustion. He shook his head on the pillow and sighed.

"Maybe tomorrow," Harvey said. "You sure you don't want me to wake up with her?"

"You have enough on your plate," Donna said with a small smile.

"Thank you... for being here," he said quietly.

"No place we'd rather be," Donna said as she hooked her leg over his own under the sheets.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers before leaning back down and sinking into his pillow. He rubbed his fingers across the back of her fingers as her hand lay atop Elizabeth's stomach. He wouldn't be falling asleep for a while and she knew it. So, she let him play with her fingers and gave him a sleepy smile.

"I don't want any pictures tomorrow morning of this on your phone," Donna said with a low voice.

He smile but promised nothing as he watched in the dimmed light as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth and Harvey were in the sitting area of the hotel room. She had woken up as he finished dressing from taking a shower, and he scooped her up before Donna woke up. He poured a few Cheerios into one of her bowls and heated a bottle before sitting on the sofa with her. She denied the Cheerios and shrugged off the bottle. He put both items on the cushion beside him and gathered her in his arms. She stretched and curled herself against her father's chest. Her fingers curled against his shirt and he made a mental note to have Donna cut her fingernails.

He turned on the television to the sports channel, catching up on his sports he's missed. Whenever he'd talk back to the tv, Elizabeth would hum in response.

"See you're still fond of yelling at the tv when you think they're being idiots," Gavin said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"And I see you're still fond of sleeping in," Harvey noted.

"I'd hardly call 8 am sleeping in. Your fiancée is still sleeping," Gavin said as he looked at the father and daughter on the couch.

"She gets a little leeway after being up with her at 3 o'clock this morning," Harvey said.

"I didn't hear them," Gavin said.

"No one ever does," Harvey said.

As Gavin sat down on the opposite side of the couch, Elizabeth chose that moment to take her bottle. Harvey shifted to accommodate her in his arms and held the bottle with one hand as her fingers played with his. She hummed against the bottle and Harvey couldn't help but smile back. Gavin watched the scene with interest.

"Mom knows about them?" Gavin asked as he watched his brother tense. He was well aware the topic of their mother had been avoided all last night.

"She knows Donna is my assistant from all the phone calls Donna fields if they're put through. But no, she doesn't know about Elizabeth or that Donna and I are together. Or the fact we're getting married," Harvey said. "And we want it to stay that way."

"Donna fields calls? What did she do that was so bad? Why'd you stop talking to her as soon as you went to NYU?" Gavin asked.

"Can we not do this today," Harvey said.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Harvey," Gavin said.

"Not with her around," Harvey made a point to look at Elizabeth.

Gavin sighed.

"Donna knows?" Gavin asked a few minutes later.

Harvey nodded.

"How long?" Gavin wondered.

"7 years," Harvey said as he looked over at him.

"So she gets to know but I don't," Gavin sighed.

"You've never asked her yourself?" Harvey asked. "You're the one who still talks to her."

"Our conversations don't go that way," Gavin told him.

"And neither do ours," Harvey said. He was only trying to protect his brother like he had been doing for the past couple decades.

He sat the baby up on his lap and pat her back until she burped. Instead of being ready to play, like she usually was at the condo or in his office, she leaned back against him and stared at her uncle in the other corner of the couch.

The two men and the baby quietly watched the tv as it continued to replay sports highlights.

When Donna woke up an hour after Harvey and Elizabeth, she found Elizabeth on her hands and knees, rocking back and forth. She was copying her uncle's movements as he did the same down on the floor in front of her.

"Teaching her to crawl?" Donna asked as she walked into the room, looking at Harvey as he sat on the couch watching Elizabeth and Gavin.

Donna leaned down and pat Elizabeth's head.

"Morning, little peanut," Donna said.

Elizabeth fell over and turned to lay on her back, greeting Donna with a grin and a shudder of excitement went through her whole body.

Donna laughed and smiled back. When Elizabeth reached out and curled her fingers, Donna picked her up from the floor and kissed her cheek as she dramatically greeted her daughter. She received a laugh and an open-mouthed kiss on her chin and Donna pat her diaper covered bottom before setting her back down on the blanket-covered floor. Elizabeth watched her walk to the couch before turning over and continuing to play with her uncle.

In the meantime, Harvey had escaped to the kitchen and poured Donna a cup of coffee. By the time he came back, she was sitting on the couch watching Elizabeth on the floor.

"Morning," Donna said as Harvey handed her the cup.

"Morning," Harvey said as he took his seat back. He put his arm up on the back of the couch and Donna leaned herself over towards him.

"How are you doing?" she asked as she tucked her legs under herself.

Harvey shrugged and she switched her hands that held the coffee cup. Harvey curled his arm over her shoulder and she sighed.

"She's taken to him," Donna said as she heard Elizabeth's familiar giggle.

"Maybe he'll finally turn himself around," Harvey said quietly.

"You going to tell him about your mom?" Donna asked as she hid the conversation behind her coffee cup.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know," Harvey said.

"It's always been the issue between the two of you," Donna shrugged as she sipped her coffee.

"Not today. Maybe he'll come to the city," Harvey said.

"Just do it before the wedding. I don't want that woman as his plus one at the wedding," Donna said. She'd never forgive Harvey's younger brother for bringing up the pain that woman caused Harvey all these years. She had worked too hard all these years for him to spiral at the sight of the woman.

"He wouldn't," Harvey said.

"He wouldn't want to, but you never know," she said quietly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Harvey asked as he changed the subject.

"Scones, strawberries, and whipped cream," Donna said.

"Are we watching Wimbledon?" Harvey asked.

"Might as well be," she shrugged.

He reached over for the phone and dialled room service, ordering her the requested breakfast, pancakes, and waffles. As soon as he hung up, she set her empty coffee cup in his hands and he set it on the table next to him. With her coffee now out of the way, she curled into him and wrapped an arm around his middle.

"There are innocent children present," Gavin said. He lifted Elizabeth into his arms and faced her towards her parents. "Look at that Elizabeth. Say, ew, mom and dad."

Elizabeth did the opposite, her eyes widened and she cooed and gave them a laugh.

"You've picked the wrong baby. She's surrounded daily by people who have wanted us together for years. Decades for some of them," Donna said.

\--

It was just like almost every other year. Gavin would come the day before, he'd come the day after to have their private moments. The night between the visits, they'd have dinner just like last night. Except for this time, Donna was standing next to him, much like she did at the funeral. But this time she had their baby in her arms, wrapped up in an old Harvard blanket Gordon had bought the day he watched his son graduate from law school. He always kept it in his study, making sure it never left his sight in that old study he spent countless hours in.

"You think he'd be happy with this?" Harvey asked as he stared at his father's engraved name.

"A grandchild who lights up every time she hears the familiar saxophone? One who won't go anywhere without the blanket he bought the day you graduated? A little baby girl who looks like her mother but has all the qualities of his boy? Yes, Harvey. I think he'd be over the moon. Even if it did take us a decade to get to this point," Donna said.

"He'd want to play at the wedding," Harvey laughed quietly.

"And you know she'd be up there dancing next to him," she smiled softly at the baby in her arms.

"He'd want more than one," Harvey said as he looked to her.

"A boy that looked just like his own?" Donna deduced.

"With all the fire as the original _Spitfire_ ," Harvey said. A small smile appeared on his lips as his father's nickname for her passed through his lips.

"I can't believe he'd always introduced me as _the spitfire my son's going to marry one day_ ," she said as she shook her head.

"He was right," Harvey said. "He's just missing it."

"Harvey," Donna said quietly against the lump in her throat. Her eyes began to water and she looked down at Gordon Specter's name.

Elizabeth's expressive eyes were taking in the scene before her, underneath her knit cap. As if she knew something was up, she stayed quiet and watched as her father pulled out the shot glasses and bottle of scotch out of the diaper bag on his shoulder. She looked up to her mother, but she was being ignored. Donna was watching the ritual with interest, still the same as it had been since the year after Gordon died.

When he had finished the shot, he took a step back and looked over at Donna. She noticed the unshed tears in her eyes, there was probably the same in hers. Elizabeth squeaked and Harvey couldn't help but break eye contact with Donna to look over at her. Even without her hands free to help her convey the message, Harvey knew what she wanted. Almost as if anticipating his needs of human contact, she looked to him to hold her. He took her from Donna's arms, tucking her onto one side of his chest, and she leaned her head down on his shoulders. He rubbed her back through the blanket and she gave a sigh.

He let his free hand drop and Donna took it in her own as she moved closer to him, resting her head on his free shoulder. The two other people in his life surrounding him as they stood quietly in front of Gordon Specter's grave, quietly supporting him.

"Beth," he began quietly. "This is your grandpa, Gordon Specter. You know, the one with all the loud music..."

* * *

_9 months_

Donna leaned against the wall of the elevator with Elizabeth in her arms. When she sighed, Elizabeth copied with her own version. It ended up sounding more like a half-laugh, which brought a smile to Donna's face.

"Da?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned back in Donna's arms. She always liked to look at herself in the mirror-like walls of the elevator. Today was no exception to that fact as she lifted herself up to see herself over Donna's shoulder and then back down.

Donna moved the beanie out of Elizabeth's eyes and wiped a few snow crystals from the baby's hair that escaped the snow hat.

"We're here to drop you off with your dad, so I can have lunch," Donna told her. She didn't miss the baby's brown eyes light up when she head the familiar word for her father.

"Da?" Elizabeth asked again.

Donna nodded and stood up straight as the elevator signalled their arrival at the 50th floor.

As Donna walked past reception, she hoped people weren't going to stop her and fawn over Elizabeth or ask her how the wedding plans were going and if they were getting an invite. The list went on and on. She was thankful today was a relatively busy day, it being the week after new year. She caught the eye of Jessica and the older woman smiled and shook her head. At least her lunch friends knew babies rarely ever worked on the same schedule as their parents.

She had reached Harvey's office within a matter of minutes and watched as the two recognised each other.

"Does she go to a ballet school?" Harvey asked as he took Elizabeth from Donna's arms. He took the snow hat off the baby's head and was rewarded with static cling that made Elizabeth's hair stand up straight. He grinned and laughed to himself. He began to unzip the snow jacket she had on as well. He looked down at the socks that had a ballet shoe printed out on the bottom of the sock. The tutu-like material was halfway up the sock and Elizabeth apparently liked to reach for it.

"I had to keep her distracted on the car ride over somehow," Donna told him. "Why not let her play with her socks."

"How long is this lunch going to be? I have court at one," Harvey said.

"Rachel's coming in to make sure Mike leaves at a normal time to get him to the pub. Just ask her to watch her if I'm not here," Donna said. "She's eaten but there are Cheerios and apple pieces in there, just in case."

Donna looked at her watch and set the diaper bag on the conference table behind her.

"Okay I'm leaving, since we're already late enough," Donna said as she sighed. She leaned over Harvey and kissed Elizabeth's forehead, hearing the baby's soft giggle. "Please keep her out of the diaper bag this time."

"Stop worrying," Harvey said. "We're fine and that was a one-time thing, right, Beth?"

Elizabeth looked at her father and she leaned into his chest in an answer.

Donna looked back as she exited Harvey's office and smiled as he turned to face his window to the city.

* * *

Rachel watched as Elizabeth sat under Harvey's desk at his feet, playing with a stuffed animal in one hand, her other hand on her sock.

"You're not Donna," Harvey said as he looked up when he noticed a shadow in the corner of his eye.

"I was looking for her," Rachel said.

"She went to lunch with Jessica and Victoria. Discussing wedding things or something," Harvey said. He watched the younger woman in his door. "You come for her or for the one at my feet?"

When Rachel didn't answer, Harvey moved his chair back slowly and looked under the desk.

"Beth," Harvey whispered.

He watched as the baby turned to look up at him. Her eyes were wide and she grinned and cooed at him. Elizabeth crawled towards him and he lifted her up into his arms as soon as she was clear of the desk.

"Here, take her," Harvey said.

"She's crawling?" Rachel asked. "I'm missing everything because of school."

"More like a few inches and then expects to be picked up," Harvey said.

Rachel moved into Harvey's office and watched as Elizabeth snuggled deeper into Harvey's arms.

"Donna said you'd take her if she wasn't back. I have court in twenty minutes. You have everything all set up for tonight?" Harvey asked as pat Elizabeth on the back.

"Yeah. I was helping Donna set it all up. Or, she was helping me set it all up? I can only make sure people he likes from here attend, with me being in Cambridge most days," Rachel shrugged.

Rachel leaned into Harvey's space and took the baby from his arms as Elizabeth reached a hand towards Rachel. Elizabeth looked frightened before she calmed down when she realised Rachel wasn't going anywhere.

Harvey watched as his daughter touched Rachel's hair. She was obsessed with people's hair. he briefly wondered if she got that from him since he enjoyed both Elizabeth and Donna's hair.

"How's school?" Harvey asked. He didn't know the younger paralegal turned wannabe lawyer like Donna did. But he went to Harvard. He could make conversation about that. After all, he still knew a thing or two about the professors still droning on about law things.

"It's good. Except for this intro to constitutional law professor I have. He noticed I work at Pearson Specter Litt and figured I was already a shoe-in for the associate position. He's a Smith and Devane client," Rachel said.

"He giving you a hard time?" Harvey asked.

"It's nothing I can't handle. But I'd rather get ahead then keep getting stuck in the rut he's driving me into," Rachel shrugged.

"Why not tell him you're going to work for your dad?" Harvey asked.

"How?" Rachel trailed off.

"I have the most powerful assistant in New York City, probably New York State. She likes to tell me things when she finds stuff out," Harvey shrugged. "It was when you first started. She's never told anyone else. Well, she might have shared it with Jessica back when they discussed who would be the best paralegal to hire."

"Jessica lets Donna in on the hirings?" Rachel asked. She sat down in the visitor's chair and placed Elizabeth on her lap. This was new news to her. Donna rarely ever discussed her job. But Rachel had a feeling the woman had always been cosy with the people at the top.

"If they can't survive Donna's scrutiny, there's no chance of them surviving in this firm," Harvey said. "And it helps that Donna has her finger on every firm's pulse in the city."

"You sure she's not a spy?" Rachel asked. "How does she even get this network?"

"There are some things I really just don't want to know," Harvey sighed. He looked at the time and stood up.

"You okay with her? Mike should be delivering me the case file any second. He can help watch her," Harvey said.

"We'll be fine. Tell daddy not to worry," she said to Elizabeth, her voice getting higher pitched as she talked to Elizabeth. The baby only called out his name.

Harvey's lips quirked into a small smile and Mike entered the office.

"Here's the file," Mike said. "Wait, did Donna not do pretrial ritual?"

"We did it this morning," Harvey said.

Rachel eyed the two curiously.

Mike shook his head subtly and Rachel let it drop as Harvey checked the file.

"You might want to go before I leave," Harvey said. "She's a little clingy and doesn't like when we leave and she's watching."

"Oh, okay," Rachel nodded.

"You want me to stay?" Mike asked as he looked between the two of them.

"I don't need you," Harvey said.

"If you want," Rachel shrugged. Secretly she hoped he would stay, but she didn't want him to miss court if he wanted to go.

"I'll stay, make sure everything's okay," Mike said.

Harvey nodded and watched as Rachel grabbed the diaper bag from the conference table beside them.

Harvey watched Rachel leave with Elizabeth in her arms. He watched as Mike took the baby and swung her up on his shoulders and held onto her legs tight as she leaned into his head. He could hear her laugh from his office as he packed his briefcase for court.

* * *

The Harvard emblazoned blanket was cushioning her sleeping form when Donna got back from lunch. Her half empty bottle lay just out of reach as she slept on her stomach. Her little mouth was open and there were small snores coming from her little form.

"You knock her out or ply her with alcohol in that bottle?" Donna asked. "She only snores after I've had a couple glasses of wine or scotch."

"Guess we kinda played a little too hard," Rachel shrugged.

"She ate, I take it?" Donna asked as she sat down on the couch next to the sleeping baby. She looked at the bottle but noticed her face had smears of apple on it.

"Mike said apples were okay. I found them in the bag and she ate practically the whole thing," Rachel said.

"Its fine, Rach," Donna said as she leaned against the back of the couch and put her feet up on the table.

"Harvey didn't really leave me with any instructions," Rachel said as she took a seat in one of Harvey's visitor's chairs.

"He's used to everyone knowing what to do since they're around. He might have forgotten you don't visit often," Donna said. "But at least you knew to get the blanket. She doesn't go anywhere without it since she found it."

"That was courtesy of Mike helping me out," Rachel said.

"He's been helpful when Harvey has court and I have appointments for all this wedding stuff," Donna sighed.

"You guys would choose to have a baby when I'm not around to help constantly," Rachel laughed quietly.

"Hey, it's not like we planned for you to be gone. Planned any of it, honestly. Except for maybe the wedding. We are at least planning that, slowly but surely," Donna said.

"I think the not planning worked pretty well for you," Rachel said as she looked over at the sleeping baby next to her mother.

"You saying we should elope? My mom and dad would kill me and take in Harvey and Elizabeth. Even if that does seem like a pleasant option at this point," Donna said.

"They'd kill you and not Harvey? I think they'd have a battle on their hands against Jessica and Louis for Elizabeth," Rachel said with a smirk.

"My mom and dad think she's the cutest of all the grandkids," Donna said as she ran a hand down Elizabeth's leg and held onto the baby's foot. A testament to how sound asleep she was, was the fact she hadn't woken up at Donna's hand.

"Obviously we know who the favourite child of the family is," Rachel said with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure Harvey's the favourite of everyone in my family," Donna said with a smile.

"Second only to Elizabeth," Rachel pointed out.

"Correct," Donna nodded. "Switching topics before he walks in, everything set for tonight?"

"Yep," Rachel nodded. "Used your name to confirm and people fell at my feet. I'm still wondering how you control this city when you're here for like 16 hours a day."

"And it will always remain my secret," Donna told Rachel.

"I wonder…" Rachel trailed off as Harvey came in and interrupted.

"If she used her powers for good rather than frighten people, what would happen? What if she really works for the CIA?" Harvey said as he set his briefcase down on his desk. "You don't have to get up."

Rachel paused from the motions of standing and looked over at Donna.

"We live and work together, and he's still not sure how I get the dirt on people," Donna smirked at Rachel and turned to Harvey. "You done for the day?"

"Remind me to get the one notebook in my office that had all my notes for that one class with that one cranky professor," he told Donna as he nodded.

"You get stuck with him for a professor?" Donna asked Rachel.

"Are you sure you didn't attend Harvard Law?" Rachel asked.

"Who's to say I didn't," Donna said as she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Your bio for here doesn't say you did," Rachel said carefully.

"It also omitted the fact we worked for the DA's office back in the day," Donna smirked.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"Who am I not," Donna laughed.

"You're not getting paid if I don't finish this phone call right now," Harvey said as he picked up the phone.

Donna and Rachel shared a look, the older woman signalling it was time for the younger to go.

"Noted," Rachel said. "I'll see you guys later at the bar."

Donna nodded and watched the younger woman leave before she heard Harvey dialling out to speak to his client.

* * *

They had gone home to change into casual clothes. Harvey didn't want to go to a pub in a $7,000 dollar suit. He already felt out of place enough, hanging around all the associates and a few of Mike's friends he had made outside the office. At least, Donna, Jessica and Louis would be there. Well, at least Donna and Jessica, he thought to himself.

Harvey had started the night with Elizabeth in his arms, Donna and Jessica circling around him. He didn't miss the associates giving him side-eye glances and the whispers starting as he had conversations with his daughter. Well, she would babble, a few words clearer to him like  _mama_ ,  _baba_ ,  _dada_. But other than that, he was sure she was making things up. He would watch Louis talk with the associate who stared too long in Harvey's direction and he was actually thankful for the man.

Harvey didn't miss the associates looking at Donna. Some more obvious than others. But he never stepped in, and he noticed Louis hadn't either. Donna was doing fine on her own. The funniest one, in Harvey's opinion, was when Donna actually had to literally close Harold's mouth after she caught him staring. She had put her hand under his chin and then pat his cheek before heading off to the bartender, and in turn, back towards him.

"You enjoying the show?" Donna asked as she handed him the beer she had ordered for him.

They switched baby for alcohol and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe a little," Harvey said. "What'd you say to Harry?"

"Harold?" Donna asked as she fixed Elizabeth's headband.

"Whatever," Harvey said.

"I told him to keep his eyes on my face and not my chest," Donna shrugged. "I'm not even wearing anything revealing."

Harvey smirked and shook his head. He hooked a finger through one of Donna's belt loops and kept her near.

She smirked in response and turned her attention to the baby in her arms as Elizabeth started to run her little fingers through hair like her own and began to talk to Donna.

After Mike and Rachel had entered, to a round of surprise and a late shriek from Elizabeth, Donna and Harvey lost the rights to their own daughter. The little baby instantly reaching for Mike. Donna apologised to the younger man but he shrugged it off, taking the baby in his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Donna shrugged and with her hands now free, she looped Harvey's arm around her shoulder as they leaned against the darkened corner of the private area. They both watched as Harold and Mike's friends only approached him with the baby in his arms. The other associates milling around each other and giving glances to Harvey and Donna's corner and Mike with their baby in his hands.

Donna was glad to see that no matter where they were, Elizabeth always liked to be held by Mike. After his grandmother, he was essentially an orphan. He was excited when Elizabeth finally made her grand entrance. He promised to be a good surrogate brother to the little baby and he's kept his promise ever since.

Later that night, Mike held Elizabeth in his lap as the table grew hushed, a single cupcake with a lit candle making an appearance in front of him. He heard Elizabeth's coo of excitement and grabbed her hands to clap with him quietly as a chorus of  _happy birthday_  made its way around the room. She let out a huff of displeasure as the bright flame was extinguished by him a moment after the singing stopped. He laughed and kissed her temple as Rachel pulled out the candle from the cupcake and unwrapped a portion of it to help his full hands.

"I can take her," Donna said from across the table. The camera on her phone had caught the sweet moments between surrogate brother and sister. While Rachel's phone captured the close up video.

"We're good, aren't we, Beth?" He asked the baby and she clapped on her own violation.

Donna shrugged and watched as each person at the table was suddenly brought a cupcake. When hers was delivered, lemon, if her eyes weren't deceiving her, she turned to Harvey.

"Lemon?" she asked Harvey. "Does he even like lemon?"

"I got him a funfetti one. I got the rest of them vanilla and chocolate. And they chose before they got to the table which one they wanted. You're the only one who got a lemon," Harvey smirked.

Donna's eyes lit up with a grin, even in the darkened pub lighting. She unwrapped the cupcake and handed him the small fork and together they shared the cupcake in front of her.

When they finished, her arm moved to the back of her chair. Her fingers played against the nape of his neck as he watched Elizabeth watch Mike's cupcake slowly disappear. She laughed quietly in his ear when Mike gave her a small piece of cupcake.

"Looks like she has a new friend," Donna told him.

"Only because he's giving her cake," Harvey sighed.

"Should he babysit and deal with the sugar high?" Donna asked with a small smile as he looked horrified at the thought. "Don't worry, Harvey. You'll always be her favourite."

\--

Donna sipped at her coffee and hid a smile behind her coffee cup as she watched father and daughter at the kitchen island. Well, Harvey was sitting in a chair, Elizabeth was sitting in her high chair.

Elizabeth was watching Harvey and copied his every move. When he took a sip of his coffee, she moved to pick up her bottle. When he ate his oatmeal, she picked up a Cheerio. When he caught Donna's eye, he looked over at Elizabeth and he smiled at her. She showcased her two small teeth to him and he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"I should go soon," Harvey said as he looked over to Donna.

Donna looked over at the clock.

"If you want to make it to Hartford for the merger, I'd have to agree," Donna nodded.

Harvey stood up and before he could clear his dishes, Donna set her cup down and brought them to the sink.

"Might want to spend time with her before you leave," Donna told him as she looked pointedly at the baby who was watching him intently.

He picked her up out of her chair, grateful she only had Cheerios this morning and took her into the living room where she proceeded to curl up into his arms. He listened to her hum quietly against his chest, her little fingers rubbing the silk of his tie. He pressed a kiss to her hair and inhaled the baby shampoo he'd not get to smell until Sunday. He never knew he would get so sappy and sentimental about some shampoo. He supposed he had it bad for the mini-version of her mother.

Ten minutes later, Harvey exchanged the baby for his briefcase and watched her carefully.

"She's going to cry either way," Donna said as she read what was clear in his expression.

"I'd have you come but," Harvey trailed off.

"She doesn't like new places," Donna finished. "We'll be fine."

He nodded once. He kissed the baby's cheek and stood up before kissing Donna softly. As he pulled back, it was a strange feeling not going on a business trip without her.

As soon as he stepped out of the door, without her, Elizabeth started to cry. She was clearly unhappy as fat tears rolled down her cheeks, her big brown eyes wet with moisture as her cheeks turned pink. Her pitiful cries of ' _da_ ' went unnoticed by the man, but the baby didn't know any better.

Donna bit her lip as she held Elizabeth close. She moved to Harvey's mock office in the condo with the Elizabeth still crying in her arms. She prayed that he still had the record here and thanked whoever was listening as she found the record and put it on the player. Moving the needle to the right line of the vinyl, she noticed Elizabeth halted her crying when the saxophone started.

"Oh, thank god," Donna whispered as she sat down heavily in Harvey's chair.

She had never been more thankful of father and daughter bonding time over her grandfather's records, particularly this one. Elizabeth hiccuped against Donna's neck as she lay there quietly. Her little fingers scratched against Donnas skin and she made a mental note to find the fingernail clippers sometime today. But for now, Gordon Specter could soothe the heartbroken baby in her arms. And she briefly thanked Harvey for keeping this record here instead of returning it to the office.

* * *

It had finally reached the first night of Harvey being out of town. Which meant it was Elizabeth and Donna's first night of making their own bedtime ritual. But Elizabeth wasn't keen on anything that didn't have Donna nearby. So, the crib situation seemed to be out of the question. Donna wished briefly that the baby wasn't such a daddy's girl and then took it all back. She wouldn't change a thing, no matter how many things she couldn't get done today due to the baby that seemed to be attached to her.

Donna was laying in bed, curling her fingers into Elizabeth's hair as the baby lay curled against her side. She was half-asleep, her eyes opening and closing slowly with each stroke of Donna's fingers. She was clingy today, wouldn't let go of Donna or let Donna out of her sight.

She watched as her phone lit up and looked at the display before sliding her finger across the glass screen.

"You've made a monster, you know," she said as she greeted Harvey on the other end.

"I'm pretty sure it took the two of us," Harvey said. "How bad was it?"

"Let's just say I couldn't even take a shower today. Luckily when my boss isn't at the firm, I don't have to be there," Donna said.

"Da," Elizabeth cooed as Donna talked to Harvey. As if she knew her mother was talking to the one she had been searching for.

"She's been looking for you everywhere," Donna told him. "She's been chanting  _da_  all day. Even decided she couldn't take a nap without me."

"Let me guess, you decided to keep her in our bed. Despite you telling me every time that she needs to sleep in her crib during naps and at night," Harvey said as he laughed low into the phone.

"How about we trade places and see how you like her crying and clinging to you all day," Donna said. "Oh, wait. She clings to you all the time."

"It's not my fault she loves me more than you," Harvey said.

"I'd say she's more wrapped around your finger," Donna told him. "One of us has to be captain of the ship."

"True," he nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"I took a video of her calling out for you. Even took some pictures of her. If it wasn't so pitiful, I might have laughed. I'll send it to you when we're done," Donna said as she looked down at the baby in question.

Sometime in the few minutes they had been talking, Elizabeth had finally fallen asleep.

"She looks like you when she's sleeping," Donna said.

Elizabeth's mouth was partially open, her tiny hands were clutching onto Donna's shirt and her auburn hair was spread over the sheets she lay on.

"I'm sure she looks more like you," Harvey said. "Unless she changed in the last 16 hours I've been gone."

"I've cut her hair to match yours and exchanged her dresses for suits," Donna said with a laugh.

"As long as they're baby Tom Fords I'm okay with that," Harvey told her.

"If only that were true," Donna said. He'd hate that. He loved getting her dressed in her dresses and parading her around at work. Almost as if he was telling everyone to look at the exceptional work he partially created. He also loved her little locks of auburn hair. He was always running his hands through it when she was asleep on him.

Donna's eyes closed involuntarily and she sighed. Who knew doing nothing could make one so tired.

"I'll be home Sunday," Harvey told her. "Probably afternoon, around her nap time."

"Okay," Donna nodded. "I'll send you the video now. You need anything from the office?"

"No, I'll have Mike do the paperwork," Harvey told her. "Stay there with her."

"Anything else?" Donna asked with a yawn.

"Just called to check in," Harvey told her.

"Night," Donna said quietly.

"Night," Harvey returned.

He listened to the click of the call ending and watched his phone turn dark again. He waited a few minutes until his phone lit up with Donna's name again.

He pressed play on the video, listening to Donna's commentary as she followed Elizabeth on the couch. Harvey looked closely at the baby as she held herself up with a death grip on the couch. She walked clumsily and paused as she stood next to Donna's legs. He laughed to himself at the onesie she wore. It was one of her letter onesies. The c, with a picture of a crab. He couldn't see the writing but had memorised it: feeling crabby today. Donna had found it so amusing she bought one in every size to make sure she always had one that fit. She looked up to Donna and therefore Donna's phone, pointing towards the general direction of the door.

"Da," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Daddy's gone to Hartford. He'll be back Sunday," Donna said as if Elizabeth could understand.

The video caught Donna's quiet laugh as Elizabeth looked at her with a less than pleased glance. Almost something Donna would give him in the office.

"She's been looking for you all day," Donna's voice said over the video. "But we're about to have another meltdown right now, so, bye."

The video ended abruptly and Harvey shook his head. Even he could tell through the video that Elizabeth was about to cry again.

He sighed and turned off his phone, looking at the stacks of papers he had to get through by the morning. He briefly remembered a time when he enjoyed the mundane work. Back before Donna entered his life and began to do this for him. Or when she didn't feel like it, she'd at least keep him company. But as he looked over at his phone, he knew Donna was probably asleep, despite it only being 7:30 at night. She had enough on her plate to deal with. She didn't need to listen to him whining about merger acquisitions and the payout on both sides. For that, he could at least call Mike. Which was exactly what he did as soon as he unlocked his phone.

\--

When he walked through the door on Sunday afternoon, the condo was quiet. He put his briefcase on the counter and held onto his suit bag as he walked back to the bedroom. Finding no occupants, he set the bag down and looked to the closed door on the other side of the hallway. Shrugging out of his suit jacket, tie, and shoes, he placed the jacket and tie on a hanger before making his way down the hall.

Opening the door quietly, he watched as Donna looked up at him from the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Awesome," Donna said as Elizabeth turned.

"Da," Elizabeth cried. She sat up in Donna's arms and reached her little hands out for Harvey, her long fingers waving at him.

He moved to Donna's side and took his baby from her mother's arms.

"There goes her nap," Donna sighed as she stood up from the chair. She watched as Elizabeth's tired eyes lit up when she recognised her father.

"Come on," Harvey said as he placed Elizabeth in one arm and grabbed Donna's wrist with the other.

"Where exactly are we going?" Donna asked.

"To let her take a nap," Harvey said.

"She's not going to sleep now," Donna said as he led them to their room.

"You'll see. Pull the curtains," he told her as they stepped into their room.

She did as she was told and the room was shrouded in darkness despite the sun being out. She watched as he set Elizabeth in the middle of the bed. She watched him carefully as he stripped down from his suit to his white undershirt and his boxers. He backed up to get his pajama pants and Elizabeth started to cry and move towards him.

"No, no, no," Harvey said as he scooped her up. Forgoing his pants, he climbed into the messy, unmade bed. With Elizabeth still on his chest, he pats the bed and looked over at Donna as she stood on her side of the bed.

She watched as Elizabeth's eyes opened and closed. Harvey's fingers gently rubbed against Elizabeth's onesie covered back.

Donna sighed and got into the bed.

"I feel like a lazy bum. I haven't gotten dressed since you left," she said.

"The hazards of having a baby with separation anxiety at maximum. God only knows why," Harvey said as she felt her move to be flush against his side.

"Glad you're home," she whispered. She watched as the baby's eyes drooped. She wouldn't be up for long.

"Because to her, you're a superhero," Donna asked, answering his rhetorical question of why she would have a weekend-long fit of him being gone.

Harvey turned his head to look at her and smiled genuinely at her.

"Superhero? Like with a cape and tights?" Harvey asked.

"Capes are bad. Did you not learn anything from watching  _The Incredibles_  with Ava?" Donna asked.

"I got that you're basically Elastagirl," he said as he waited

"Oh, god. You're delirious. Go to sleep," Donna said as she sighed.

"Family nap time?" Harvey asked.

"Yes," Donna said. "Family nap time."

And before all three of them were aware, they had each fallen asleep to the rhythmic, quiet sounds Elizabeth made as she was once again reunited with her favourite person.


	3. Chapter 3

_12 months_

She grabbed the wayward fingers as they ran across her stomach. She entwined their fingers and set their linked hands on her stomach. As soon as she opened her eyes to look over at him, she groaned quietly. A migraine had crept up the one day she would need to actually be on her game. Her arm moved over her eyes as she moved from her side onto her back. She briefly wished for the same blackout curtains they have at their condo with all the sunlight shining through the linen gauze curtains.

"A migraine?" Harvey asked quietly from beside her.

She loosened her fingers from their clasped hands and brought her free arm up and nodded with her fist, the pounding in her head only increasing when she tried to nod her head yes. She noticed the bed shifting but didn't dare look at him. She knew where he was headed. She placed her free hand around her middle and waited for him to get back.

A few minutes later, she felt his fingers against her lips and opened them as she tasted the chalky, bitter pills, and she frowned. A plastic straw replaced his fingers and she sipped at the water to wash the taste of the aspirin away.

"Go back to sleep, I'll see how you're doing in a couple hours," Harvey said as he set the glass down on her end table.

"You sure you're okay with her?" Donna asked as she shifted away from the window and more towards his side of the bed.

"I've done it before. She'll be fine for a couple hours without me if you need me to stay here. Jessica is next door," Harvey told her as he ran a finger down her exposed bare arm. As he made his way downstairs for the aspirin, he had texted Jessica to come over and help with Elizabeth, since he could see her quietly playing with her toes in the video monitor on his side of the bed.

"One of us should be with her on her birthday," Donna said quietly.

"She's one. Is she really going to remember if we weren't with her for breakfast?" Harvey asked.

"We'll remember," Donna told him.

"I'll check on you in a couple hours then," he reiterated.

"Okay," she whispered.

He stayed until he heard her breathing even out in sleep and carefully stood up, trying not to jar the bed.

* * *

Harvey made his way downstairs again to find Jessica in the kitchen, a pot of coffee on and a newly minted one-year-old in the high chair next to her. The baby's pajamas still on, hair sticking up and full of banana mush. Mush which could have only come from her hands, full of the fruit. At least one adult was taking care of her this morning.

"You busy?" Harvey asked his boss as he stepped over the few Cheerios on the floor in order to get to the coffee pot. He ran his hands through the short auburn hair of his daughter, banana making his fingers sticky. He quickly pressed his lips to her crown and licked his lips with a shake of his head as he got a mug out.

"Not so much," Jessica said. "Where's Donna?"

"Attempting to sleep off a migraine," Harvey said as he fixed his coffee.

Jessica nodded sympathetically.

"What do you need me to do?" Jessica asked.

"She had the bakery and the deli in town cater everything. I just need it picked up eventually," Harvey said as he leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee. "I'd rather not do it with the escape artist."

"Just give me her list and I'll be one my way," Jessica said. "You can clean the mess up, right?"

"This is hardly a mess compared to the carrot incident," Harvey said. He still saw fantom stains of carrot puree on the floor at the condo.

"I don't think I want to know," Jessica shook her head.

Harvey pulled open the cabinet next to the fridge and tore off the sheet of paper with Donna's familiar handwriting and highlighter marks on it. He glanced over it once before handing it over to Jessica.

"That should be everything," Harvey said.

"I'll see you later then. Leave the door unlocked, just in case you're busy with her. Don't want anyone to ring the bell," Jessica said.

Harvey nodded and looked to his daughter that was currently hanging onto every word. Some days, he swore she could understand what they were saying.

"But I'll give them all a heads up to come later versus sooner," Jessica said as she stood up from the barstool on the opposite side of the counter.

"Jessica," Harvey called out as she moved to the door. He waited until she turned. "Thank you."

She nodded once with a small smile and was out the door.

Harvey took a sip of his coffee and sighed. Elizabeth gave him a toothy smile as she ran her hands through her hair again.

"Luckily your mom isn't up to see this," Harvey shook his head.

Elizabeth only laughed at his reaction, tilting her head as she leaned back against her high chair.

"Guess we should get you breakfast," Harvey said as he set his coffee down and headed for the pantry.

He made her rice cereal at the same time he made his oatmeal. Using one of the instant packages for himself. He wasn't sure how much of Jessica's banana she had actually eaten but he wasn't going to jinx not giving her a full meal. And she was known to loudly protest if she was in her high chair with nothing to do. They matched each other bite for bite, as she usually did. And thankfully she didn't try to wrestle the spoon from him, which only gave away how hungry she had actually been.

"Mama?" the baby asked as Harvey scooped up the last of the cereal in her bowl.

"Mama's still sleeping," Harvey told her.

"Up?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Not yet," Harvey said with a shake of his head. He received a shake of her head back.

"We've really got to get you cleaned up," he said as he looked over at her. Her auburn hair was standing up straight, banana mush drying quickly and crumbling when she touched her hands to her head.

He was glad he hadn't changed into his clothes yet when he took her out of the high chair.

"Next time, tell Jessica you don't like bananas, okay?" he asked her as if she understood.

She only smiled in response and lifted her arms up and fingers waving.

"Up," she told him.

"Let's hope mama still has your bath stuff down here," he told her as he lifted her up and proceeded to get banana mush on his bare chest. He didn't want to take her upstairs, knowing she was a little mermaid and loved the water. He made his way to the one and only guest bedroom downstairs, thanking whatever powers that be, for Donna not moving her bath items from last night's excursion to get her to like outside.

He set her down next to him and she grabbed onto the side of the bath as he adjusted the taps. She bounced up and down on her feet and gave a gasp of excitement as Harvey plugged the tub and the water started filling up. He put the suction cupped booster seat into the bathtub and turned towards her. She turned as well and let go of the tub, wobbling for a minute standing on her own before Harvey caught her.

"When are you going to start walking?" he asked her as he started to unbutton the footie pajamas on her small frame.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head.

She had been taking steps with help but would freeze when left alone. She'd never walk around anyone but Harvey and Donna, he had noticed when Jessica was having dinner with them one night and she had only gripped the couch next to him when he tried to show his boss that she could walk when assisted.

Once she was unbuttoned and undressed, with her diaper now off, he set her in the small seat and handed her a baby washcloth and a small plastic frog.

Elizabeth looked at him and splashed the water.

"In?" she asked.

"Only mama gets in the tub with you," Harvey shook his head as he took his own cup of water and tilted her head back, cupping his free hand over her forehead and getting her head wet. She loved the water, she just hated it getting in her face.

He let her splash as washed her hair, making various up-dos and mohawks with the soapy strands to amuse himself. He tilted her head back and washed her hair of the soap. He smiled as his eyes met her own, the similar colour staring back at him, even when upside down. He laughed as she stuck her washcloth in her mouth. When he tried to pull it out, she used her teeth to hold onto it.

"I see mama's been teaching you things," Harvey said as he dropped the effort and began to soap his own washcloth.

He cleaned all the little nooks and crannies, smiled as she laughed and pulled her arm down when he tickled under her arms. She attempted to help him wash her belly, but she ended up cleaning off the soap instead. He washed her off completely and dropped the washcloth in the water as he finished. He let her play with the frog and the washcloth, hearing her high pitched voice tell a story she only knew.

When she was finished with her bath, Harvey got her dressed in a simple white onesie and put pale blue cotton shorts on her little legs. He figured it was too early to put her dress on since she still had her nap to go in a couple hours. Meanwhile, he had grabbed a shirt from the hamper in the laundry room, just in case anyone else came into the house.

* * *

He placed her in the playpen while he cleaned up their mess from the kitchen and the bath. She was content to play with her stuffed animals and a ball while he cleaned for the next hour and a half. When he finished, he pulled her out and placed her on the floor. He took her favourite stuffed animal and held it out to her. She reached for it and he shook his head.

"You've got to walk to get this one," he said as he sat down on the hardwood floor to be more at her level.

Elizabeth tried to crawl to him and he placed the toy behind his back as she cried out at him.

"Let's walk, he said as he held out his fingers for her to grab. He helped her stand and waited until she was steady before he released her grip on his fingers. He backed up a foot and waited for her to do something.

She looked up at him and her lip trembled.

"Beth, come here," Harvey tried.

She took two steps before starting to cry, and he abandoned his quest for her to take more than a few steps and gathered her into his arms. He gave her the stuffed dog back and she curled an arm around it. She proceeded to wet his shirt with her tears and he felt bad for making her do this. But if he didn't get her to settle soon, she'd wake Donna.

He stood up with her, his knees popping as he straightened his legs. He moved to the shelf with the books and DVDs, pulling out Donna's favourite movie to watch with Elizabeth. He was secretly hoping she'd fall asleep, but he honestly didn't see that happening right now. He quickly put the film into the machine and turned the television on. He propped himself in the corner of the couch and quietly shushed her while rubbing her back with his fingers drawing patterns. When the film began, after Harvey skipped the ads and pressed play from the menu screen, she turned her head on his shoulder. The shuddering breath she released was sad and he would have laughed but she had a sensitive little ego.

"Mama," she sighed against him as he rubbed her back.

"She's still sleeping," Harvey said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's my turn to watch it with you."

He felt her watching the film since he couldn't see her face. Her finger and toes curled and flexed each time Ariel sang. When the shaggy dog and Prince Eric came on, she cooed, he swore there was a quiet sigh of  _dada_. But he couldn't be 100% sure since her voice was muffled in his shirt. Adding to the fact, Donna was the one who usually watched this with her, she probably made up a whole story that went along with this film.

Just as Ursula was trading Ariel legs for her voice, Jessica quietly walked in the side door and delivered the cake and the dinner, setting each in the mostly empty fridge. She smiled at the sight of father and daughter, quietly motioning for him to call her if they needed anything. Elizabeth in the meantime, called out for her mother, still receiving no response.

When the film finished, he was sure that she was asleep. Unfortunately when he moved, she was jarred and she began to cry.

He placed her out in front of him and looked at her.

"Beth, what do you want?" Harvey asked.

Her little face looked up at him, her pink cheeks wet with tear stains and tears still pooling in her dark brown eyes.

"Mama," she pleaded. She rubbed at her little eyes, a sure sign she was past the point of exhaustion.

Harvey sighed and shook his head.

It had been a few hours, he was supposed to go and check on her as promised. So he lifted Elizabeth into his arms and she tucked her head into his chest, pitiful cries for her mother going unanswered.

Elizabeth was having a meltdown. Not surprising with no nap. But the rest of their "family" was supposed to arrive in a few hours.

"If we're going to see mama, you have to stop crying. Crying makes her head hurt today," Harvey said as the crying jag lessened in loudness but not intensity.

He began to make his way upstairs and headed in the opposite direction of her bedroom. He put a finger on his lips and she repeated the action. The only sound out of her now was hiccuping gasps from the crying, her tear stained cheeks rubbing against Harvey's shirt.

He didn't want to set her on the bed. He has just wanted to show her that her mother was actually here while he checked on her. But Elizabeth dove for the bed, and instead of jostling the sleeping woman in it, he compromised and set her down gently. He watched as she tangled her feet in the sheets and looked to him for help. Once freed, she repeated the crawling motion until reaching her mother's side. Her head went down on the pillow next to Donna's, the rest of her flopping down quietly in exhaustion.

Donna's hand came up automatically and she curled Elizabeth into her warmth, feeling the little puffs of air against her collarbone, the little bare feet rubbing against the soft cotton of her shirt in a familiar pattern.

"We're fine," Donna said without opening her eyes. The pounding of her head was starting again as she woke. She'd need a couple more hours.

He knew without asking her, how she was. He noticed her brows furrowing even as she held her eyes shut.

"I'll be in downstairs and then I'll take a shower. Call me if you need me," Harvey said.

He watched as Donna's hand went into Elizabeth's hair and she made slow, deliberate strokes, curling her fingers by her ears. The spot that seemed to calm the baby down as he heard the shuddering breath. He moved down to Elizabeth's room and grabbed her blanket to throw on top of the two. They were both asleep as Harvey came back into the room a few minutes later and placed the blanket over them. As he placed the blanket over him, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Elizabeth curled into the same position she did when she was a baby against Donna. Her forehead was pressed against Donna's neck, her little fingers curled into Donna's shirt. He turned one more time to watch them before heading downstairs to make sure everything was cleaned up. He supposed with them asleep, he'd actually get some things done before the party started.

* * *

When Donna woke again, Elizabeth was still curled up against her. Her blanket spread over both of them, the baby's hands curled into her shirt underneath thanks to the scoop neck. Donna blinked slowly and noticed Harvey in the doorway.

"What time is it?" Donna asked.

"A little after three," Harvey said as he looked at his watch. "How are you feeling?"

"It's better, not completely gone," Donna said as she ran her fingers through Elizabeth's hair. "You gave her a bath."

"Jessica decided to give her some banana this morning before her cereal," Harvey said.

Donna gave a low laugh and Harvey moved from the doorway to the bed.

"They're going to be here in two hours," Harvey said. "She was cranky and didn't want to do anything, so I'd let her sleep."

"I'd take a shower, but she's got a grip on my shirt," Donna said. Elizabeth was a light sleeper. When she was moved or touched, she'd wake up. The opposite of how she was when she was a new baby.

"You want anything in the meantime?" Harvey asked.

"Is the manicotti still in the fridge from last night?" Donna asked.

"Those are mine," Harvey said.

"And what's yours is mine," Donna said.

"I think that's for when we're married. We still have three months until that starts to take effect," Harvey said.

Donna only raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Fine. You want them warmed or out of the fridge?" Harvey asked.

"Cold is fine," Donna said.

Harvey came back a few minutes later and climbed into the bed, placing the takeout box on his lap. Donna realised in order to eat, she'd have to sit up. She curled her fingers against Elizabeth's downy hair once more before moving. Donna leaned up against one of her hands and ignored the fork in Harvey's hand.

"She's going to be mad if you drop it on her blanket or even her," Harvey pointed out.

"Luckily I know how to do this thing called laundry," Donna aside as she bit into the stuffed pasta. "Oh, this is good. Remind me to get this next time."

When they got to their house in East Hampton yesterday afternoon, they opted to go out to dinner rather than going shopping for ingredients for dinner. They were both tired from the long work week. She had gone with the spaghetti since she knew Elizabeth would like it and she was still too little for her own meal.

"It's even better warm," Harvey said.

"Have you ever tried this cold?" Donna asked.

When Harvey shook his head, she leaned over and placed the last of her first manicotti at his lips. He looked at her sceptically but opened his mouth anyway, his teeth scraping over her fingers as she placed it in his mouth.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she said as she licked her fingers.

"I was eating what you shoved in my mouth," Harvey said with a blank, innocent look.

"Can't do much with her in the bed and a migraine on top of it," Donna said as she grabbed the second manicotti from the takeout box.

"I hear it helps reduce the pain," Harvey said.

"We can test that theory later then," Donna said as she took a bite. "When all the party guests leave. On their own violation."

Harvey grinned and leaned back against the headboard.

As if she knew she had been talked about, Elizabeth woke up and curled herself against the free space Donna created.

Harvey's hand moved under the blanket and touched Elizabeth's foot.

"No, dada," Elizabeth said as she kicked at his invading hand away. Her voice was muffled against Donna's side but it was clear as she kicked, she didn't want anything to do with him right now.

Donna gave Harvey a small smile and put her half-eaten manicotti back in the box and licked her fingers clean before pushing Elizabeth out from under her. Before she could protest, Donna sat up slowly and curled Elizabeth onto her chest. Elizabeth's sleepy brown eyes blinked slowly and tucked her head into the space between Donna's chest and chin. Donna pat Elizabeth's diaper covered bottom in greeting and watched Harvey closely. She was surprised Elizabeth had wanted to go to her. Of course, she liked to curl up and quietly wake up, but more often than not she liked to do that with Harvey. Apparently not seeing Donna until nap time had thrown the baby off.

Elizabeth reached out as Harvey used the fork to begin to eat the half eaten manicotti in this box.

"Hungry?" Harvey asked Elizabeth. He received a blank stare. "You're going to have to get up and let mama shower."

Donna reached over and took the half-eaten manicotti and brought it back to her lips. Soon enough, Elizabeth's head moved from her chest to sit up against Donna's stomach. She opened her mouth like a little baby bird and Donna complied, making sure a smaller section made it into Elizabeth's mouth.

"Great, make sure she knows its okay to eat like a caveman," Harvey said as he started to cut the last one in the box with the side of the fork.

"She's one. She eats like a caveman already," Donna said as watched Elizabeth eat another small bite. "At least she's not picky about this food."

"Those were expensive manicotti. Of course she's going to like them. She has your taste in everything," Harvey pointed out.

"Of course she does. And not an ounce of yours, mister I wear Tom Fords and nothing else," Donna said.

Back when he first hired Mike, he once had a $1,200 dollar suit on and freaked out that Mike was standing next to him in a hundred dollar suit. She had laughed and countered that her outfit was less than $1,200 dollars but not to worry, her blouse was more money than his associate's suit. He had told her that was why he loved her. Sure, it was pocket change to them, but any middle class, blue collar worker would kill for the option to buy a suit like that.

"Get me a wet washcloth," Donna said as she rubbed a thumb over Elizabeth's mouth and wiped up sauce she had gotten on her face. The baby, in turn, stuck her mouth on Donna's thumb to eat it.

"Why?" Harvey asked.

"Turn to daddy and give him a smile, Beth," Donna said as she smiled herself.

Elizabeth turned and grinned, sauce and cheese staining her lips and Harvey only shook his head as he headed for the bathroom.

"Nice," he sighed.

Harvey wiped Elizabeth's face off and took her from Donna when Donna began to frown and wince.

"I left the aspirin in the bathroom. I'll go get her more lunch and then put her in her dress," Harvey said as Elizabeth watched Donna over Harvey's shoulder.

"Thank god there are dimmers in the bathroom," she said as she got up slowly.

Harvey watched as she slowly entered the bathroom and dimmed the lights to where it was almost off, as she reached for the aspirin on the counter. She swallowed two again and reached for a cup of water he had left next to the bottle. He was good to her. He was always good to her, but when these occasions happened, it was almost like how he wouldn't leave her side after they had found out about Elizabeth. As she turned on the shower head, she briefly wondered if it was too early to think about having another go at the whole baby thing.

\--

She felt him staring at her, even though he walked inside without his shoes, carrying his feet lightly on the hardwood. She'd let him have his fun. But she always knew when he stared. It was an art form, a honed system after years of getting caught. He'd try to be subtle about it, back when they first worked in the DA's office. She had only laughed after the fifth time he had refused to look away after being caught. She had asked him why and he had replied he couldn't help it, he liked nice things. She had countered telling him cupcakes and diamonds were nice, too. But that didn't mean she stared at them all the time. That anniversary, he had given her a pair of diamond earrings and a cupcake. Now a well-known tradition for the two of them.

She was cast out of her musings by his fingers making their way down her spine, stopping at her waist as he moved into her.

"You're supposed to be keeping her entertained," Donna said as Harvey came up behind her.

"She's under the supervision of her favourite person. Well, the favourite person besides you and me," Harvey said as he leaned over her shoulder and glanced at what she was doing.

"Jessica's here?" Donna asked. The last thing she knew, it was only Mike and Rachel outside.

"Just got here with Louis," Harvey said.

"So you pawned her off on your boss to come and see how I was?" Donna said as she smirked to herself.

"Everyone is outside watching her freak out when someone tries to put her on the grass instead of the blanket laid out just for her," Harvey said. He tried not to laugh, but even he had to admit her instant reaction was hilarious.

"And you're not going to rescue her?" Donna asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm supposed to be getting her mama," he told her.

"I was wrapping her present I forgot about and I said I'd be outside when I finished drying my hair," Donna told him as she stripped the ribbon with her scissors and made curls at the top of the package.

"Your hair is fine and the present is fine. She's one, she doesn't care how it's wrapped," Harvey said.

"Go rescue her, give her to Rachel, and I'll be out in a minute," Donna said.

"How do you know it's not Rachel doing it?" Harvey asked.

"Because it's Mike. She loves him no matter what torture he puts her through," Donna said.

"You sure you're not a spy?" Harvey asked jokingly.

"One never knows," Donna said with a small smile on her lips.

He shook his head and made his way outside again stealing Elizabeth away from her surrogate brother as she gave a half-pleading cry of  _no_ to Mike as he continued to hold her above the grass. Mike looked sad but Harvey shrugged, he was just doing as he was told, and let Rachel have time with Elizabeth. As soon as his daughter was situated, he moved into the house again.

Elizabeth, for her part, was happy to now be sitting in the shade with Rachel. She gave Mike a look similar to Donna's look of annoyance when the man in question sat down next to Rachel.

"She really looks like Donna," Mike said as he sat down next to Rachel.

"She is half Donna," Louis said.

"I'm pretty sure Donna just cloned herself and bam, Elizabeth happened," Mike countered.

"She does like me more than Harvey. And she does like tea parties and Shakespeare," Louis noted. "So, I believe it."

Rachel only laughed and hugged Elizabeth tighter against her.

"Go take pictures," Rachel told Mike. "Isn't that why you brought your camera in the first place?"

"Right, the scrapbook," Mike nodded.

"Shh," Rachel said as she watched Harvey come out of the house again. This time he held a package, Donna trailing behind him with a bottle of water.

\--

Donna sat on the steps outside in the shade and watched as Harvey held onto Elizabeth's hands as he followed behind the baby's wobbly steps. She almost mastered walking on her own, but she froze when there were too many people watching her. Which was why everyone was on the other side of the house where Elizabeth couldn't see. Only Mike was visible if she turned, but she was focused in on her mother. After all, she preferred to show off her skill with just her mother and father around. Donna couldn't help but smile when Elizabeth laughed as she reached her, finally.

"How are you feeling?" Harvey asked yet again.

"Wishing I did not have this today of all days. But migraines wait for no one," Donna said.

Elizabeth held onto Donna's legs and she pats her mother's knee.

"Mama," Elizabeth said as she looked up at the woman.

"Beth", Donna said as she looked down. "You going to walk for me?"

Elizabeth nodded and then shook her head.

Donna grabbed her from the ground as held her above her head. The familiar deep belly laugh came out of her daughter and Donna smiled.

"Walk for me," Donna whispered into Elizabeth's ear as she set her down and turned the baby around so she faced Harvey.

Harvey crouched down to her level, holding out his hands.

Elizabeth looked from Donna back to Harvey and back again.

Her little tongue poked out and she pats her hand against Donna's knee a few times before letting go. She stood on her own, with Donna's hands at the ready to grab her if she decided to fall. When she smiled over at Donna, showing her four little teeth, Donna reciprocated with one of her own, telling her to go to her daddy. And with one last look back and forth between Harvey and Donna, Elizabeth took a few steps. She fell, and Donna shook her head as Harvey went to pick her up. Harvey stayed where he was and watched as Elizabeth picked herself back up and looked back to Donna before looking to Harvey again. She placed one foot in front of the other until she got to her father's side.

"Good job, Beth. You did good," Harvey whispered to his daughter as her face lit up. Her brown eyes twinkling just like her mother's when she knew something he didn't. He kissed her auburn hair blowing in the slight ocean breeze, the colour of her mother's.

"Are you ready for her newfound freedom?" Donna asked from beside him.

He had been so caught up in Elizabeth, he hadn't realised she had moved from the porch steps.

"This means you're going to not be wearing any more of those heels," Harvey said as he picked Elizabeth up and brought himself up to his full height.

"If you think her walking is going to stop me from wearing my heels, you're sorely mistaken," Donna said with a laugh. "But we are going to now have to remove all the sharp-cornered objects from the condo until she gets her sea legs."

"Sea legs?" Harvey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're next to the ocean, I thought it was appropriate," Donna shrugged as they made their way back to their guests.

"She can walk. Let's hope she shows off her skill sooner rather than later," Harvey said as he sat down in one of the lounge chairs next to the oversized blanket. He placed Elizabeth on the blanket and Donna came to sit down beside her on the blanket, making sure to face away from the sun.

"Does this mean I can finally start buying her shoes?" Louis asked.

Harvey turned to him with a raised eyebrow, a laugh starting to form. Donna hitting his leg subtly was the only thing that prevented its escape.

"Whatever you want to do Louis," Harvey said as he composed himself a moment later.

"I saw this one pair at Nordstrom, they were just like the flat pair Donna wore that one weekend we were here last July," Louis began his story.

Harvey wasn't listening… or at least wasn't listening intently. He was watched his daughter play with her mother's hair, hearing her giggle as Donna leaned backwards or forwards, letting her hair drag through the baby's grasp. Donna had one of her arms wrapped around Elizabeth's little form, keeping her steady as she stood beside Donna. They both had the same smile on their faces, Harvey noticed as they were completely immersed in their own little world.

\--

Harvey's arm wrapped around her shoulder as he came up behind her. Her hand moved to cover his and leaned back into his frame as she craned her neck to the side. Donna was watching as Jessica played with the baby and her blocks on the blanket. Louis was sitting beside them, most likely reciting Shakespeare. He had done that ever since she laughed at him when she was a new baby.

"Feeling better?" Harvey asked as he dipped his head to whisper against her skin.

"Still a slight throbbing, but the aspirin and water are helping. And the fact the sun is finally not as glaring," she said.

"You know Mike has his camera out," Harvey said as he pressed his lips against her temple.

"He's had it out all day," Donna pointed out.

"But now its aimed towards us," Harvey said.

"Well then, I expect you to keep things g-rated," Donna said pointedly as she smiled up at him from her viewpoint.

"There are children around," Harvey noted.

"Our child," Donna pointed out.

"Our child needs food. She's going to start screaming soon," Harvey said.

"She only does that when its breakfast time with you because you ignore her and read the paper," Donna said with a small laugh.

"I do not ignore her," Harvey countered.

"Do you look at the _Times_?" Donna asked.

"Yes," Harvey said simply.

"Then you ignore her, according to her," Donna shrugged. "She's one. She needs your undivided attention."

"You go rescue her from Louis, I'll bring the stuff out," Harvey said.

"I hardly think she needs rescuing," Donna said as she heard the familiar giggle ring out. "Reciting Shakespeare isn't harmful."

"Of course not," Harvey said. "But go get her and use that mom tone of yours to tell everyone dinner is happening."

He felt her slip out of his grasp and she turned when she was halfway to Elizabeth, Jessica, and Louis, giving him a smirk. He shook his head and moved inside to get the various dishes for dinner.

Donna had placed her next to Harvey around the table. Donna was at the side, but Elizabeth was sharing the head of the table privileges with her father since it was her birthday and all.

Harvey had placed all the dishes in the middle of the table and soon enough, everyone was around the wooden table.

"Lobster?" Louis asked.

"Flew in from Maine this morning," Donna said. "Don't worry, she's having chicken, fruit, and Waldorf salad."

Donna placed some of the sliced chicken pieces, some blueberries and cantaloupe, and Waldorf salad on a plate. She took out all the walnuts out of the Waldorf salad before placing the plate on Elizabeth's high chair top. She handed the baby her own small set of a fork and spoon before she began to make her own plate.

Donna and Harvey ate while keeping one eye on Elizabeth beside them. The rest were mesmerised by the one-year-old. They watched her eat, not making a mess with any of her dinner or herself.

"Sometimes I forget you guys don't eat with her that often," Donna commented as she watched the other four openly stare as Elizabeth used her hands to pick out the grapes.

That comment seemed to snap everyone back to their dinners, while Harvey and Donna shared a small smile over Elizabeth's high chair.

When dinner was finished, they brought out Elizabeth's small cake and a larger one to split between the rest of them. The funfetti single cake had a small Ariel and Prince Eric on it, the larger one was a simple white cake with white frosting and raspberry filling. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she looked to her father as the small group sang happy birthday to her. When they finished, everyone waited on pins and needles to see what the baby would do.

Since she was watching him, Harvey took his finger and swiped it through the side of the cake, bringing a small amount of frosting to her lips. She stared as her mouth moved automatically over his finger.

"Play and eat," Harvey said. He was watching Donna cut the white cake into pieces for the rest of them.

Elizabeth seemed to wait until she noticed everyone was eating the cake, and finally decided to do the same thing. She dipped her little fingers into the frosting and cake, pulling them back out and sucking on the digits. Harvey took pity on her and forked a piece of her cake, holding the white cake with multicoloured sprinkles to her lips.

"If she wasn't like you, she'd actually be getting messy," Harvey told Donna.

"I seem to remember a banana incident from this morning," Jessica piped up.

"And the carrots," Donna countered. "She just wants you to feed her."

Elizabeth took the piece of cake offered by Harvey on the fork. Donna only shook her head and smiled internally. Harvey was wrapped around his daughter's finger and he didn't even realise it.

\--

Elizabeth was on Donna's lap as Harvey tried to entice her with a present. The bright colours contrasting against the white of Harvey's shirt and the blue of sky and ocean just behind him. She held the card in her hand, ignoring the present in favour of the brightly coloured giraffe in front of her. She was amazed it was opening and closing. Harvey began to open the present, watching Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye, seeing if the loud tearing of paper enticed her. No such luck, as she hid her face in the card.

Harvey opened each of the gifts as Elizabeth played with the first card she had gotten. And he couldn't blame anyone there since it was from Donna's parents. But he was sure the others didn't care since they seemed to be enjoying watching Elizabeth talk to the card and hold it upside down and sideways. She suddenly stopped and looked over at the attention she was getting after Harvey had finished opening all the gifts, a large stack of clothes in one box, a few Disney princess things in another box.

Elizabeth hid her face in Donna's shirt, and Donna felt she was getting overwhelmed with all the attention. Donna leaned back in her chair and felt the sigh, felt the little hand start to make slow patterns, her breathing changing as she blinked her heavy eyelids open in an effort to stay awake. It was the little signs that added up, she wouldn't last for very much longer. Donna relished the contact, knowing that today she was attached to her side because she was missing for half the morning. It was once in a blue moon when Elizabeth would actually stay with her for long. After all, it was Harvey she rarely got to see until they went into the firm. And, truth be told, she loved the father and daughter moments between the two other people in her life. She loved all the pictures she had on her phone of their moments. The ones he knew she took and the ones he didn't know about. Just like she knew he had pictures as well. Unfortunately for him, she always looked through all his pictures.

Elizabeth had changed them both. Harvey finally had a family to care about. He could finally be genuinely happy and not put a façade on when having the holiday dinners with her family. He had someone to welcome him home at night, two someones in fact. He had little footsteps marching in place or a well-placed clap of hands if she was already in her high chair, eyes lighting up as she recognised the familiar tall form of her father coming home for the night. She never missed the fall of his face when he came home late, Elizabeth already in her crib, sleeping soundly. Sometimes she'd turn on the video monitor and watch him stand there in the darkened room, watching her sleep before making his way back to their bedroom to change out of his suit. Sometimes she'd leave the video monitor off and curl into the couch cushions with a small smile on her face. Those times, he'd come back into the room and ask her what was with the smile. She'd never reply, only shake her head and switch from leaning against the back of the sofa to lean against him. She didn't mind becoming the second thought when he came home.

Elizabeth had changed her, too. They never tell you it changes you in the books you read to prepare for a baby. They never tell you that suddenly everything else seems so dull and boring compared to the life you have with a baby. She had always been happy, a different level of happy than Harvey. She always had a loving family, someone to ask her how her day was when she came home from school, someone to talk to when she was feeling homesick in the city. But the happiness changed when Elizabeth came. It became more tangible with Elizabeth, seeing a carbon copy of herself in a little package every morning, made everything worth it. She didn't realise how much she desired that happiness her mother had, her sisters had until she had woken up in that hospital bed with Harvey talking to their brand new baby as she quietly rested against his chest.

Elizabeth was something they never had to negotiate on. The exhaustion, the long days and hard nights, the 2 and 3 am feedings early on, the deep belly laughs and first smiles, were all worth it. It was worth it because she loved seeing the familiar twinkle in the baby's eye and having it mirrored in Harvey's eyes. His happiness was something she would never regret, especially with him having happy moments few and far between in his life. She had never realised how much she desired seeing him happy again, seeing that love in his eyes, until she had seen it the day they brought their child into the world. The day, a year ago, when she realised she had wanted this more than anything else in her life. A year ago when she realised it wasn't too late to get the things she had wanted most.


	4. Chapter 4

_20 months (Elizabeth)_

_10 days (Parker)_

* * *

 

She was sitting in the back of the town car staring out the window as the city streets began to get covered in the snow that fell. Her fingers rubbed against the baby soft skin gripping one of hers, smiling at the sigh the movements produced. Briefly, she wished for the ability to sleep at any given time, perfectly content wrapped in a blanket and a small hat to keep the chill away. Dark eyes that watched her every move drooped slightly but opened back up. They didn't want to miss anything despite the exhaustion she could see in them.

Ray pulled into a parking spot at the front of the building ten minutes ahead of schedule. He looked back to the review mirror and caught Donna's eye, giving her a signal with a simple head nod. He was glad to make this trip downtown rather than be with his boss upstate. As much as he missed the daily trivia and swapping of CDs and newspaper, sometimes having to run errands with Donna was easier than driving in unfamiliar cities. When Harvey had told him to be at Donna's beck an call for the next two days, he gratefully nodded. He had never driven upstate and although curious to see what Donna's parents looked like and how his boss was around them, he would miss the city life. Donna's voice from the back seat shook him out of his reverie.

"Sometimes I think you arrive early towards the end of the year to see how much of a bonus Harvey's going to give you," Donna said as she began to unbuckle the car seat next to her.

"It wouldn't hurt, I've got mouths to feed," Ray quipped.

"I'll see what I can do tonight," Donna smiled back and shook her head.

"You're so beautiful when you're forceful. I know, you don't like limitations being placed on your beauty, but your beauty is enhanced by your forcefulness," Ray said as he remembered her statement from a few years earlier. "You two need to learn to take a compliment."

Donna laughed, tucking the snow hat over the baby's head before looking out the tinted window of the car.

"You could leave him here if you don't want to take him out. I have been known to be a good babysitter," Ray said.

"It's not that I don't trust you but he doesn't like other people. At least that's what I've gathered the past ten days. I think he has a sixth sense of my proximity to him and will let anyone know how he feels about being left alone. Elizabeth, he is not," Donna sighed. "I'm starting to regret Harvey leaving this week now that the snow has started and now ending up with two schedules for the littlest Specters."

"Five minutes left," Ray noted the time.

"Wish me luck," Donna said as she slid the baby into her arms as he grumbled slightly from the jostling. She wrapped him in the blanket and nestled him close as she navigated the sidewalks, punched her code into the security system and was buzzed into the building.

Elizabeth was waiting patiently, her bag already packed and ready to go as she stood slightly off to the side and watched the door. Donna noticed the moment Elizabeth spotted her, the toddler's little feet running in place and a grin making its way to her shining brown eyes full of mischief.

"Someone's eager," Donna told the baby wrapped in a blanket, now sleeping against her chest. As she reached the door to the large playroom Elizabeth greeted her.

"Mama, hi, mama. Dada?" Elizabeth said as she looked around.

"Just me," Donna told her as she opened the door and walked into the class.

"Dada?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's coming tonight. He had to go to grandma and grandpa's to get you and your brother the gifts everyone bought before he comes back home," Donna said as Elizabeth watched her intently.

Elizabeth seemed okay with the explanation and grabbed onto Donna's leg.

Meanwhile, an aide walked up to Donna and Elizabeth and waited patiently for Donna to finish before she opened her mouth.

"You're her mother?" the aide asked.

"Yeah, Donna Paul... Specter" Donna said. More often than not she went by Paulsen, she had built a fine reputation with that name after all. But she and Harvey decided that she'd use Specter when it came to anything related to Elizabeth, making it easier to do things with her own child if they both had the same last name.

She watched as the woman scanned the clipboard in her hand.

"It says here that her dad usually picks her up," the woman told her.

"He does but he's out of town today," Donna supplied.

She felt the once over the older woman gave her, taking in Donna's appearance.

"You new to your last name?" the woman asked.

Luckily Donna was used to the scrutiny. She had gotten used to it ever since she and Harvey were married, probably even before that time. She wondered if she would have a harder time picking her up if they had stayed unmarried and still put Elizabeth in daycare. Luckily, that was no longer a problem.

"I've had half a year to get it right," Donna told her.

She saw the brief look of surprise cross the woman's face. Clearly, she was of the older generation who disapproved of babies before marriage but said nothing to Donna's face. The woman obviously didn't have a problem with the mother picking up a daughter, despite the rarity, and handed Donna an art project. Donna took it in her free hand, watching the older woman smile at her and then down at Elizabeth and the back to her.

"She was talking about a baby today, this must be him," the woman said.

She would have liked to tell the woman that no, it wasn't her baby she was just borrowing it. But then she realised where she was and that it might not go over so well. She couldn't help it, she was running on fumes at this point between keeping Elizabeth's schedule and a new baby trying to adjust to sleeping in general. And all without Harvey there for the last week for a conference in Syracuse. At least he was nice enough to go to Cortland to pick up the gifts from her parents for Christmas. Shaking herself out of her musings, she really needed sleep, she smiled patiently.

"Yeah, this is Parker," was all Donna supplied. She didn't make any motion to lift the blanket and disturb what little sleep he was getting. The woman didn't look offended, which Donna was thankful for.

"I'll help you out the door," the woman told her.

"Thanks," Donna smiled. She turned to Elizabeth and the toddler made a move to the door.

"Slow down we have to make sure everything is packed up. It's snowing outside," Donna said as she grabbed the edge of Elizabeth's shirt. The slight tug propelled the toddler back enough to keep her where she was.

" 'No?" Elizabeth parroted as she giggled.

"Snow," Donna nodded. "Big fat flakes just in time for Christmas."

The aide handed Elizabeth's bag to Donna and helped the toddler into her coat. Donna shrugged the bag onto her free shoulder and watched carefully as Elizabeth tried to help the aide out by sticking her arms out as she was put in the jacket. She couldn't help the smile that crossed over her face as Elizabeth's chin moved up to the ceiling as she waited for the zipper to come.

"She's good at this. Most of the kids get tangled up," the aide pointed out.

"She likes helping out as much as she can," Donna said. She couldn't blame her daughter, after all, she watched Harvey like a hawk. She developed responsibilities when Harvey had to resort to doing everything when Donna didn't feel up to doing much of anything back when she had been pregnant. As they cleared the door, Elizabeth automatically held up her hand and waited for Donna to grab onto it before moving any further.

"At least your father can train you to listen to some important rules," Donna said as they walked down the hall and out to Ray and the waiting town car.

Ray parked outside the entrance of the high rise. He turned the car off and watched Donna get out before opening the door behind him.

"He looks like Harvey with your nose," Ray said as he pulled the car seat from the base. He stared at the sleeping baby and wondered if it was all the kid did. Then again, he thought, Elizabeth used to do the same thing and she was wide awake and quietly stared at him the entire time. Donna had tried to coax some words out of her but she said nothing, her brown eyes wise beyond her years as she studied the man driving them through the city streets.

Donna laughed as she unbuckled Elizabeth from her car seat. She placed the toddler's backpack on her own shoulder and held Elizabeth in her arms as she stood up and moved away from the car.

"You're a lifesaver, Ray," Donna said as she noticed him holding Parker's car seat and diaper bag.

"Just doing my job, Donna," he said as they made their way to the door. The doorman got to the door promptly and held it open for the newly arrived party.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Specter," the older man said with a nod if his head.

"Afternoon, Joe," Donna nodded with a small smile. She watched as Elizabeth waved to the doorman as they made their way to the elevator.

Ray followed behind and as soon as they made their way up to the condo he deposited Parker's car seat on the floor of the living room. He gave a silent salute to Donna as Elizabeth perked up in her arms, proceeding to tell her things about her day she refused to detail in the car. As her wave and nod sent him off he wondered how that woman got anything done between having to handle Harvey's schedule on top of the two kids. She's an amazing woman, he thought as he rode the elevator down. Too amazing for any category his mind could come up with.

* * *

Harvey shifted the bag on his shoulders before inserting the key into the door. After opening it, he silently listened for pattering feet. When he found none coming, he placed the small bag of unwrapped presents under the entryway table. He placed his keys in the ornate bowl, already noticing Donna's sitting inside the bowl as well. He frowned slightly as he shut the door and still no familiar pitter-patter of footsteps. When he walked down the hall, she was sitting with her back to the entryway on the floor next to the Christmas tree. He noticed only the top of her head was visible from his vantage point and he sighed to himself as he released the stress from his workday without his assistant around to clean up his clients and associate's messes. Even spending an hour at her parents' house he had started to miss her as a buffer. The bright side was he got a piece of pie for his "troubles." As he walked further into the room he noticed Elizabeth sitting in the corner of the room watching the Christmas tree. A book of animals lays forgotten next to her as her little fingers touched the white lights hanging near her face.

"Hey," he said. He loosened his tie and watched as Elizabeth looked at him before turning her attention to the lights again.

"Never thought I'd see the day Harvey Specter got one-upped in his daughter's book. She wouldn't leave them to meet you at the door," Donna said as she looked back at him. She waited until he sat on the couch before giving him a knowing grin. "She's been staring at them since I put them on when the sun went down. She tried to take her dinner here but somehow she listened to no tonight."

"I put up the lights and the tree," Harvey said.

"And you moaned and groaned the entire time. I could hear you in the bedroom. I'm thankful we don't have to do this every year," Donna said with a knowing look.

"Thanks is reserved for Thanksgiving. Dinner?" Harvey asked changing the subject.

"I was going to make it but he decided to do nothing but cry since we got home so I didn't have any free hands," she said as she motioned to the baby currently laying between her legs. He was laying in one of the pillows for nursing, but instead of propping him up for that task it propped him up in general so his head was off the carpeted rug. One of her fingers was held tightly in his grasp. Her other hand was rubbing circles around the onesie covered belly. The baby shivered slightly in excitement. "I can make it now that you're back as long as you can handle both of them."

Harvey nodded, leaned forward and spotted the patch of dark hair and nodded his head, he was actually awake rather than his usual mode of sleep.

"Bring him to me," he said as he leaned back into the cushions.

She gathered up the blankets and the baby, moving slowly from the ground while supporting the baby's head.

"She's already had dinner and a bath so she's good to go when we're done," Donna said as she passed the baby into Harvey's arms and nodded to Elizabeth still staring at the tree.

"Fine," he said only half listening.

Harvey looked at the baby in his arms, the dark eyes blinking up at the sudden change. He watched as Donna fussed over the boy, fixing his hair so it didn't have so much static cling, adjusting his blanket so it didn't smother his rosy lips. Her fingers brushed against the tiny fist he made as he grabbed for her finger she had loosened in passing the baby over. As Donna moved to the kitchen, he smiled as the baby started to whimper as Donna moved away. He only waved Donna off as she came back into the room. He heard little footsteps as Donna left the room and a hand reached for his leg. As he shifted the baby to lay on his chest rather than in his arms he saw a grin appear on the little face in front of him. Little fingers pointed to the bright white lights on the tree.

"Lights," Harvey said as she looked back at him. "You going to look at them all night long?"

"Book," Elizabeth told him. She returned to her area in the corner of the room where her books were stacked neatly together. Harvey watched as she carefully examined each book cover as if she could read them and know what they were about.

She finally settled for one of her thicker books and carefully walked over to him, making sure she picked up her blanket along the way.

He knew the book like he knew his cases, he could read it without looking at what the page contained. Which was convenient since Elizabeth flipped pages back and forth with her foot as he held it out so he could see as she tucked herself into his side. He was grateful she didn't cast him out for going away like she did the last time he had to fly to the other side of the country to handle a case. As she grew older he started to regret gaining west coast corporations as clients despite the wealth both he and the firm accumulated from the deals he made.

When Donna came back into the living room to cries, she noticed Elizabeth reading, clearly raring to go as she realised she would have someone to talk to again and keep their full attention.

"Maybe you should get a movie and have it put her to sleep," Donna said.

"Hun'ry," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Maybe daddy will get you some fishies to go with your movie," Donna told him. "Dinner's going to be a half an hour. I set the timer."

He nodded and handed the baby over to her and he took Elizabeth into his arms, swinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He received a deep belly laugh for a reward and gave a smile back to Donna as she shook her head and waited for their return.

Donna held the baby in her arms as she swayed her body back and forth to a rhythm only she knew. She smiled as she heard the gurgle in her ears, a sign he was happy again and felt his attempt to lift his head. She looked and found Elizabeth walking past them in the living room with a small bowl of goldfish, talking to her father who trailed behind her.

"He's mesmerised by her," Harvey noted as he followed behind Elizabeth with a sippy cup of water in one hand, a DVD in the other.

"What movie?" Donna asked as she moved to sit on the couch. The baby in her arms calm enough to sit down again.

"Which one do you think?" Harvey asked as he made his way to the couch. He watched as Donna positioned the baby to face where his sister was sitting on the opposite side of Donna.

"Fish?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's too little for fish. Maybe later," Donna smiled as Elizabeth tried to feed her brother a goldfish from her bowl.

Elizabeth didn't seem to be put off, curling into Harvey as he sat in his usual corner.

As the movie began to play, a quiet respite from the chaos that was this morning, Donna's mind wandered. Since Harvey chose to entertain with a movie, Donna's mind was free to wander for the length of the feature or until one or both of their children had a meltdown.

They were different, Donna noticed. Where Elizabeth had auburn hair, Parker had chestnut coloured thick hair. She couldn't count their eyes since his were still turning various shades, but she figured they'd be more like Harvey's than hers. He looked like a spitting image of Harvey just as Elizabeth took on the token name of mini-me where Donna's family was concerned. She briefly wondered where the photo albums went from Gordon's house, just so she could compare father and son. Before the thought was finished, however, she slipped into a light slumber in her comfy corner of the couch.

\--

Harvey had discovered what Donna knew all along: the Internet was a wonderful invention. It had been too hectic to actually go shopping in the physical stores with his schedule so tightly packed with clients needing year end help with their companies. So with Donna's list and Jessica's help he had ordered everything online. He also figured it was good enough for shopping for Donna, as long as he had Jessica in the room. Though he shopped for Donna just fine before, Jessica took it upon herself to become the second opinion, especially where his gifts were concerned. The downside of online shopping was the fact the packages were delivered to either the condo or work, both places Donna controlled his mail. So, in an effort to actually surprise her with gifts he had sent the packages to her mom and dad's house. They had been very accommodating and offered to wrap them but Harvey drew the line there, he would do the wrapping. After all, how hard could wrapping a box be? The packages to his brother and her family had all been delivered a week ago by Donna and the mail delivery. He only knew that because he had just come from Donna's mom and dad's house that afternoon.

He heard footsteps come down the hallway but did nothing to hide what he was doing. After all, Elizabeth was sleeping soundly when he produced the wrapping paper and ribbons. Donna made her way into the dining room, Parker in the crook of her arm and her hand gently patting a rhythm against his onesie and diaper-clad bottom in an effort to relax him into sleep. He was having none of it, however, his eyes open in the dimly lit rooms. She lifted her eyes from the baby to Harvey and watched as he rolled up his sleeves, still in his dress shirt and suit pants despite it being almost 10 pm.

"How's he doing?" Harvey asked as he looked at the baby or what he could see of him.

"Fighting sleep like she did when she was the same age. I blame you for this, just to let you know," Donna said. She was lost in Parker and the staring contest they seemed to be having.

Harvey knew better than to argue this late at night, or with her in general since it usually made him look like the loser of the argument. Harvey placed the box in the middle of the paper and started the job while Donna held in a laugh.

"What?" he asked without looking up.

"Nothing," she said as she shook her head.

"Think you can do better?" Harvey asked as he finally looked up at her. The paper fell out of his hands and he stared at Donna.

"Who do you think wraps the gifts you give to your boss and your friends and Gavin?" she asked. Parker let out a noise of agreement, at least he agreed with her in her mind.

"The people you order the gifts from," he said with a small shrug.

"I shop personally for those people it's your clients I send the fruit baskets," she told him.

"You shop for Gavin's gift at a store?" he asked.

"He is my brother in law," she noted.

"You shop online for your other brothers in law," he pointed out.

"I also despise them. Your brother at least I can sit and enjoy his presence without talking about how much money we made this year in bonuses," she smirked.

Harvey couldn't concede a point for them and nodded his head in defeat. He didn't miss the smile on her face.

"I'll switch baby for wrapping," he bargained.

"You know he hates being held by anyone at night beside me. And you think I really want to miss this opportunity," she countered. "Elizabeth is finally asleep after no nap and listening to him cry all day after she got home from daycare."

Harvey sighed and went back to wrapping his gift.

"Who is that for anyway?" she asked.

"You," he said.

"The box gave nothing away," she noticed.

"The store was very accommodating," he quipped.

"You were going to make me wrap my own gift?" she asked.

"You wouldn't have known until I put the tag on it," Harvey countered.

She waited until he looked up, catching his eye as she whispered and called him an ass. He countered the whisper with a grin and watched as he shook her head.

"I'm putting him in the crib, make sure you eat the cookie Elizabeth left out for Santa," she reminded him. "You're on baby duty tonight."

He should be thankful it was only one cookie and his favourite from the bakery down the street. He wondered why they started the tradition when she didn't really understand the concept, but Donna had been set in her ways and made sure there was a countdown calendar and tree after Thanksgiving was over and done. He had drawn the line at the nativity set when Elizabeth kept stealing the baby Jesus and putting it in the princess castle in her room. He had also found the various animals in random places throughout the condo. And just the other day, baby Jesus had wound up in his briefcase pocket. Donna had found the whole thing hilarious and he wondered if she had conspired with Elizabeth to place the nativity set everywhere but where the set was on the table.

When he finally wrapped the last of his gifts, filled the stockings, ate a few bites of the cookie and dumped the milk out, Harvey turned off the lights as he made his way through the condo. He stopped at each room, looking in on Elizabeth and tucking her in tighter, taking the book from her side so she wouldn't roll onto it. He stood for a moment, admiring the sleeping toddler as she dreamed. Closing the door, he made his way five steps down the hall to the other side of the hallway. He made his way to the crib and watched as little fingers moved in a sleepy rhythm above the baby's head. His little legs kicked out occasionally. Harvey soothed him with a simple touch of his covered belly, a little sigh escaping Parker's lips as he suckled the air. Looking down at his watch as he entered the hallways again, he realised they had about four hours until he woke again. And he was on the graveyard shift for the baby tonight as be tried to give Donna a break. He walked into their room, shedding the rest of his suit as he went, quietly making his way to the bed despite her objections that he was never really all that quiet. As soon as he made himself comfortable on his side of the bed, he draped an arm around her waist and pulled her warm, sleepy body into his own. As he held her in the dark, syncing his breathing with hers, the stress from the week slowly began to release enough for him to close his eyes and sleep for the next few hours. He smiled into her hair as her fingers gently brushed his in her light sleep, an automatic reaction now from years of sharing the same bed. The little gestures born out of familiarity were always his favourite, especially the ones that brought him comfort like this one.

\--

Harvey was instantly awake, glaring at the clock as it read 3:30 in the morning. The sun wouldn't be up for hours but that didn't matter to the newest addition to the household. He heard Donna shifting, getting ready to leave the warmth of their bed once again, and he reached a hand out to stop her.

"I'll get him," he whispered. He couldn't see the nod but heard her sigh and felt her cease the movements.

His bare feet touched the cold hardwood and he hissed in his mind, making a mental note to get some slippers or turn the heat on at this hour. As the reached the bedroom one door down the hall, the cries sounded like a baby kitten and he couldn't help but quietly laugh. As he leaned over the crib and found Parker's eyes wet with tears, little feet kicking in a jagged rhythm, he shook his head. He looked at the video monitor at the head of the crib and turned down the sound so he didn't wake Donna.

"Girls are going to make fun of you if you cry like a baby cat, Parker," Harvey said. The crying lessened as the baby realised he had an audience and Harvey picked him up. Harvey patted the baby's diaper-clad bottom and realised at least he could handle this problem on his own, leaving Donna to try and catch up on the sleep she missed with him being gone for two nights.

He walked over to the changing table, gathering what he needed with his free hand as he swayed back and forth slowly to keep the cries from waking the other occupant a few doors down. Luckily she slept like the dead when she had daycare from all the running around and had only woken up a few times in the ten days her brother had been in the house.

As he changed Parker's diaper, he successfully avoided waking Donna and Elizabeth but now Parker was quietly staring at him. His eyes were wide and dark in the dimly lit room, only lit by the small nightlight that turned on beside them by the changing table.

"We really need to work on your internal clock, buddy," Harvey said as he gathered the soiled diaper and dispensed of it in the trash and took a clean wipe to sanitise his hands before taking Parker into his arms again. He reached over and grabbed a blanket from the dresser beside the changing table and made his way out of the room, reminding himself that there was a video monitor on the crib and he had forgotten to turn the sound off. Well, he may have forgotten only because Parker's monitor was on Donnas nightstand where he had Elizabeth's on his. As he made his way into the living room, he opened up a small portion of their blackout curtains to look at the city down below.

"Only in New York City can it be busy at 3:30 in the morning," he said to Parker as the baby rest on his chest. As a response, Parker's little fingers moved against Harvey's bare chest, scratching his baby soft fingernails along the tanned chest of his father.

Harvey began to tell Parker about the buildings they could see from their skyline view. He noticed that after a while the shifting head and the little fingers that signalled alertness had stopped. As he looked at the reflection, he noticed Parker had sufficiently dropped back into a slumber. He smiled to himself and quietly shut the curtain again before depositing the sleeping baby back in his crib. He folded the blanket and placed it on the dresser before turning out the nightlight. Making sure to close the door, he slowly made his way back to his room. As he approached the bed, he noticed he was getting better at this, it had only taken 20 minutes to change and get Parker back to sleep. The first few nights or mid-morning adventures, when he was first brought home, had lasted 40 to 50 minutes.

"You talk about the city?" Donna asked in a sleepy tone as he got back into bed and underneath the covers.

"Yep," he nodded.

"You realise you do that with both of them when they can't sleep?" she asked as she turned over slightly.

"I thought you were asleep," he said.

"I can multitask," she whispered. "Both times at the hospital my room faced the skyline and both times the first thing I saw when I woke up was you pointing out the buildings."

Harvey stayed quiet, reaching into his memories and noting she was correct. Then again, she never made mistakes and her memory was like an elephant's. Not that he would say that out loud right now since she was still self-conscious.

"Obviously they get bored with it since it makes them fall asleep," Harvey tried.

"It's your voice," she said simply. "They can feel the vibration, it's soothing to them."

"And grating to you?" Harvey smirked.

"Of course," she continued the joke.

"Only you would have a comedy routine going at four in the morning," he told her as she closed the space between them and rested her head between the crook of his arm and chest.

"What is sleep," she asked.

"Don't," he warned as he closed his eyes. Her pause gave him room to continue. "That's your Shakespeare tone. No Shakespeare before noon."

"Can't handle the old bard?" she asked quietly.

"Need sleep," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Harvey," Donna said quietly.

"Merry Christmas, Donna," he whispered back. His fingers played against her side to a rhythm inside his head. The rhythm slow and soothing enough that it didn't interrupt her as she fell back to sleep again. With her warmth and the familiarity of his surroundings, he fell asleep not long after she did.

\--

Donna was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet seat, facing the bathtub that Elizabeth was sitting in. Harvey sat on the edge, making sure the baby wouldn't drown. She was old enough she no longer needed help sitting up. But the trouble was getting her to stay seated now. As soon as she began to rise, Donna snapped her fingers and motioned her daughter to sit. Little hands made it to the edge of the tub and a spot of wet auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes peeked up at her from the porcelain tub. A familiar, smaller grin was on her face and Donna sighed.

"This is all your fault," Donna said as she leaned back against the back of where she sat. Her feet stretched out in front of her and she crossed them at the ankle. She folded her hands on her stomach and watched the two before her.

"You're the one that showed her Ariel," Harvey said.

"You're the one who said to find her inner Nemo and splash everywhere," Donna countered.

"At least she uses a fork for eating now," Harvey deadpanned.

Donna couldn't help the bubble of laughter that sprang up. Elizabeth would never live that down, ever.

"Mike and I have resorted to Disney movie banter at the office. Even Louis joins in," Harvey said as he was given a floating frog from his daughter.

"No more _Top Gun_ , it's all Disney and princesses," Donna smiled. "Maybe we can make a time machine and age Parker so you can get your man card back."

"I never lost my man card. Louis is the one I have questions about. He's having princess tea parties at the office," Harvey said.

"So that thing that happened Friday night with you, Mike, and Rachel and her stuffed rabbit at the table that was a poker game?" Donna asked. Her eyebrow was arched and a small smile played in the corner of her lips. She was daring him to defy her words. He could spin it any way he wanted, but they all knew the truth was he was wrapped up in his daughter.

He ignored her, taking the wiggling baby out of the now tepid water. She stood from where she was sitting and wrapped her in the towel as he held Elizabeth an arm's length away. Donna smiled as she put the little hood up on Elizabeth's head, shaking her head as the hood fell over her eyes.

Together they walked out of the master bath and to Elizabeth's room, her laugh echoing through the hall as Harvey carried her slung over his shoulder. The laughs, however, broke the silence and the sleeping baby in the next room awoke with a sharp cry.

"I'll get him," he told Donna after he placed a diaper on the wiggling 20-month old now running in a circle around her tea party table in the centre of her room.

Donna nodded and watched as he easily interrupted the large circuit with a single swipe of his arms. He caught Elizabeth and brought her close to him.

"Be good and get dressed," he whispered. She shook her head and giggled.

He gave her a small smile and kissed her temple before putting her down and watching her start her circle again.

"Come on, Beth, let's get some clothes on," she said as she pushed off the doorframe. "We can't start breakfast with a naked baby on the run."

She had just finished putting the little white cotton socks on Elizabeth's feet- the kind with the lace trim and the little rubber stoppers on the bottom to keep her from falling on the hardwood- when the girl had taken off. Donna sighed and put the Mary Janes back in the closet and followed Elizabeth down the hall. She wasn't surprised to find Elizabeth on the floor, inspecting the Christmas lights. This time, however, she used her feet to bat at the plastic ornaments on the lowest branches.

Donna had just sat down on the couch and tucked herself comfortably into the corner when a knock at the door sounded through the condo. Elizabeth was instantly up and darting for the door while Donna's sigh rang out in the quiet room. Donna moved from her spot on the couch and followed Elizabeth to the door. She was already waiting, her palms against the glass as she looked at who was at the door.

"Your friends showed up, Beth," Donna said as she opened the door. As soon as the door was open wide enough, Elizabeth set her eyes on Louis. It amused Donna and everyone who wasn't Harvey, that Elizabeth and Louis were drawn to one another. Harvey claimed he was only sending her to get intel, Donna always made sure to stifle the laugh so she wouldn't crush Harvey's delusions.

"Harvey didn't tell me you guys were coming," Donna said as they ushered themselves in. An eyebrow rose as she noticed each of them carried something with them in the form of food and bags of wrapped presents.

"Let's just say when Harvey said you guys didn't have any plans we decided to make you guys breakfast," Jessica said as she entered.

"Plus we haven't seen you since Thanksgiving. And that wasn't much of a Thanksgiving since halfway through the new kid decided to make sure he caused a scene with faking he wanted out," Rachel added as she turned towards Donna after letting herself in. Donna didn't miss the way Rachel's eyes took in the scene before her, carefully examining the room for occupants.

"He was still sleeping," Donna told her with a knowing grin.

"I wasn't…" Rachel trailed off as Donna's smirk widened.

"Second door on the left. Harvey might be in there since he was crying," Donna said as she closed the front door. She watched as Rachel set the presents down and the food on the counter before turning and heading where Donna had pointed out to her.

The chaos seemed to slow as Donna made a panorama of the room: Elizabeth brought Louis to the tree and was pointing out the lights, Jessica and Mike were moving seamlessly around the kitchen, and Rachel was just entering the room that contained the sleeping baby. She heard footsteps and turned with her hands on her hips.

"Thanks for the warning," she said as he stopped in front of her.

"Jessica cornered me as soon as I walked into my office last night. I just told them we weren't doing anything since nothing came to mind after the drive back to the city," Harvey told her.

"And you didn't think that would lead to this?" she asked.

Harvey only shrugged in response.

"You have any plans for dinner because I guarantee that they're also staying for that," she told him. "You're on dishes and Parker duty tonight."

Harvey opened his mouth but Donna simply held up a finger and he shut his mouth. He nodded, accepting his fate.

Donna ignored him in favour of Rachel walking down the hallway. Wrapped in her arms was a drowsy Parker.

"He's so big," Rachel cooed.

Harvey gave Donna a smirk and nodded his head at the couch before walking into the kitchen before any other duties could be pinned on him.

"Babies get big when they do nothing but eat," Donna told her with a small smile. "I'm surprised he woke up since Harvey just put him down ten minutes ago."

"I might have accidentally woken him up," Rachel said.

Donna would have liked to be mad at her friend for waking the baby but he seemed to be falling back asleep despite the abrupt change and the unfamiliar arms.

"Why do you keep having babies when I'm not around?" Rachel teased. "At least this one happened on a holiday so I was actually there to join in the pacing."

"We're done," Donna said. "We have one of each and if that wasn't enough there was the whole acute morning sickness and the Thanksgiving freak out with him I never want to repeat."

Rachel blanched at the thought and Donna nodded to the couch.

"He's going to get heavier the longer you stand," Donna told her.

Rachel nodded and they both made their way to the living room. Rachel sat on the couch and examined the half asleep baby in her arms. His little fingers curled against her single digit and she swiped her fingers over the soft skin.

"How's she taking it?" Rachel asked as she looked over at Elizabeth and Louis.

Donna looked at the pair with a small smile and then briefly looked at the youngest of her children.

"She loves him. She likes to read to him and he turns to listen to her and stop moving. The only thing that does move is his legs in tune with the sound of her voice. I'm sure if you guys are sticking around you'll be able to witness it," Donna told her.

Rachel dropped her focus to the baby in her arms. His eyes now drooped in sleep and he gave little squeaks of contentment.

"How's it going with a new baby, a toddler, and managing his work schedule?" Rachel asked as Parker scrunched his face. She wondered if he was debating between sleeping and crying out for his mother or father to rescue him from an unfamiliar person.

"It's better now that he wakes up every five hours instead of every two," Donna shrugged. "And Harvey is still hopeless without me, even with Cameron there to take my place for another three weeks."

Rachel studied the new baby, looking at him in person for the first time. He didn't look like Elizabeth when she was born. He was all length where she was a small baby. He also had Harvey's colouring as opposed to Donna's fair skin and hair.

"You guys were going to Gavin's this year, weren't you?" she asked.

"We were then he said he'd come here when Harvey had to go to LA and told him I was pregnant. But when Harvey called him on Thanksgiving, he said he'd come out after and give us some time to adjust the schedules," Donna shrugged. She was thankful for her relatively new brother in law. Unlike the ones on her side of the family, Harvey's brother was somewhat knowledgeable of how busy she and Harvey were even without a new baby to adjust to. He had seen it in the early days when Gordon invited both her and Harvey to his house every other holiday. She didn't understand why her other in-laws couldn't see what Gavin did.

She noticed Rachel smile but before she could turn around she felt the couch dip next to her and an arm snaked around her to press her back into a familiar chest.

"You've got that harried mom alert look," he said as he whispered.

"Just comparing families in my head," she said as she turned to him. Her nose brushed along his cheek and she felt the slight scratch of his barely-there whiskers against her smooth skin.

She looked into his eyes and noted the shine of mischief playing just underneath the dark orbs. She grinned slightly and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"You're still in trouble for all this," she told him as she leaned away from his lips. She countered her words by tucking herself into the arm that wrapped around her shoulders.

"I know," he nodded.

"Good," she said as she tucked a hand against his thigh and surveyed the room. Despite her unwillingness to have company, she was grateful for the reprieve of having to entertain as well as cook. Their friends were doing a fine job on both counts and pointedly ignoring the couple that sat on the couch watching the scenes in front of them.

* * *

Appropriately, Parker slept through the whole exchange of gifts and subsequent opening. Unlike times before, Elizabeth actually understood the whole unwrapping portion of the exchange. She eagerly tore into her packages as soon as Harvey made a tear she could grab at. Her eyes lit up at the toys that made noise, Donna and Harvey silently groaned and Donna has a pointed look to the youngest of their friends.

"Maybe she can take that to Aunt Rachel or Uncle Mikey's condos and play with them there," Donna quipped. "We have a baby who's not too excited about the whole noise thing."

She had been given clothes and shoes from Harvey and Donna, the clothes all a feminine version of what they had given Parker since it was apparently a rule that siblings had to dress similarity- at least this is what they were told when they had gone into all the baby and children section of stores before they had Parker.

In an effort to start a loving sibling relationship between brother and sister, Parker -or Harvey and Donna- had given her a stack of books for her as well as for Harvey or Donna to read. Of course to entice Elizabeth from her other presents Harvey had placed the Disney princess book on top of the stack.

Luckily Jessica and Louis' presents for Elizabeth were more practical and quieter than Mike and Rachel's: a handcrafted wooden train set from Jessica and a Disney princess dress up kit from Louis. As usual, the first thing to be put on was all the jewellery.

As soon as the jewellery went on, instead of reaching for the toys in the unopened packaging she went for the empty boxes. Harvey and Donna exchanged a single glance but Donna shrugged and the issue was done. Harvey made sure to keep one eye on her, knowing that she was capable of doing with her clumsy gait when she wasn't fully paying attention. They had wondered where she had gotten it since both of them could walk and talk or read a file without running into anyone even in the busy streets of the city.

Since Parker was still asleep, now in Jessica's arms, Donna proceeded to unwrap all his gifts. They were all soft and silent: clothes and blankets from all the parties. Along with a stuffed teddy bear from Elizabeth, Parker's gifts were all practical.

Before the adults could exchange presents, Elizabeth announced her hunger and hung over Harvey's legs to emphasise her point.

"I think she's getting to be a drama queen," Jessica noted.

"I think she's quite demanding like a certain lawyer I know, too," Donna quipped. Elizabeth really was a mix of the two of them.

As everyone filed into the kitchen, the other little Specter made his needs known: crying out in earnest as he found that he was no longer in his mother's arms and his little tummy had been emptied once again.

Donna sighed and took Parker from Jessica as she made a group apology before backing out the way she came in.

Harvey motioned for everyone to grab a plate while he set Elizabeth in her high chair to survey the food as well as the breakfast table that someone had managed to set between the time he had exited the kitchen post-greeting and coming back for breakfast.

As the group dined on breakfast, Donna made herself comfortable on the couch and prepared to be bombarded by grabby hands. She was just thankful they all decided as long as he was asleep with her, they wouldn't touch him. He had wailed at an abnormal decibel anytime someone other than Donna had held him for the past four days. Elizabeth on the days she was present to covering her ears and shaking her head.

Rachel was first, being led by Elizabeth over to the couch. Elizabeth pointed and made a few remarks before getting distracted by the tree once more.

"I'm not sure it's appropriate to look at him from this position he's taken to," Rachel said.

Donna shrugged and placed the blanket higher on her shoulder to cover herself up for an audience.

"I'd make an inappropriate joke but its Christmas and I haven't eaten yet," Donna said. "Then again, nothing really disgusts me anymore. I think it's the whole becoming a mother thing."

"Seriously, he's so different," Rachel noted again.

"We've got mini-me genes, apparently," Donna said with a grin. Her free hand was placed on the blanket, gently cupping the back of Parker's head.

"He's a squished little thing still," Rachel noted.

Donna's hand moved from Parker's head to his little diaper covered bum and down to his long legs getting as close to her as possible.

"He's long when he stretches out but he likes the body heat," Donna told her. "You should see after his bath. You may need earplugs though. He's not one for baths, unlike the little mermaid we have over here."

Elizabeth looked up promptly from her continued exploration of her box and Donna laughed.

"At least you can recognise when we're talking about you," Donna told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth didn't seem affected since she went right back to circling the box.

"What is she doing?" Rachel asked.

"I'd say she's using her imagination. By the end of the night, I expect her to be in the box and talking to herself," Donna shrugged.

Ten minutes later, Parker was slowing down and a familiar presence loomed beside Donna.

"Hand him over," Harvey interrupted. "A client said you had to open those."

Donna looked over at the three unopened presents that lined the window on the left.

"Which client?" Donna asked.

"You'll figure it out as soon as you open it," Harvey told her.

Donna reluctantly moved her hand from the blanket and Harvey's hands moved underneath the blanket to take Parker. She raised an eyebrow as he brushed his fingers deliberately against her exposed skin under the blanket.

She only received a smug smile before he moved his hands and the baby away to let her readjust her clothing and make for the presents.

Donna smiled as she unwrapped with last three gifts for herself, Parker, and Elizabeth. Joy had already made Harvey one of the dolls in his likeness a long time ago. When Joy had met her, she had modelled one of the dolls in the special collection after her, only changing the name. However, Donna had never received her likeness until now. The eyes were large and frightening but the likeness was uncanny down to the exact shade of hair colour.

"She made one for him?" Donna asked as she looked over at Harvey and Parker sitting across from her, still in Jessica's arms, and down to Elizabeth who was down on the floor next to her.

Harvey nodded and looked over at the shadow boxes containing the rest of his family in doll form.

"She asked for a picture so I gave her one. Didn't think it'd be so realistic," Harvey said.

"You should get Harvey's out so I can see it," Mike piped up.

"Only if you want to work at the DA's office," Harvey said without turning around and facing his associate.

"I bet its somewhere in this place," Mike noted.

"If you're going to play junior detective you may want to note we don't have much space to store hidden things," Harvey told him.

"You could be like Batman and have an underground lair or something in the city, some old building that's sitting empty," Mike trailed off. He was lost in thought of his boss being a James Bond type action man.

Donna only shook her head. Harvey's doll was safe and sound, tucked up in the attic of her parent's house in a corner marked for Donna's things. She was pretty sure Mike wouldn't ever sniff that out. She was pretty sure her parents forgot about what was even up there. After all, isn't that what an attic was for? Storing things you don't want and forgetting about them weeks later?

\--

With their gaggle of friends conspicuously absent, Harvey noticed it was near nap time for both Parker and Elizabeth. He knew Parker would go down as soon as he was changed, fed, and rocked but Elizabeth was a different story. Depending on her mood shed go down by herself or need some help. At the current rate, it looked like she would need some coaxing.

Elizabeth was laying underneath the tree, her feet hitting the bottom ornaments as she talked to herself. Harvey attempted to dissuade her from kicking the tree but Donna only shook her head. She didn't mean to, she was only entranced by the lights and shiny baubles on the tree she had been too young to understand last year.

As Parker let out a familiar cry Donna excused herself and quietly made her way to the baby's room.

When Harvey realised Donna had forgotten Parker's blanket he followed her back and tossed her the blanket. He didn't want to spend too much time with Elizabeth unsupervised. Unfortunately, she was quicker than he originally thought and when he came back into the living room she was no longer present. Apparently, the shiny lights and baubles weren't keeping her occupied enough to leave her alone for two minutes. Frowning to himself he searched for clues to her whereabouts. Hearing noises coming from the kitchen he turned and headed in that direction. As he glanced around the kitchen the box in the corner seemed to be the only abnormal thing in the room.

Harvey didn't understand why the box containing Parker's teddy bear had to be so large and packed with egg crates but nonetheless, someone found a use for it. Tossed out and balled up gift wrap littered the floor near the box he had stuffed it in. He stopped in his tracks and watches as the box shifted. As he moved closer and peered into the box, lifting up the flap, brown eyes full of mischief met his own.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself. "How did you get in there?"

Elizabeth only smiled at him, a little giggle as she messed up her hair as she cleared it from her eyes.

"Donna," he called out. He waited a moment before hearing the cry and subsequent footsteps and cringed to himself.

"What?" Donna asked as she came into the kitchen. Parker was in her arms, his little face turning a slight shade of pink as he cried against her shoulder.

"How did she get in there?" Harvey asked as he pointed to the box in front of him.

He felt Donna close in on him and the box and waited for her answer. He felt little feet skim his arm as she peered into the box.

"Seriously? He was almost asleep, Harvey. I don't know how she got in there but either leave her in there or take her out," Donna sighed. "I'm taking a nap before everyone comes back."

He heard the footsteps leave and then come back.

"Can you take a picture before you do remove her? I need it for Rachel," Donna said. She left before he could answer he would.

Mood swings were a bitch, he thought as he pulled out his phone. He wasn't surprised when Elizabeth grinned mischievously for the photo.

\--

As soon as dinner was finished and dessert was served, Donna noticed there was a final gift underneath the tree that hasn't been there that morning when all the gifts had been distributed. Donna watched as everyone filled the room, dessert plates in their hands and Louis with an extra plate of apple pie as Elizabeth followed behind him. She was like a little bird: ate a small amount of her own food but wasn't opposed to picking off others as they ate. And Elizabeth somehow knew that she could always get food from two people: her father and Louis Litt. They were powerless against the auburn hair and dark brown eyes full of wisdom beyond her years.

"This was why we all left at lunch," Mike began as he picked up the present. "Well, this and we wanted to let you sleep in peace."

Donna looked at it sceptically when he held it out towards her. She sat up slowly, tucking Parker into the crook of her arm where it met the couch. Parker grunted, his little fists digging at his eyes at the disruption. She hushed him and he mewled in response. When she did finally get adjusted to properly open the package she gasped at the contents of the box.

"It's from all of us. We know you have one but these are all our favourite ones taken by me. There are the absolute favourites in the front and then some from various places and the wedding later on," Mike rambled. The pointed stare from Jessica was missed by Donna but thankfully picked up by Mike. There was no reason for him to continue explaining when she could just look at the photo album.

Louis was almost predictable in his choice of photograph. Instead of Harvey and Donna being the main focus of the photograph, it was Elizabeth and Louis. They were in their backyard at the Hamptons. Everything was exactly the same as it had always been except for a small wooden table was littered with a tea set. Elizabeth and Louis sat on either side of the table and Elizabeth was giving him one of her patent looks she adopted from her mother as she was handing him a biscuit. In the background, you could see Harvey and Donna's figures as they sat watched the scene before them. Donna has a smile on her face while Harvey's face was horribly hiding a smirk.

Jessica was modest in her selection. It was taken at her house in the Hamptons when they all got together on the fourth of July only four months after Elizabeth had been born. All three were unaware they were being photographed, so Donna was sure it was Mike taking the pictures. Harvey was sitting in a lounge chair with Elizabeth on his lap. Donna was standing behind the chair, leaning over the back of it. Harvey and Donna were grinning widely at the baby in front of them as she tried to take off the hat that shielded her alabaster skin from the sun's rays, at least on her face. It was a truly candid moment between the three of them.

Rachel chose a picture of their wedding day. As they were getting ready, no one and nothing seemed off limits to Mike and his camera. This picture contained three generations in one: Donna's mother, Donna, and Elizabeth. Donna was dressed in her gown with her mother looking on as she sat in the chair Donna had used to get her hair and makeup done. But at the point Donna was crouching so she was almost level with Elizabeth, fixing her daughter's hair so it curled around her ear with the little ring of flowers she had put in her hair. Elizabeth was looking up at Donna with a wondrous expression, the two auburn-haired beauties shared the same smile as they looked at each other. In the background, Donna's mother's hands were clasped with an affection born out of watching tender moments passed down so simply between mother and child.

Harvey looked over Donna's shoulder and was rather surprised at Mike's selection. Instead of one of the photos he used for getting an hour off of work on Fridays- the blackmail photos of pink draped around his shoulders or afternoon naps in the Hamptons- he chose one of just Harvey and Donna. It was at one of Jessica's charity events she dragged them all to every year and if he wasn't mistaken it was the first event after they had quietly started to see each other in a regular capacity. They were dancing, these things always seemed to have dancing, the light catching Harvey and casting a slight shadow on Donna's profile as she had whispered something in Harvey's ear at the time of the photo. It had obviously been something funny since a grin appeared on his face as he angled towards her. Through the shadow of the light, a small smile appeared in the corner of Donna's mouth. Harvey's hands were on the small of Donna's back while hers were locked behind his neck.

"That's your first official couple photo," Jessica noted as both looked up. "Don't deny it, I think we can all see what's there."

Donna bit her lip as she looked over at the older woman.

Jessica only smiled back in response. She would know, having known both of them the longest she could read their body language almost as good as they could read each other.

\--

Throughout the night she could see his exhaustion creeping up on him. She wondered if that was why he had always chosen to either stand or sit on the floor in an effort to keep himself awake. She knew it would happen, it was only a matter of time until he was passed the baby and had to resort to sitting on something that gave him support and comfort. What she didn't realise she would find was their boss taking a photo of the small group on the couch as they passed out from full bellies and an exhausting day.

"More blackmail material?" Donna said softly as Jessica slid the phone back into her lap.

"One minute he was talking and the next he was out," Jessica shrugged.

Donna looked over to the corner of the couch and smiled. Harvey took up most of the corner, Elizabeth sitting in the crook between the couch and on Harvey's side. Her head was pillowed on her father's chest, her hair spilling over his sweater and obstructing her little face. Between their bodies lay a sleeping Parker, his little body pillowed between both and his head resting on the soft fleece of Elizabeth's onesie footie pajamas. Harvey himself had a hand on either of his children, keeping them from falling or moving with a small book just to the side of him. His head tilted towards Elizabeth's own in his sleep, making for a slightly awkward angle that was sure to put a slight kink in his neck when he was woken up.

Sometimes she can't help but stare as he sleeps unguarded surrounded by their children. She remembers the nights, some not too long ago when she felt like she was the size of a house and he did nothing but slide his palm across her belly and card his fingers through her pregnancy shiny hair and everything would seem okay again. She remembers that this was not his life. He didn't grow up with two parents that love each other or have it easy like their children do. She still has to remind herself of these things when they are alone and he questions how its supposed to work because he has nothing to compare this to and she's the one who had the loving parents and seemingly perfect family dynamic to base their small family on.

"I've never seen him like this," Jessica noted and drew Donna out of her musings.

"Sleeping?" Donna asked with a small laugh.

Jessica only raised an eyebrow and Donna nodded.

"I think the same thing sometimes," she told her boss. "Especially when he's with her."

"I can only imagine if the office parties are anything to go by," Jessica smiled. There was too much blackmail material to use on the man and not enough slip-ups. But she'd catch him one day and plaster some kind of cute-smear campaign against his hard-ass reputation.

"You need anything else?" Jessica asked as she stood up from her chair.

"Dishes are done thanks to Louis and Mike and kids are asleep. I think we're good here," Donna said.

"Call if you need anything," Jessica told her as she put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

Donna nodded.

"Thanks, for everything," Donna said quietly as she walked Jessica to the door.

"Merry Christmas, Donna," Jessica said with a parting smile.

"Merry Christmas," Jessica, Donna parroted.

Donna closed and locked the door before quietly making her way back to the living room. She took Parker from Harvey's grasp and Harvey woke suddenly.

"Early bedtime," Donna said quietly.

Harvey looked down and noticed Elizabeth quietly sleeping against him.

"I'll take care of her," he said with a raspy voice filled with sleep.

Donna nodded and smiled as she took her charge back to his room to sleep.

\--

She caught him that night staring at the picture he always managed to lock onto in every house. They had gone their separate ways for bedtime routines: he had gone with Elizabeth, she had gone to rock the baby asleep again. In her case, there might have been some humming of  _catch a falling star_  as Parker's warm little body soaked up the vibrations from the noise. He always seemed to end up back here before going to bed, though. It was a nightly occurrence she seemed to anticipate so going to him tonight was not unusual. Where he was and what he was staring at, however, was new. Putting herself back in the present, her hand reached for the middle of his shoulder blades, fingers dancing along to rest at his shoulders as her hand moved out to make her presence known. She looked over his shoulder to examine the pictures herself as they now sit side by side.

The left displayed the day of their wedding: he was dressed in his best tux, bought never rented, and she was in her wedding gown, simple and elegant. It had only been friends and family. The associates, law world colleagues, and some clients were only at the rather large reception held on two different lawns in the Hamptons just to accommodate all those attending to get a glimpse of a rare event. This picture, in particular, had her family to her side and his brother and their co-workers -that had just spent the day with them- on his side. Though it wasn't noticeable to the others, their whole family was in the picture- Parker just a small bump hidden by the fabric of her dress- and Elizabeth sitting patiently at their feet in the middle. She was fascinated by the designs at her fingertips as she was wrapped in the skirt of the wedding dress. The only one missing had been Gordon, the only one that was ever missing but always in the forefront of Harvey's mind on holidays. Her hands made their way down his arms and settled on either side of his waist.

The other was a picture from the old days, back when Gordon was still alive and well. It had been Gavin's secret Christmas present to the both of them. The frame now stood with the wedding photo, completing the family tree in a matter of two pictures. Donna's eyes traced the large grin stealing across Gordon's face as she sat next to him in the photo with his two sons at their feet. She had remembered that Thanksgiving. It was the first time that Gavin was bringing some significant other that didn't last. She and Gordon had given the woman a thorough interrogation with Harvey smirking in the corner and Gavin trying to stand up for his date. Gavin had quickly learned no one would stand a chance with Gordon and Donna in the same room. He had resorted to using Harvey against Donna to get the line of questioning to stop. Donna couldn't remember the woman's name now, she just remembered the woman had been the one to take the photo of all of them. No one believed he would make good on his threat of mailing it as a Christmas card until Donna and Harvey both received the photo in the mail a few weeks following.

"Remember that first time you made me come home with you?" she said quietly. She had turned her head so her nose brushed the shell of his ear when she leaned against him as she rocked onto her tiptoes. "He decided to see how long it would take for me to abandon ship and as soon as we stepped inside his house he was wearing a Hanukah sweater and said you were actually Jewish and that I had to take my sweater off because it had the colours of Christmas on it?"

She felt him shake slightly with laughter and she mentally pats herself on the back.

"And you proceeded to take it off," Harvey finished.

"You stopped me before I could get it off," she pointed out.

"I didn't need you to give him a heart attack," Harvey said as he finally turned to face her.

Her arms slid around his waist and her fingers entertained at the small of his back bringing him in closer.

"I had a shirt on underneath," she told him. "I would have fixed the shirt before fully taking the sweater off."

"He already saw enough," Harvey smirked. After the display and throughout the next four days they had stayed with his father, his old man had winked at his son at every opportunity.

She smiled softly and ducked her head.

"You stayed," he said after a few minutes of quiet contemplation.

"I did," she nodded.

His father had once told her that she was made of sterner stuff than any of his family and that Harvey needed that in his life. He had told her she was the perfect fit to stand up against his son as their first meeting had proved as much. As she dwells on the past now, she realised that he couldn't have imagined the life they were living now but he must have had some kind of inkling. He was a hopeless romantic after all. It was in the way he winked at his son or the coy laugh he had over the phone when he learned she was ignoring Harvey's shouts for her to get back to work over the intercom. Gordon Specter would have enjoyed seeing them now, telling them _I told you so_  while playing with his grandchildren, one hanging off each arm.

"He'd be proud, Harvey," she said to him. She repeated the words she had told him six months ago as they exchanged first dance as husband and wife. The words she repeated each time they brought their children home from the hospital in the fading hours as the sun met the concrete jungle. She knew he needed reassurances just like every other person, he just needed it quietly and always just the two of them in attendance. How else would he have won so many trials without their can opener tradition? She always reassured him with that gesture and it always worked.

"I know," he nodded.

Her head tilted and she gave him a brief, sad smile as she unwound her arms from around him.

"C'mon," she said softly. She slowly headed down the hallway walking slow enough for him to catch up but fast enough to leave him in peace if he wanted it.

With a final glance at the picture, he followed Donna's footsteps with a small smile gracing his lips as he turned out the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

2 years (Elizabeth)

3 months (Parker)

* * *

What the books never tell you is that sometimes the blues don't fade. Sometimes they come after the high of having a baby, after the fact one realises they had a baby at the most magical and wonderful time of year. It came on gradually, or else he would have noticed it sooner, he thinks. As he stands just out of view, after a long day at the airport, she looks more tired than usual. The condo is quiet, Elizabeth no doubt was tucked into bed hours ago and she holds Parker in the rocking chair just on the other side of the door. She has never withdrawn from them, she's rather taken with their son, but she's more subdued. She can fake it at the office, but she can't here when her guard is down. He takes a step and hits the squeaky toy laying just out of his view in Parker's room. Her head slowly turns towards him and the smile she gives is hardly genuine or even an attempt.

"Hi," she says quietly.

"He asleep?" he asks.

"Getting there," she nods as she looks back down.

The baby's little fingers open and close as he eats, and she curls a hand through his dark, wavy hair. He protests sleepily, waving a hand at her and opening his eyes slowly. The little grunt is all she receives verbally as she lets him be and turns back to his father.

"There are leftovers in the fridge," she said as he cleared the room, circling, hovering.

"Chinese?" he asked.

"Italian," she noted. "Gavin wasn't up for Chinese."

"And he is?" Harvey trailed off.

"Sleeping in the guest room or on Elizabeth's floor," Donna said. "They had a tea party before bed."

"Did you eat?" he asked.

She nodded.

"More than a piece of fruit?" he asked.

She looked down at the baby.

"I'll make you some tea," he said.

She knew it was best not to argue so she nodded.

"I'll be there as soon as he's done," she said quietly.

He watched her for a moment, taking in the sight before him. His lip upturned in the corner of his mouth for a second before it returned to its usual mask.

Her bare feet padded quietly along the hardwood floor, bypassing the table for the couch he was quietly sitting on.

"How was she tonight?" He asked.

"She was asking for you," she told him. She leaned back and he reached across the end table, handing her a mug of tea as she got comfortable.

"She knew you'd be home today," Donna said. "We drew a circle on the calendar and crossed off the days until we reached the circle. I think she was confused as to why you weren't here for bedtime. I told her you'd be back when she woke up."

He nodded, quietly picking at the angel hair pasta inside the takeout.

"How was London?" she asked.

"Brought back memories to Pearson Darby," he said.

"I thought that name was banned in this house," she said.

"It is," he nodded.

"How was Scottie?" she asked.

"Good, I guess," he shrugged. "She didn't believe we got married or that we have two kids."

"Neither can anyone else," she pointed out.

He nodded.

"You win Ava's case?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded. "She says hi."

Donna smiled and hid it as she took a sip of tea. It seemed there was rarely a good time to actually call Harvey. If he wasn't working on Ava's case, then he was meeting with her. Luckily the woman seemed to have a change of heart after the Hessington Oil and murder trial here in New York City and let him take calls from his daughter. She liked the Facetime feature: looking at him as he was talking to her. Her phone calls to say goodnight often ended up her staring at him while he made conversation. Occasionally, she would become the chatterbox and take Donna's phone around the house and play with him as if he was physically next to her. One time, when Ava actually looked over his shoulder, Elizabeth got quiet and passed the phone back to Donna, effectively ending the conversation.

"How was Gavin?" He asked.

"Parker likes to sit in his lap and play the guitar," she said. "I have pictures for you. He's good with Beth, too. Won't really play to her standards but he's trying. Mike came over the other day and took her to the park. Louis apparently met them there and there was a man with his cat and she walked up to him and he let her walk the cat around on his leash."

"Where were you?" Harvey asked.

"Doctors with Parker," she said. "Needed a booster on his shots he got when he was six weeks."

"Oh," Harvey nodded.

He watched as she sipped at her tea, quietly looking him over as he ate.

"What?" He asked with a mouthful of noodles and sauce.

"I'm glad your home," Donna shrugged.

"Me too," Harvey said.

Donna leaned against the back of the couch and simply relished the silence. It has been a chaotic day with Gavin riling up both kids to the point she had to leave on a run in order to find peace and quiet. As much as she loved her brother-in-law, she was glad to have Harvey home once again to keep the schedule.

\--

Her eyes opened as she felt someone staring at her. Since it was dark in their room, she made the effort and lifted one eyelid slowly, looking around for the source of the staring. Seeing that Harvey was still asleep beside her, his arm around her, she carefully turned to face the other side of the bed. Both eyes now open, she was met with two wide eyes, barely peeking over the top of the low bed.

"Jesus, Elizabeth," Donna sighed. The toddler stared unblinkingly at her. "Do I even want to know how you got out?"

Little fingers pulled at the sheets and Donna moved to the edge of the bed, Harvey's hand slipping from the waistband of her sleep pants as she did so. Swinging Elizabeth into their bed was simple, checking her diaper-clad bottom for any wetness, she found none. As the toddler curled into her rather than her father, she figured it had to be a case of missing the other parent. In an effort to get Harvey out of the office this weekend, Donna had tag-teamed him yesterday during her early morning phone call and let Elizabeth use her little face and her tears to get him to stay home this weekend. After all, having a three-month-old and an almost two-year-old to look after with just his brother for another day wasn't something high on Donna's priority list. She lets the toddler curl up and her little fingers find their way under Donna's shirt sleeve. Elizabeth rubs her little fingers against Donna's skin beneath the soft cotton and makes little noises of contentment. Donna checks the clock and notes that its almost time to get up anyway. She just wished it was a little later to let her have at least five hours of sleep a night. A person could only take so many sleepless nights before they went loopy with exhaustion.

Gavin watches quietly, carefully, seemingly transparent as his stands across from them. Harvey's steps resemble a dance only parents know as he stirs the oatmeal and bananas together in a bowl while ushering Elizabeth with his knee, scooting her to the table as she giggles and pauses between the counter and the table. On the other side of the kitchen, Donna stands at the coffeepot: baby in one arm, coffeepot in another as she pours the dark liquid into a cup. She seamlessly transitions the pot back to the hotplate of the coffeemaker and grabs a spoon of sugar and the cream from the fridge with her free arm and returns all the items neatly. The baby seems unaffected as she picks up the cup and walks over to the table to find Harvey sitting Elizabeth up in a booster seat that he forgot existed. He used the phonebooks when he had to serve Elizabeth lunch. Donna placed the cup away from her, out of reach of Elizabeth and more towards Harvey. He couldn't hear what was being said as the toddler sat in her chair but he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he watched the little girl lean over and pat her baby brother's head as Donna sat down in the chair next to her.

"Morning," Donna said without turning as he made his way into the kitchen. "You reflect off the glass."

She knows everything, he swears.

"Morning," he nods and raises a hand to the windows as he makes his way to the coffeemaker.

He goes through his own routine, adding too much cream and sugar-just the way he likes it-and moves to sit down at the table across from Donna and Elizabeth.

Donna has the baby on her shoulder, patting the little guy's back as he lay contently in her arms. Elizabeth is looking at him with her wide brown eyes, red hair mussed from sleep, a grin across her face as she opens her mouth to accept her breakfast without turning from him.

"He looks like dada, doesn't he?" Donna asked as she watched the interaction.

As if she knew, Elizabeth looked between the two brothers and pointed at her father.

"Dada," she noted.

Harvey's chest puffed out marginally in a show of display as it always did when Elizabeth showed off her intelligence. She got that trait from her mother, he notes every time.

"Yes, I am a successful attorney while your uncle is a mediocre musician," Harvey noted.

The baby on Donna's shoulder burped in succession and his eyes opened, crying a moment as the air bubble released.

"Its too early," Donna noted. "For both your antics as well as you, Parker."

She shuffled around in her chair and brought the baby down from his perch, curling him close as she lay him perpendicular over parallel to her. He settled, his eyes opening and she found her own brown eyes looking back at her.

"How do you guys do it?" Gavin asked. "Its like 6:30 in the morning."

"Routine," Harvey said. He didn't look at his brother, instead, he scraped up the last of the banana/oatmeal mix onto the spoon and fed it to Elizabeth. "If you stay on their schedule its fine, mess it up and everything is ruined."

"What's on the agenda today?" Gavin asked.

"I have lunch with Victoria and Jessica," Donna said.

"Beth and I were going to meet Louis for lunch," Harvey said. Elizabeth repeated Louis's name and added a  _yay_  at the end.

"So, where is Parker in all of this?" Gavin asked after taking a large gulp of coffee. Maybe he had just burned his tongue a little.

"Naturally, Parker and I go together," Donna said.

"Oh," Gavin looked down.

"Did you want him for the afternoon?" Donna asked.

"I was going to jam with him," Gavin shrugged.

"No picking up ladies?" Harvey teased.

"No," Gavin said. "He likes my music; she doesn't."

As if she knew he was speaking about her, Elizabeth covered her ears.

"See?" Gavin said.

Harvey chuckled and served Elizabeth the last remains of her oatmeal.

"I'll be an hour, maybe two," Donna said.

"Perfect," Gavin noted. "As long as you feed him before."

"Naturally," Donna smirked. "Here, you get to hold him while I make breakfast."

"Pancakes?" Harvey asked.

"Cakes?" Elizabeth perked up.

"Fine," Donna nodded.

She didn't match at all: her burnt orange skirt clashed with her pink shirt and black ballet slippers. However, as he held her hand in his as they waited, he found he didn't care. She had dressed herself, well, she stuck out her arms and legs for him as he handled her schedule this morning. Louis walked in behind them and Elizabeth's 'hi' was giggly and sincere. She let go of Harvey's hand and walked over to Louis, holding her arms up towards him and he bent slightly to pick her up.

"Look at you, beautiful," Louis said as he took in her outfit.

"She picked her own outfit," Harvey said in greeting.

"Mr. Specter," the hostess interrupted.

Louis and Harvey looked over at the younger woman.

"Your table is ready," she announced.

Louis stuck her in the booth and let Harvey sit on the side with her. As much as he loved his surrogate niece, he would rather her get her father a mess than him. After all, he had court after lunch, Harvey did not.

Harvey and Louis ordered their usual sandwiches. Harvey added a bowl of fruit for Elizabeth, knowing she was picky about her food.

"So," Louis began. "You're buying lunch and brought munchkin along. What's up?"

"I need your help," Harvey said.

"The great Harvey Specter needs help," Louis nodded. "With what?"

"Not what," Harvey told him. "Who."

"Who," Elizabeth repeated.

Harvey looked over at her and watched as she sat next to him. She looked up at him with a familiar grin and he put his hand on her head, smiling at her as she giggled.

"Donna," he said as he looked from Elizabeth to Louis.

"Donna?" Louis asked.

"I think she's depressed," Harvey said quietly.

"She seems fine at the office," Louis told him.

"I just had my brother come and stay with them when I was in London," Harvey began. "He talked to me about her while she was in the shower. If he noticed it, then she obviously wasn't putting on a front at home. I… I need help."

"Anything," Louis nodded.

"I wanted to go to the house," Harvey said. "I'll need some help with her and the baby."

"We can have a long playdate at Jessica's house," Louis agreed.

Lunch was served at this point, and Harvey put the bowl of fruit in front of Elizabeth. She stood up as she saw the bowl, not able to see anything when she sat since Harvey doesn't like the booster seats from any place that isn't their home. Harvey picked out the fruits he knew she didn't like and left the grapes, strawberries, and blueberries. He opened his sandwich and took out a piece of chicken, breaking it into smaller pieces onto the plate that held his sandwich. He opened her diaper bag and placed a bib around her neck so she at least wouldn't ruin her shirt.

Louis froze as he saw the man coming towards their table, making Harvey turn away from cleaning Elizabeth's hands.

"Harvey," Cameron Dennis greeted.

"Cameron," Harvey said as he turned to block Elizabeth and face the man. "I thought I kicked you out of New York."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm on vacation," Cameron Dennis announced.

"At least you got rid of the moustache," Harvey noted.

Louis covered his laugh with a mock cough.

"I was checking out my old haunts. Never thought I'd see you here," Cameron said. The diner was Harvey and Donna's old place long before it was Cameron Dennis's. "What are you hiding?"

The man peered around Harvey and smiled.

"The redhead," Cameron Dennis nodded. He took in the almost spitting image of Donna-her eyes as dark as Harvey's own-and watched the toddler almost scrutinise him.

"Guess you've got something to hide now," Cameron noted. "Something one might use against you."

Harvey looked primed for a fight.

"Relax, Harv. I was just kidding," Cameron smirked. He moved to slap Harvey on the back when there was a firm, high pitched  _no_.

"Protective, just like her mother," Cameron noted. His hand moved back to his side.

"Way," Elizabeth noted.

"You heard the lady," Louis said.

"Cute kid, Harv. Shame about the attitude and the parents," Cameron Dennis saluted him.

Harvey nodded and turned back to Elizabeth.

She grinned and looked at him with mischief in her eyes.

"You are just like your mother," Harvey said. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, kissing her cheek. Her giggle was worth it.

"So, when do you want to do this?" Louis asked. He took a bite of his sandwich, watching the two interact in front of him.

"Next weekend," Harvey said. "Gavin's leaving tomorrow so we'll have the condo to ourselves again."

Louis nodded.

"And please don't tell anyone," Harvey said.

"Cross my heart," Louis said. He held up three fingers for the scout's honour.

Harvey nodded.

"Now, tell me about the cat on the leash," Harvey said as he attempted to lighten the tone of lunch now.

\--

She uses Parker as a shield. She shouldn't have to, after all it is her own "family," but finds his warm little body a comfort all tucked beneath her chin and curled around the front of her. His little fingers grip her shirt as if he's afraid she'll disappear, even as he hears her heartbeat under his little ears. His brown eyes don't track well still but widen and tighten as he hears her speak softly to Gavin, who is beside her. He's taken refuge with her, not used to bigger crowds where everyone wants a hug and to talk all the time.

"I'd let you borrow him but he doesn't like anyone," she said as she looked towards her favourite brother-in-law and smiled softly.

"It's okay," Gavin said with a shake of his head. "We had fun this afternoon. Plus, Elizabeth seems to be okay with me as long as I don't have my guitar."

"She loves you," Donna said with a smile.

"She hates my guitar," Gavin countered.

"In her eyes, the only instrument she likes is the saxophone," Donna told him.

"Harvey's outside with her and Jessica. Louis's neighbour's cat hopped the balconies," Gavin said. He knew she was going to ask. She was always predictable when it came to her children. It was also because Elizabeth was a little escape artist and they had to keep an eye on her at all times.

"She loves that cat," Donna nodded.

Gavin nodded and looked at the baby staring right through him. He looked more familiar than when he first saw his niece. But then Parker was a male so the Specter characteristics showed more in Parker's little face than it did in Elizabeth's more feminine one. Plus, she now looked so much like Donna it was a wonder how anyone could tell their baby pictures apart when standing them picture to picture. Parker in clenched a little fist and swatted jerkily towards Gavin. Gavin reached carefully and touched the baby's soft skin after hesitating a few times when the baby's fist landed on Donna.

"Don't worry, I know you're not trying to feel me up if you accidentally touch my boob," Donna joked. "They're melon sized so they get in the way a lot."

Gavin laughed and Donna smiled briefly at the fact.

"I wasn't going to be the one to tell you that," Gavin said.

"No, that's your brother's m.o.," Donna nodded.

"He really looks like us," Gavin noted.

"He's all Specter minus the charm when he screams at being anywhere besides in bed or in my arms," Donna said. "Your guitar seems to be the magic trick though. It's his version of your dad's records with Elizabeth."

"I'm going to miss him," Gavin said as the baby curled his fingers around Gavin's single digit.

"Tour?" Donna asked.

Gavin shrugged.

"I was thinking about trying to save to move back here," Gavin said. It was the first time he'd ever said his plan out loud.

"Gavin Specter finally settling down," Donna laughed.

"Hey, Harvey did it," he countered.

"And had two kids," Donna nodded.

"Miracles do happen," Gavin smirked.

"If you need any help," Donna trailed off.

"You've got my back," he finished.

" _We've_ got your back," she corrected.

"Is there another you around?" Gavin asked.

"Please, the world couldn't handle two Donna Specters," Donna laughed. "And I'm not your type anyway."

It was true: he preferred brunettes. But maybe he'd find a woman like Donna. Or one that Donna and Harvey could actually stand. He didn't want a repeat of Christmas dinner 1999 when his date made him look like an idiot while Harvey brought Donna home for the second holiday in a row and they weren't even  _together_ , together.

"That's true," Gavin noted. "I'd hate for the world to have too much awesome."

"Damn straight," she laughed.

She was back to being a light sleeper since the baby. However, it wasn't his cries that woke her up: it was Elizabeth. Harvey continued to breathe deeply behind her, a long day being slept away as she pried his arm from around and between her own as she lay on her side. Even getting up didn't seem to disturb him as she hit the floor with her quiet feet. She stretched limberly as she made her way to the door, turning down the baby monitor as she passed it, and slipping into the door beside theirs.

Her hair was pressed against her face and sticking up in all directions, her little body hot with sweaty exhaustion and tears, her little head salty with the perspiration as Donna gathered her from the tangled blankets and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, let's get you out of these," Donna said as she swung Elizabeth to one hip, her hand closing in on the zipper of the footie pajamas as she shrugged the toddler out of the restrictive material.

Her skin instantly cooled but she still whimpered, tugging on the Harvard t-shirt Donna wore as the rain tapped on the window and a lightning bolt lit the sky.

Donna hummed quietly and pat Elizabeth softly on her bare back as she moved towards the window.

"It's only rain," she told her mini look alike. She pulled back the curtain and Elizabeth briefly turned her head to look before tucking it back against her mother's neck.

Mama, she whispered.

"I'm here," Donna said quietly. "It's okay."

A little puff and a fingernail scratching gently at her skin was the only answer she got from the one in her arms.

Donna walked the floor from the living room to Elizabeth's room. After some time, hearing the breathing from the little body slow to almost her sleeping rhythm, she moved back to Elizabeth's room. However, as she tried to tuck her in, Elizabeth cried and reached for her. Donna smiled and pressed her luck, slipping down to living room and grabbed the blanket off the end and curled herself onto the furniture. Elizabeth's form quickly attached to her side and she resigned herself to the inevitable, pulling the blanket up and over them. Her hand curled to rub small circles along Elizabeth's back, the toddler shuddering as she got used to the sensation.

"I can see why daddy never comes to bed anymore when you have trouble sleeping," she told Elizabeth. Sleepy brown eyes looked at her in the dark. "Hopefully he can manage your brother in the morning."

She received a quiet hum in reply.

"You'll always be your daddy's girl but sometimes I do love our time together. Just not at 2:15 in the morning," she said as she curled her fingers through Elizabeth's hair, the soft, silky strands falling easily into place. She whispered the last part to the sleeping child, her lips curled into a pout and holding onto Donna's shirt as if afraid her mother would leave her as soon as she closed her eyes.

Donna closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Elizabeth reached up and grabbed at her nose and she had to open them again.

"Mama sad," Elizabeth said quietly.

Donna smiled softly and kissed Elizabeth's forehead.

"Just keep making mama laugh," she said. "I'll get better."

"Mama," Elizabeth said again.

"Yes, Beth?" Donna asked.

"Lub," she said quietly.

"I love you, too, bug," Donna smiled.

Elizabeth sighed and her hand found the sleeve of Donna's shirt for the second morning in a row.

\--

Louis finds her in the file room on Monday afternoon, staring at the file copier in front of her. She's looking through it rather than at it, and misses Louis's attempts to call her name until he's beside her. She turns and looks at him, half confused as to why he's there, looking at her like she's crazy.

"I'm not good at this," she says as she shakes her head.

"You're the fax whisperer," Louis countered. "One touch from you and any machine works."

She laughed and Louis noted the tears threatening to escape.

"I'm not talking about the damn copier," Donna says.

"Oh, no," Louis says. He steps closer and awkwardly hugs her. "Did you tell Harvey this?"

"I'm Donna," she says with a sniffle. "I'm supposed to manage him, and two kids, and be an executive assistant, and control the eastern seaboard's gossip mill."

"Okay," Louis nods and stands back. He claps his hands and pulls a mini pack of Kleenex from his pocket. He hands her a tissue and nods.

"Where are they now?" He asks.

"Harvey is in court, Beth and Parker are at daycare and home with the nanny," she says.

"Okay," Louis nods. "Let's just get out of here. You still like that place on fifty-third?"

She blots under her eyes to catch the errant tears and nods.

He takes her to his favourite tea spot away from the hustle and bustle of downtown. Not a lot of people are here at one o'clock but the few customers do judge them. She finds she doesn't care as he leads her to a quiet corner away from the windows and people watching them.

"I'll get you something. Be right back," he told her.

She nodded and looked around. This was a place typical for her and Louis: high class without all the bells and whistles, a feminine touch but masculine furnishings. She also noticed there was not a strawberry in sight, a preference of Louis's. A few minutes later he came over with two cups and a bag tucked under his elbow.

"Two creams and a sugar, right?" he asked as he set a cup in front of her.

She nodded as she looked in the cup, stirring the contents with the stir straw-stick he left in the cup. It smelled like pears and peaches, her favourite tea that was impossible to find in the chain coffee shops. He always did know where to find her hard to find items.

"It's been you bringing me this all along," she said suddenly. "I've been thanking Harvey."

"Doesn't matter," Louis said as he sat down with a seemingly uncaring shrug.

"It does, Louis," she nodded. Her hand crossed the tabletop to rest on his jacketed arm. "Thank you."

"It's not all that often," he said.

"But it's on those hard days; like today," she said.

He looked down and she squeezed his arm before letting go. He then cleared his throat and the bag in front of him crinkled as he pulled out his items.

"You're really good at this," she told him.

He passed her the heated bear claw and the raspberry butter.

"I've got a lot on my mind," she says as she picks at the bear claw.

"I've noticed," Louis noted. When she looked up, he clarified. "No one else at the firm has. Well, maybe Jessica. But just a few of us who have known you for a long time."

"I've been trying hard to get passed it," she said. "But I just... I can't."

Louis nodded, listening intently.

"I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy," she whispered. Her hands clenched around her teacup and she looks down into the creamy, blended depths.

"You're not crazy," Louis tried. His hands reached across the table and held her clenched hands.

"Elizabeth couldn't sleep this morning," Donna said slowly. "You know what she told me?"

Louis shook his head.

"Mama sad," Donna said. "My own daughter can see I'm different."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. She leaned back and took a drink of her tea. She fingered the bear claw and sighed.

"How long until Harvey gets out of court?" Louis asked.

"Its Palermo," Donna shrugged. "He could be there all night."

"You need me to get Beth and Parker?" Louis asked.

"No," Donna said. "If their schedules are messed up more..."

"Okay," Louis nodded. "I'll make a call to his clerk. You just keep the routine and I'll keep you updated."

"You shouldn't have to," Donna started.

"Donna, you're my only friend," Louis said seriously. "Let me help."

Donna nodded; she was unable to form words with the lump in her throat.

Louis watched as she resigned herself to her task. Her shoulders slumped and he sighed internally.

"Now eat and drink up," Louis said. "I think we're allowed a tea break. Darby did it all the time."

Donna couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the brief stint when Pearson Hardman became Pearson Darby before settling on Pearson Specter Litt.

\--

It's late enough he should be home but he wanted to finish this last brief, finally catching himself up with his backlog of paperwork. There was a shuffling of feet on the carpet that drew him out of his trance. It was Louis, standing mostly in the office with one arm hanging onto the glass door.

"Louis?" Harvey asked as he leaned back.

"Hey," Louis said as he nodded.

"You kill someone?" Harvey tried. The mood was getting serious and he was concerned.

"No," Louis shook his head. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," Harvey said slowly. He dropped the file on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"About Donna," Louis concluded.

Harvey sat up again and leaned against his desk as he watched Louis come to the chairs in front of his desk.

"What about Donna?" Harvey asked.

"I found her in the copy room and she was just staring at the thing," Louis shrugged. "She feels like she's going crazy."

"She talked to you?" Harvey asked as he stood up.

"Calm down," Louis said. "Briefly."

Harvey tossed the brief in his inbox and packed up his briefcase.

"She said Elizabeth notices," Louis said as he watched Harvey shrug on his coat.

"What?" Harvey paused.

"She said Elizabeth told her 'mama sad,'" Louis repeated. "She doesn't know I'm telling you this. She knows you just got out of court, though."

Harvey bit his lip and kept in the frustrated sigh. He takes out his phone and calls Ray to pick him up as soon as possible.

"I'm going to meet a client for the week," Harvey tells Louis.

"I'll have someone clear your meetings," Louis catches on.

"Thanks," Harvey notes sincerely.

"You need me to come out tomorrow?" Louis asks.

"Wednesday and Thursday?" Harvey asks.

"Done," Louis nods.

Harvey gets a text: it's Ray and he's downstairs.

"See you Wednesday," Harvey says.

"Wednesday," Louis nods. He watches as his friend leaves. He hopes he didn't just ruin a friendship. But he finds he can't care if it helps her in the long run.

* * *

 

The nice thing about it still being winter-turn-slowly-spring time in New York was no one was really around in East Hampton except for the locals. The traffic was easier to navigate and the tiny shops that served the best food were open without long lines. They were stopped at Donna's favourite soup and sandwich place before actually making it home to their usual summer home. Parker was at Donna's feet, sleeping away the adventure in his car seat, unaffected by the quiet noise around him. Elizabeth was in the chair between Donna and Harvey, playing with her soup spoon as Harvey cut her sandwich into smaller portions and Donna poured a little water into the soup to simply start the cooling process. Unaffected by the whole process, little fingers reached in the soup for a thick noodle. She placed it in her palm, blowing hard on it, and her little tongue poked out to test the temperature before shoving her hand in her face and gobbling the noodle.

"Cute," Donna said. She took a napkin and wiped off Elizabeth's hand. "Please use a fork."

"Fork?" Elizabeth asked. It was hilarious and also sad that her almost-two-year-old grasp of the English language made her fork sound like fuck. Harvey still had trouble keeping a straight face when it was his turn to be asked where her fork was.

Donna reached into the diaper bag and got out the child size fork that wouldn't stab Elizabeth when she got out of hand.

"You," Elizabeth nodded as she took the fork from Donna's hand.

"You're welcome," Donna smiled.

Harvey watched the two interact as he cut off the crust on Elizabeth's grilled cheese sandwich.

"What client do you have to meet out here?" Donna asked. She took the top piece of bread off her sandwich, checking the ratio of veggies, sauce, and meat, before putting the piece back on.

"You know that one lady with the cooking show," Harvey said.

"Ina?" Donna asked. She had a lot of free time when she was stuck on bed rest with Parker. There was a lot of Food Network watched. She could almost be a professional with how much she watched the network.

"Her husband has some paperwork for me to look over," Harvey shrugged.

"And you had to come out for the rest of the week?" Donna asked.

"Parker's never been," Harvey tried.

"Harvey, he's not even three months old; he doesn't care," Donna told him.

"I just needed a break," Harvey shrugged.

Donna studied him for a moment and he lifted his eyes from watching Elizabeth to meet hers. He didn't care if his facade was weak. He knew the moment she looked at him, she'd know it was all a farce. But she seemed to ignore it; they were in public.

"Is Jessica coming?" Donna asked.

Harvey shrugged.

"I didn't ask her," he said. "I just said I was meeting a client and then spending the rest of the week here."

"Ah," Donna nodded.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she countered.

Harvey sighed and watched as she picked at her sandwich. Sometimes he swore she never ate when he was around. He took the subsequent silence as progress, watching Elizabeth as she ate. He frowned as she dipped her grilled cheese into her chicken noodle soup. But he let it be; she seemed to enjoy it.

"Your brother wants to move here," Donna said.

"The City? Really?" Harvey asked.

Donna nodded and looked down at Parker before looking back up at Harvey.

"He missed her growing up," she said as she nodded at Elizabeth. "He seems to be taken with Parker."

"He have any money?" Harvey asked.

"His stock has been increasing lately. I had the broker switch a few companies," she shrugged. She handled almost every aspect of Harvey's life even before they married, including his investments. He had signed his brothers over to her the first time her investment choices had made him a million dollars. His brother's stock options, although few, apparently had a few good options when in her hands.

"Interesting," Harvey said finally.

"I said we'd help him," Donna said.

"Sure," Harvey nodded.

Donna nodded and picked up the smaller part of her sandwich, finally eating it. He sighed in relief inwardly.

\--

It was Tuesday night when she finally came to him. He was sitting outside on the patio, a drink in his hand as he listened to the waves break onto the beach. It was only 7:30 pm but Parker and Elizabeth were both sound asleep from a full day of running around the large yard and fresh air.

"Hey," she said as she came outside. She had his sweater on, the cuffs in her hand as she clenched the fabric.

"They asleep?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"She's snoring," she smiled. She only snored when she was absolutely tuckered.

"Maybe she'll finally sleep through the night again," he said.

"Maybe," she nodded.

"Come here," he said. He leaned back in his chair and listened as she came closer. Instead of claiming her own chair, she sat on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and felt her lean into him.

One of her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she looked out across to Jessica's yard.

"We came here because of me," she said quietly. "Didn't we?"

He set the tumbler of whiskey on the arm of the chair, the two ice cubes clinking together.

He nodded.

"You remember the therapist we went to after your dad died?" She asked.

He nodded.

"She's here in town," Donna said and paused.

Harvey looked at her as she stayed silent and refused to look at him. He bumped his knee and reached a hand up, placing his fingers under her chin and turning her head towards his. He'd have to be first.

"You once told me that you'd follow me to the ends of the earth," he told her seriously. "You know I'd do the same but I don't think either of us wants this path."

"I need help," she said finally. She bit her lip and she bowed her head.

"Don't," he shook his head. "You're not broken, maybe just a little chipped."

She laughed tearfully.

"This is the first time I've ever been compared to something like a teacup," she told him.

He laughed and smiled.

"I'll do anything you need," he said seriously.

"Okay?" she asked; uncertain what he was really offering.

"Okay," he nodded. "You want help? I'm going to help you get it."

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you," she said.

"You laughed when you weren't supposed to," he told her.

She blinked back her tears and laughed.

He gave a low chuckle and watched her entwine their fingers.

"Louis told me about Monday," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"I figured," she said.

"Are you mad at him?" Harvey wondered.

"No," Donna shook her head. "He's looking out for me."

"He's coming tomorrow morning to Jessica's house," Harvey said. "He'll be here to take Beth and Parker wherever."

"You really planned this out," she said as she looked at him.

"I just want to help," he told her honestly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She leaned back against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He nose bumped his warm skin on his neck, the colder of the two (her nose) making him shiver slightly. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves crashing and the faint pulse of Harvey's heart. He'd fix this; he had a plan.

\--

She twists her wedding band and engagement ring in circles around her finger. She wonders why she's nervous when it's only talking to the therapist. And it's not as if she's alone: Harvey's checking them in and Elizabeth and Parker are in good hands back home with Louis. She leans back and then sits up straight: there's no way to get comfortable in these offices.

"Hey," he says. His hand covers hers and she stops fiddling with her rings. She places her palm up and entwines their fingers. His ring is cool to the touch and her fingers touch it before she looks up.

"Any minute," he says as he leans back on the cushion next to her.

She nods her head and looks anywhere but him.

"Donna," he calls out.

She tilts her head but doesn't look at him.

"Look at me," he tells her.

Her eyes are watery and she's biting the corner of her lip. He flashes back to when his father died and they were in opposite positions. She was there for him; he'll make damn sure he's there for her. Wife or not, when Donna asks him to be there and he'll be there every step of the way.

"I love you," he says quietly.

"Don't make me cry," she says as a few tears spill down her cheeks.

He doesn't have his suit on but his pocket square is still on him and he hands the square to her. She dries her eyes and fingers the soft material while they wait for her turn.

Her voice is raspy from lack of use, nerves, and refusing a cup of water the woman offered her.

She has no notepad and sits in a wingback chair once Donna has found her place on the corner couch cushion.

He sits next to Donna, a cushion away, his hand extended if she needs it.

"Donna," the therapist greets. "It's been years."

"There have been a few milestones," Donna nods. "You know, between the times we've seen each other."

The therapist looks at Donna and notices the rings and the man sitting next to her. He's not new but the rings are.

"Tell me the milestones," she says.

"For one," Donna begins and looks briefly at Harvey. "We got married. Uh, we have two kids: a girl, Beth… Elizabeth, she's almost two; and a boy, Parker, almost three months."

"Congratulations," the woman nods. Almost like a proud mother. "It's always nice to see some couples you root for actually find a way to be together."

Donna smiles briefly and begins to twist her wedding band.

The room is silent and she's gently urged to speak. She closes her eyes and she can almost imagine it's her mother she's talking to. Or maybe just a figment of an old woman she barely knows, like her grandmother. The tone is warm, welcoming, inviting. She suddenly feels the urge to speak despite her reluctance to do so moments earlier.

"I've been stuck in this…" Donna trails off trying to find the right words. "This funk, I guess."

She shrugs her shoulders and looks to Harvey. He smiles at her, simply proud she's taken the first step.

"I wasn't like this with Elizabeth," she says. "I function but it's like a fog I'm seeing things through. You know? I love Parker, I do. But its different with him than it was with her. Its more effort and I can't stop feeling like this giant failure."

"Why?" the therapist asked.

Donna's hands seek Harvey's and his fingers are there for her to hold between the great expanse of the couch.

"Sometimes I feel guilty that I'd rather go to work than be with him," she says quietly. "What kind of mother thinks that?"

"A mother who also loves her job," the therapist says.

"I think his brother noticed it," Donna says as she looks to Harvey. "Its harder to hide at home. It's even harder to hide when you're around someone 24/7."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" the therapist directs her question to Harvey.

"Because she needed to recognise it," he said. He watched as Donna looked down. "Forcing someone to go makes it ten times harder."

He remembers the time his father put him in therapy because he refused to talk to his mother after he caught her cheating on his father. He was forced to go and will forever have a memory of hating his father for forcing him to go. He realises the significance now but back then, he resembled a two-year-old throwing a tantrum.

The therapist nods and she smiles at the two.

"Spend some time together, alone. And, alone time doesn't always have to be sex. Discuss how you can incorporate work and your children's schedule. I think maybe what you've been missing is communication," the therapist says.

"No pills or prescriptions?" Donna asked.

"I like to try other remedies before messing with pills," the other woman noted. "Does that disappoint you?"

"No," Donna shook her head. "I'm still... Parker's still... you know."

The woman gave her an understanding smile and she stood up. They followed her lead and shook hands.

"Call me again if things don't change. But I'd like to meet again," the therapist said.

"Thank you," Donna nodded.

Harvey shook the woman's hand and nodded to relate Donna's spoken sentiment.

They felt the woman's eyes on them as they exited, Donna holding onto Harvey's arm as they exited the building and walked down the street to her car.

\--

At home, they find a note in Louis's familiar handwriting and little scribbles are at the bottom of the sheet, noting Elizabeth was given the pen to write her own message. Louis notes that he had taken Parker and Elizabeth to the pet store and then he'd take them to lunch before coming back. Donna laughs at Louis's attempt to try and give them some alone time and she has to remember to thank the man later.

"So," Harvey says.

She doesn't speak but leans into him and presses her lips to his, slowly and surely, making every effort to linger as long as she can. He pulls her closer, his teeth gently scraping her bottom lip as he responds. Her fingers tighten on his coat sleeve as she lowers to her feet again.

"We're supposed to talk, I think," she said. She puts a little disappointment into her tone and maybe that's why he kisses her again.

"They'll be gone for an hour," he says against her lips.

"I seem to remember we could get a lot done in an hour," she smirked.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I might not be sure of a lot of things right now but I am sure of you and me," she said.

She thinks that this is the step in the right direction because he hugs her tighter than he has in a while and she sure as hell doesn't miss the fact he tells her he loves her as he starts to back her up down the hallway and up the stairs.

She thinks that maybe she hasn't really changed when he touches her. The brush of his fingertips against her skin makes her feel a thousand times lighter; more loved when everything around her doesn't make sense. His fingers splay over her hips as he turns her to lay flat on her back. She looks up at him and feels like she's about to burst, a thousand different emotions running through her as she feels his lips descend on hers.

Maybe this is also a part of what she had been missing all along. Because when they're together everything is made right and they make sense. She closes her eyes and memorises the feel of skin on skin. It had been too long; they had drifted apart, and he was bringing them back together. Usually, that was her role but she would willingly take the second chair because she loved him and wanted to make this work. She didn't want to feel how she felt before; she wanted this overwhelming happiness they had when they first started to get to know one another and form a bond. She missed him just as he missed her.

As his stubbled chin burned across her delicate skin anywhere and everywhere he could touch, she vowed to never let them drift again. As if he knew what she was thinking, he asked her to open her eyes; whispering another I love you as he kissed the shell of her ear. The tears flowed, happy, she promised him; he slowed and wiped them away with the pads of his fingers.

Her teeth caught her lower lip, biting on the flesh as she tried not to smile up at him. She turned to lay on her stomach, half of her ending up on him as she pressed closer. He tucked his arm beneath her neck, curling his arm and his fingers curled under her hair to dance along the nape of her neck. She pressed her nose into the space between his chin and his collarbone, a faint laugh escaping from her lips. Her hand came up from stuck between their bodies to lay on his stomach. Her dark green coloured nails rose up and the pads of her fingers trailed slowly up his bare chest, only to drop down as she reached over his heart. She didn't miss the slight shiver as her fingers made their move upwards. Nor did she miss his scratchy chin against her forehead as he tucked his chin in an effort to get her face to where he could see her.

"You're beautiful," he said quietly.

Her brown eyes caught his own, and her finger tapped a rhythm over his heart.

"You're biased," she told him.

"Maybe," he agreed. "Doesn't mean it's not true."

She tucked her head into the dip between his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You'd do the same for me," he said. "I mean, this isn't really what she had in mind.."

"I would," she confirmed in a whisper. "It might not be. But its a start."

He held her a little tighter in response, kissing the crown of her head before telling her to sleep.

\--

She was asleep when Louis came home with Elizabeth and Parker. He looked up from watching ESPN highlights and frowned as Elizabeth attempted to drag a bag across the hardwood floor. Louis, arms full of a squirming Parker and a diaper bag, reached the rogue bag before Elizabeth made the two step drop off between the entryway and the main living room.

"Louis," Harvey said as he stood up.

Elizabeth abandoned her bag and ran to him after clearing the two stairs. When he lifted her into his arms she pointed at the bag.

"What did you do?" Harvey asked.

"You know her little face is hard to resist and add when she starts to cry," Louis began. He used Parker as a shield, turning so the baby was closer to Harvey than his free side.

"Down," Elizabeth said as they reached the little black bag.

Harvey put her down and looked up at Louis before taking the bag's zipper in his hands.

"Open," Elizabeth clapped.

Harvey opened the bag and sighed. The little ball of fluff looked up at him with yellow eyes, mewling as he found he could once again see above him.

"'Pot," Elizabeth said. She sat on the floor and pat between her legs.

"Spot? You've named him?" Harvey said as he gently scooped up the kitten. He noticed why she had named him Spot: the little patch of white on one of the paws looked like a spot to her. He placed the little kitten on her lap and she looked up at him as the furball curled into her warmth.

"'Pot," she repeated.

"Mommy's going to love this," he said.

Her little brown eyes shined with mischief and happiness as her little fingers pat the kitten's head.

Harvey stood up and took the still squirming Parker from Louis. The baby settled as he found familiar arms holding him, gurgling as he stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"She was looking at baby pugs," Louis said. "I compromised with Spot."

"You've got to learn to say no to her," Harvey sighed.

"Like you have?" A voice piped up from the stairs. "Please, you two are putty in her hands and she knows it."

Harvey and Louis watched as Donna came down the stairs. Her name was shouted and Elizabeth forgot about the kitten in her lap as she tried to get up.

"I'll come to you," Donna said as she made Elizabeth stay put.

Elizabeth followed her mother's command and waited until Donna was sitting in front of her before saying anything else.

"Mama! 'Pot!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Spot, eh?" Donna smirked. She lifted the baby kitten from its place on Elizabeth's lap and curled it into her arms. Elizabeth watched, enraptured at the purring noises and Donna rubbed the kitten under its chin.

"How old is he? Donna asked as she looked up at Louis.

"Ten weeks," Louis said. "I still have everything from Bruno so you don't need to buy anything. I promise ill help her take care of it."

"You going to move in with us now?" Donna teased.

"No," Louis said.

"We'll help her, Louis," Donna said. "But next time, ask before you buy."

"Okay," Louis nodded.

"Nap time," Donna announced as she looked into Elizabeth's eyes and found her exhaustion beneath the mischief and the happiness.

"No," she said.

"Spot has nap time," Donna said as she looked at the kitten in her arms. He was asleep and purring.

"'Pot nap?" Elizabeth asked.

"You might squish him," Donna said. "You like to roll sometimes. Mommy will keep him safe on the couch."

Elizabeth sighed (ever the drama queen when she wanted to be; Donna noted the girl took after herself) and went to the diaper bag still at Louis's feet and got out her blanket. She walked past Donna to the couch Harvey was previously sitting on and lay across the cushion.

Donna got up off the floor and all three adults looked over the back of the couch.

"'Pot?" Elizabeth asked as she found Donna's face. She pats the cushion beside her, the intent clear.

Donna moved to the other side of the couch.

"Turn on your tummy," she told her daughter. She and her daughter were on in the same. They'd sleep on their stomachs whenever possible. It freaked her out when she was a baby but now not so much.

The blanket tangled around her and she got frustrated, huffing and letting out a cry.

"None of that or you'll nap without Spot in your room," Donna said as she easily lifted the blanket. "You're a little more tired than you think."

Elizabeth was on her tummy and gave a tired sigh. Donna smiled softly and placed the kitten on the couch near Elizabeth's little arms. Her arms went around the body of the kitten and Spot made himself comfortable in the warmth, purring loudly.

Donna covered Elizabeth with her blanket and watched the scene before her. She bent down and kissed Elizabeth's temple.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you, mama," Elizabeth said sleepily.

Donna looked over at the two men watching the scene and looked down again. She stood from her position and sat on the couch. She rubbed Elizabeth's back and listened for the familiar sigh signalling Elizabeth was slowly fighting the losing battle with sleep.

"I'll take him. He's hungry," Donna nodded to the littlest Specter, still gumming at his fingers.

"I'll help Louis set up some temporary cat stuff," Harvey said.

Harvey and Louis both came around the couch and Louis watched the two pass off the baby between them. It was different yet the same, he noticed. It was similar to how they handled Elizabeth. None of those stiff movements or lack of touching between them now. He was so focused on watching Donna, he didn't realise she paused until she was leaning against the arm of the couch, looking at him. He turned and blushed slightly as he looked away.

"I'll get you a blanket," he said as he cleared his throat.

"Thanks," he heard her say. And when he was over at the diaper bag again, he didn't miss the exchanged smiles. It may have been at his expense but it was genuine and worth it.

"You'll be okay with them? Harvey asked.

"One's napping and one's eating, I'll be fine," Donna nodded.

Louis handed Harvey the blanket and he draped it over Parker and Donna's shoulder.

"We'll be quick," Harvey noted.

"Okay," Donna nodded.

He braced an arm on the couch arm as he leaned down to kiss her. She brushed her free hand against his cheek and smiled at him when he broke away with a grin of his own.

\--

A month later, Louis notes they both have an extra pep in their step. Like everything is slowly returning to normal. He is babysitting less and less, at least on the therapy days. He will miss hanging out with Elizabeth, Parker, and Spot every Tuesday and Thursday but he's glad he's been reduced to one day in his role. It means she's actually getting better. And maybe this has been good for Harvey, too. He's been less confrontational than usual and will actually share a case without prompting from Jessica. He watches from the corner as they stand in front of Donna's cubicle. Harvey has his back turned and he's got a hand on the wall of her cubicle as he leans towards her. For Donna's part, she is making it seem like they're discussing a file she has in one of her hands. But that grin, he knows, is not because they're discussing the best ways to close the case or call a client back. No, that's the grin she uses when she's got something up her sleeve and is trying to con him into thinking whatever she's planned was his idea. He's seen it a lot over the last fifteen years. Yes, they were back and Team Specter never looked better.

As Louis was trying to determine which pastry would best suit this return to normal, he caught Mike with an extended arm.

"No," Louis said. He turned to find Harvey's associate frowning.

"Why?" Mike drawled.

"Give it a minute," he said as he motioned to down the hallway.

Mike peered down the hallway and saw Harvey and Donna talking.

"What are we waiting for?" Mike whispered.

"Nevermind," Louis shrugged. His arm dropped from preventing Mike going forward and watched the associate look at him strangely before turning the corner.

He couldn't hear the exchange but he grinned as Harvey turned with a stony expression on his face.

Well, he did warn him to wait.

\--

He leaned against the doorframe and watched the bed for any movement. Finding none, he stepped closer. She was still asleep on her side of the bed: one leg out of the sheets, one arm raised up above her head, the other wrapped around their sleeping baby. Her head was tilted towards his pillow and said baby. Parker was asleep as well, his little fingers moving with his lips; he was dreaming. The last occupant wasn't there when he left for his run, but she obviously heard him leave. The sheets were mostly pooled on the floor or his side because she used them as a ladder. She was holding Parker's leg as she slept on her stomach, faced towards her mother and brother. Her little shadow, Spot, was asleep between brother and sister and the little gray furball was blending in with the sheets of their bed. He snapped a picture for future blackmail and to send to her parents before willing himself to take a shower. He was sorely tempted to never work on the weekends again.

 

\--

Their condo somehow turned into the place to be on Friday night. Harvey stood in the middle of the room and watched as Jessica lined each one of them up, Louis behind her and tossing hula hoops where Jessica placed each person. Parker was in his arms, gumming on Harvey's shirt and his fist as he clenched to his perch on Harvey's shoulder. His brown eyes were fascinated by the bright coloured hula hoops on the floor.

"I'll go ask Donna," Harvey said as each of them started to discuss something he wasn't clued in on around him.

He found her in the hallway between Elizabeth's and their room. Donna looked up as she heard Parker's babbling.

"Have you seen her stuffed dog?" Donna asked as she walked around the house. Her little shadow clinging to her dress and when she stopped to look at Harvey, Elizabeth clung to her leg.

"Mike has it," Harvey said.

"What is he doing with that? He knows she doesn't sleep without it," Donna sighed. Elizabeth's bedtime was coming soon and she had her stuffed animal until about an hour ago.

"They're making a game to see who is really Elizabeth's favourite person," Harvey said. "It was Mike's idea. They were all fighting about who she liked best so they made up a game. You get to be the official judge."

"And why am I the judge?" She asked.

"Because they say I might have an influence on her so I get to hold Parker while you walk her out to them and do the thing."

She shook her head but agreed to do her duties. Harvey left, she assumed to go tell them she accepted the judge position.

"We have a weird family, Beth. Your aunt and uncles are crazy," Donna told her daughter. "Come on, let's go to the family room."

She heard Harvey's voice as they paused at the end of the hallway.

"Here's the deal: no cajoling or influencing Elizabeth. She must step into your hula hoop, no snatching her from others. Did I miss anything?" Harvey asked as he looked to each of them.

They each shook their heads and stood in a line. Just as Harvey was about to turn and leave to go get Elizabeth, Rachel stole Parker from his arms.

"I need a prop," she shrugged as Harvey looked at her.

When she walked into the room with Elizabeth holding her hand, she had to keep a serious face as she noticed them all lined up with hula hoops in front of them.

At one end, Rachel held a quiet Parker; Mike stood next to her with her favourite stuffed dog behind his back. Jessica held Spot in her arms; Louis was hiding something but she couldn't see what. As a control, Katrina was at the last hula hoop and had no idea what was going on.

"Beth," Donna said. She bent down on her knees and watched as Elizabeth went from looking at all of them to her. "You run to whoever you want, okay?"

"Dada?" she asked. She looked up at the man in question behind her.

"No, any of them," Donna said as she pointed. "Step into their hula hoop and they'll win."

Donna stood up and Elizabeth looked at her once before taking in the lineup.

"Ready?" Harvey asked. "Go."

All of a sudden voices started to call her name and she looked to her parents before turning back to the lineup. She looked at each of them and then what they had. When she met Louis's eyes, he brought out his surprise. When she caught sight, she looked to Donna briefly before running towards him. He knelt down and hugged her as she ran into him with as much force as an almost two-year-old could, and he kissed her cheek. He had done it: he won.

"Damn," Donna heard Mike say. "I forgot about that."

"You've just got to think like her," Louis said. "I didn't think I was going to win. But I maintained eye contact; brought it out at the right time. The first annual Elizabeth Race was a success. Go Team Litt-Specter."

"She is her father's daughter," Donna told him.

Parker screeched and Harvey took pity on Rachel, taking his son from the younger woman.

They all watched as Elizabeth took the record dust jacket from Louis and ran between Donna and Harvey. As Donna reached for it, Harvey tisked.

"You scratched my Miles Davis. I don't want it to happen again," he said.

"That was one time. This isn't even Miles," Donna sighed.

"If it can happen once," he warned. He and Parker moved to the record player next to the television.

She huffed and Elizabeth laughed at the interplay.

"Mama ha-ppy," Elizabeth clapped. She broke happy into two drawn-out syllables but the intent was clear.

"Yes," Donna said as she leaned down and scooped up her rather observant daughter.

Donna accepted Elizabeth's wet kiss, laughing as Elizabeth held her cheeks with both of her little hands. She made a smacking noise and her little brown eyes lit up with laughter as Donna leaned back. She met Harvey's eyes as he put the record on and smiled at the song choice. Hefting Elizabeth up just a little more, the toddler wrapped her arms around Donna's neck and put her head on her shoulder.

Sometimes, laughter and love is all the medicine you need.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a Halloween fic, says the bff.
> 
> Anyway, here's Wonderwall... or, Halloween.

2 years, 6 months (Elizabeth)

10 months (Parker)

\--

October in New York City was always a weather conundrum. Sometimes it was as hot and humid as August. Sometimes it was freezing cold, like January tended to be. Sometimes it rained, hailed, sleeted, or snowed. This October, it seemed to fluctuate every three days and the weeks up leading to Halloween were more than enough to throw anyone.

Today's a chillier day. She's in one of her long sleeve dresses, and she's put the little personal heater at her feet in her cubicle. While the personal heater kept her lower half warm, it was still chilly in the office. Harvey's already made one trip to the coffee cart to get her a french cruller and hot chocolate as he gets his black coffee with two pumps of vanilla and a sesame seed bagel after he had a last-minute attempt at a settlement meeting called by the other side.

Donna is sitting in Harvey's chair with his suit jacket draped over the back, and he was dictating as she took notes on his laptop. He was pacing the floor of his office when she let out a yawn she couldn't hide because she was continuing to type and he must have seen it in the reflection because he passed a moment later and there was the sound of fingers hitting the keys until she finished the dictation.

"That all?" Donna asks.

"What time is it?" Harvey asks.

"Uh," she says as she looks to the corner of the laptop screen. "Five."

"One of us should probably get home," he points out. "I can finish this up."

"Unless you remember how to finish filings, I'll be the one staying," Donna reminds him knowing full well it’s been a decade since he's had to finish paperwork. She knows he's just trying to help but this is her strength and she could use some 'me time' before she heads home.

When she walks in at 7:30 pm, Harvey had the lights dimmed and was sitting in the corner of the couch with a bottle propped up in the mouth of the littlest Specter with "help" from the ten-month-old. He had shed his shoes, suit jacket and his tie, but the socks, suit pants, shirt, and the vest were all still on and looking only slightly wrinkled. He had rolled up his shirt to his forearms and as she looked at the single-seat in the room, to see Elizabeth in her pajamas, pretending to read to her cat that was half laying on her, half on the chair.

"Two-in-one bath?" Donna says with a laugh as she sees both kids have their hair wet.

"Almost three with the cat," Harvey points out.

Donna sets her purse down on the table and moves to the single chair to place a kiss on Elizabeth's clean hair and the two-year-old pauses to say hi to her mother.

Donna then moves to sit on the other side of the couch, and she listens to the noisy suckle of tongue and rubber nipple as Parker continues eating. She watches as father and son have a match to keep the bottle in the little mouth and the low hums each time the nipple is removed and then replaced.

"Oh, just imagine this at 2:00 am when all you want to do is sleep," Donna says as Harvey looks over. "You're getting no sympathy. He's half yours, and that is definitely a move he learned from you."

Harvey chuckles and Parker thinks it's because of him and he smiles around the bottle, milk leaking out of his mouth and down his cheeks to land on Harvey's vest and Parker's pajama collar.

They have a quiet dinner to themselves at almost 8:30 pm followed by a back and forth with a pint of Ben and Jerry's on the couch closer to the 10:00 pm hour.

He checks on the kids to make sure they're still asleep even though looking at the monitors would tell them the same. He almost runs into her in the bathroom as he yawns and is busy stripping off his clothes to put in the laundry basket.

"Sleeping?" She asks though she knows the answer.

"Dead to the world, I think," He nods. "Even Parker."

"You noticed his teeth, too?" She asks as she sticks her toothbrush in her mouth.

"He was in a biting sort of mood and Beth got her fingers too close when she was helping me feed him the peas," Harvey laughs. Only laughing because of course that only made it messier.

She makes it through her nightly routine before his own and slips on a shirt after slipping off her dress and undergarments because she's exhausted. She's hoping Parker sleeps through the night but she noticed as he had given her a smile post-bottle, she could see two little teeth making their way to the gums. And, she knew if he is anything like Elizabeth, it'd be all mom, all the time, in the middle of the night with a fussy baby.

\--

A sharp cry echoes in the monitor beside her.

"I hate the first teeth," Donna sighs as she turns her head and checks the baby monitor on her side of the bed and notices the clock says 3:41 am.

Harvey’s nose buries a little further into her clavicle as he attempts to sleep again and he sighs.

"You want me to get him?" He asks.

"Mmh, no," Donna says as she untangles herself from the sheets and his grasp. "You have court tomorrow where I can stay home."

She shrugs on her robe and turns down the monitor on her side before she makes her way down the hall.

"What’s up, my little teething monster?" Donna says quietly as she lifts up the ten-month-old into her arms.

He quiets but doesn’t stop his pitiful whimpers. He buries his head into her shoulder and gums his fingers. She makes her way to the kitchen and pulls the little rabbit-shaped teething cloth out of the freezer.

She turns on the lamp to its dimmest setting and sits on the couch. She sits with her back against the arm of the couch and lifts her feet onto the couch, and she sits him up where he's sitting against her propped up thighs. She lets him take the little-looped part of the cloth into his own hands, and he gums the cold cloth. He hums, and she runs her fingers through his hair. His little brown eyes are still filled with tears, but he hadn’t shed them. She tilts her head, and he follows suit, humming around the teething cloth.

She yawns and blinks slowly as she watches Parker. After two straight days of research for Harvey's case, she’s exhausted. She looks at the baby in her arms and notices he’s tired, too. They try as much as possible to keep them on the same schedule, but sometimes it did go haywire--like this week when they both ended up pulling fifteen hour days between working at the firm and working from home.

Twenty minutes later, the cloth is no longer cool, and Parker starts to cry again. She shushes him quietly and moves him from her thighs to her arms as she sits up.

She moved to the freezer again and switched the cloth out, but he was shaking his head and rubbing his forehead against her shoulder instead of taking the new one. She listens to his whimper and finds it's his grumpy-and-hungry one instead of his grumpy-I-need-sleep one. She's too tired to heat up a bottle or open up a jar of baby food.

She sits on the couch again and unties her robe, and she winces as cold little lips and tongue meet her warm skin.

His little feet wiggle against the arm of the couch, he makes quiet humming noises, and she smiles softly as little brown eyes meet hers in the dim light of the living room. Twenty minutes later, she switches sides and as she laughs to herself as he freezes in place--his little tongue is poking out in a u-shape with tiny bubbles of milk and spit, and his fingers are splayed out as if he's a little possum playing dead. As she shifts him back into her arms to finish off another twenty minutes, he ends up almost falling asleep, and she gets a burp out of him before he slips into a light slumber.

At five in the morning, Harvey is dressed in his running gear and sees Donna in the same position on the couch, and he crouches down and touches her thigh. She's asleep with Parker asleep on her chest.

"Donna," he whispers.

She hums without opening her eyes.

"It’s five, so I’m going for my run. Beth is still asleep," he points out.

"We’ll go back to bed," she says but makes no move to do so.

He stands up and leans over to check to see if Parker is still asleep since he's known for his light sleeping tendencies.

"He smells milky," Harvey says quietly.

"Mmhm," Donna says. "He didn’t eat a lot at dinner and refused the second cloth the first time around, so he got some boob time. I wasn’t about to make a bottle when I had a supply of my own."

Harvey shakes his head, and he pats her thigh.

"Go back to bed," he reminds her.

Five minutes after she hears the door close and lock behind him, she does move and takes Parker back to his room to hopefully sleep until Elizabeth wakes in a few hours.

\--

Their morning routine consists of Harvey making eggs and toast while Donna sits with Parker in her lap gumming on his fists while she observes Elizabeth eat some strawberries and grapes while waiting for her eggs.

Donna eats her food over her son's head, and Harvey is taking bites of his own food while making sure Donna and Elizabeth are eating breakfast and latter isn't "accidentally" spilling food on the floor in an attempt to feed her cat that always hangs out near her seat when she's at the table.

His phone dings ten minutes later while he's at the sink rinsing plates and dishes to put in the dishwasher and she grabs it from his spot at the table, letting Ray know he'll be down in fifteen.

Harvey moves into the bathroom to finish off his morning routine with brushing his teeth and making sure he looks impeccable for court.

She's put on The Little Mermaid and Elizabeth is on the couch with Spot while she puts Parker on the floor with his quiet toys.

Donna leans against the counter as she finishes the last of her coffee when Harvey makes his way out.

She sets her coffee down, and her fingers reach up to fix his tie.

"We should do that pre-trial ritual more often," Harvey says as he leans in as soon as she's done fixing his tie.

"That would require us not being in the office more," she points out. "Unless you want everyone to see your briefs and my assets."

He laughs as she leans in and kisses him.

"There's always the file room," he says as he wraps an arm around her waist. "Or, the library. Or, the executive kitchen. No one really goes in there."

"You're going to be late if you don't leave now," Donna points out as she takes her coffee and moves out of his grasp.

Harvey presses a kiss to Elizabeth's head and picks Parker up and kisses the little cheek before sitting him back down.

"Love you," Donna singsongs as she sits down on the couch and watches him pick up his briefcase and move out the door and head for a long day of court.

\--

This year for Halloween, Elizabeth wanted to be a monkey, and so instead of paying 80 bucks for a cheap costume, Donna went to the fabric store and the local kids' clothing store and bought a brown onesie and a few swatches of fabric in a few different colours. She did the same with Parker's costume of a little pumpkin and had green and black fabric to make him into a jack-o-lantern with his orange onesie.

Parker likes to sit up and play but loves laying on the floor more, so it’s no surprise when Donna is sitting on the floor, attempting to finish up cutting out Elizabeth's Halloween costume, she puts Parker on his back looking and swatting a few toys. Elizabeth and Spot swoop in, and there's a familiar giggle and an uh-oh muttered in the way only a two-year-old can get away with when shit is about to hit the fan.

Donna's eyes widen and freeze as Elizabeth flips her brother onto his stomach and he suddenly has to support his head and himself. He opens his mouth, and Donna watches his face slowly contorted into his angry and confused look, but Elizabeth moves in and flops down on her belly in front of him and starts to babble at him in a language the two of them share. His face is still contorted, but he only squawks, a little frustrated at his current predicament.

"Beth, what are you doing to your brother?" Donna asks.

"He fish," Beth points out as if it's entirely logical.

Donna's brows crease in slight confusion, and she nods.

"Okay," Donna says slowly. "But we have to be careful of Parker."

"Why?" Elizabeth asks with a slight huff.

"Because he's little," Donna tries.

Elizabeth gives her mother a slight pout, and Donna watches as she looks at Parker and then back to her and she wonders if this is how Harvey sees her when she knows she's telling half-truths to get him to do something.

"He big," she points out.

"I know, he's big, you're right," Donna says. "But he's still little. He can't walk, can he?"

She looks like she's thinking about it and then shakes her head.

"My baby," Elizabeth relents.

"Exactly," Donna notes.

"Fo'ndr," Elizabeth asks.

"He can still be Flounder," Donna interprets. "But you have to be gentle."

"'Kay," Beth agrees and turns back to her baby as she pretends to be Ariel to his Flounder and helps him move his arms in a swinging motion.

Soon enough, however, Parker grows bored and begins to crawl away with Elizabeth and Spot following them around the room.

Donna shakes her head and is thankful she didn't bring the glue gun out without Harvey there to help with supervision duties.

\--

After lunch, Donna is cleaning up and putting Parker's leftover baby food in the fridge with an eye on the living room. Parker is sitting with a toy between his little legs that are spread wide. He bangs the block against the holder and lets out a string of hums trying to match the pitch.

Donna watches the tired mischief move across Elizabeth's face, and she scoops Elizabeth off the ground before she can run and Elizabeth lets out a boisterous giggle.

"You, my little munchkin, are exhausted," Donna says as she moves to hang half of Elizabeth off her shoulders, so she's out of the range of meddling with her brother again.

"Nap time," she says as she pats Elizabeth's pull-up covered bum. "Mom's tired."

"P, too?" Elizabeth asks as she's turned right side up.

"Yeah, Parker needs a nap, too," Donna says.

They both look down to watch as Parker continues to play in his own little world.

"I'll make you a deal," Donna says as she looks into familiar brown eyes, wide with anticipation. "You pick out the book while I change your brother's diaper and then we can nap until Dad gets home."

Donna sets Elizabeth down, and the two-year-old runs as fast as her little legs can take her to her room to pick out a book from her little library.

Donna gets Parker ready with a new diaper and counts how long its been since Elizabeth used the washroom and figures it’s a good idea to make her go before nap time. So, she finishes buttoning Parker's onesie and then slips him in his crib, promising to be back in five minutes and as soon as he watches her leave, he starts to cry.

Donna finds Elizabeth as the littlest redhead lays in the middle of their bed with Miss Spider in her hands, and Donna decides it's not a battle worth fighting where she naps, and she makes Elizabeth use the washroom before she takes her nap. Afterwards, Donna has her climb on hers and Harvey's bed again while she goes to get the crying Parker that she had left in his room to make sure she had enough hands to help Elizabeth.

Instead of sitting up to read, Donna lays in the middle of the bed, and Elizabeth quickly sides up next to her, resting her head on her shoulder and clavicle on one side and a little hand pushes Parker away which makes him more upset. Donna holds back a chuckle and settles Parker in the middle of her chest and a little closer to her heart than her chin. Parker's less interested in the book and Donna knows the vibrations as she reads the book will be more soothing than looking at the pictures he still doesn't understand.

She's on her third read through when Elizabeth finally lets out the sigh that signals she's past the stage of light sleep. Parker is still awake, and quietly gnawing on his fingers as she rubs his back in a soothing motion which helps him succumb to his sleeping schedule ten minutes later. And with two little personal heaters, it's only a matter of time before Donna herself falls victim to sleep and doesn't wake until Harvey comes in almost 90 minutes later.

\--

A few days later, Rachel walked into the washroom at Pearson Specter Litt to find Donna did a costume change from a pale blue number to a little black number. She was putting her hair in a chignon to show off the elegant cut of the dress as Rachel did a double take.

"Did you just do a costume change?" Rachel quips.

Donna looks at her through the mirror as she sticks the last bobby pin in the tuck of hair and smirks.

"I know a guy, who knows a guy who knows my size," Donna shrugs.

"Can I get this guy's number?" Rachel asks.

"Sorry, Rach," Donna winks. "He's my guy."

Rachel purses her lips but smiles a minute later.

"Date night?" Rachel asks, already knowing the answer.

"No kids for like, 24 hours," Donna says with a laugh. "Louis gets Beth, Parker, and Spot. It's basically the best deal ever. Well, for Harvey and me, I guess."

Rachel shakes her head with a laugh and tilts her head as she watches her friends gather all her supplies.

"You need anything?" Rachel asks. "Harvey said he'd meet you at the elevators."

"Nope," Donna shook her head. "Just have to make sure all of this gets to my bag and then I'm ready."

"Umm, I told Louis to call us before you guys," Rachel lets her know.

"Rach, you didn't have to," Donna says. "Parker is teething so we may have to end the night early anyway."

"Nope," Rachel shakes her head. "Date night is going to last until at least 11 am tomorrow morning."

Donna huffs. Her friends are too kind to them.

"Fine," she relents.

Rachel grins and tells her that hot mama needs to get a move on.

Harvey was waiting for her at the elevators, and as she turned the corner, he physically reacted in surprise.

"Wow," he whistled. "Look at you, beautiful."

Donna dipped her chin and smiled softly.

In the elevator, he clasps her hand in his and doesn't let go until he has to usher her into the awaiting car out at the curb.

They begin with the ballet since its a "Donna" date. Last time was a "Harvey" date with a ballgame at Yankee Stadium. They dine at Carbone and spend the night in a suite at The Surrey where they had a nightcap at the Bar Pleiades inside The Surrey.

Donna gets to sleep for a full six hours without any interruptions for the first time in almost three years, and it's perhaps the most impressive date she's ever been on for that reason alone.

The next morning they're able to take their time and breakfast at Boulud Cafe before returning home at noon.

\--

They sneak into the condo to hear familiar crying. Donna shakes her head and heads to the littlest Specter's bedroom while Harvey surveys the condo. Mike is hanging off the couch, dead to the world and Harvey tosses a throw pillow at his young associate and wakes him up.

"Fun night?" Harvey asks as Mike sits up, slightly disoriented.

"Parker basically cried himself to sleep and then woke up like every three hours," Mike says as he rubs his face and flips his wrist to look at the time. "Louis called us at like 11 pm. We were here, and Beth was banging on the freezer since she couldn't get it open. Um, we finally understood what she was trying to get was the little teething rings."

"Didn't Donna warn Louis?" Harvey asks as his hands slip into the pockets of his pants.

"Yeah," Mike nods. "But, umm, I think we all underestimated how labour intensive a teething kid is?"

Harvey laughs and slaps the kid on the back.

"You need some coffee?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah," Mike says as he runs his hands through his hair.

"You know where it is," Harvey laughs, and Mike watches his boss move down the hallway to the bedrooms.

Louis and Elizabeth are sitting at her table in her room, Spot in Louis's lap as she pretends to be a chef at her little kitchenette that sits in a corner.

He finds his wife in Parker's room with Rachel busying herself organising the little clothes in the closet as she talks to Donna as she settles herself to nurses Parker.

Rachel pauses as she feels Harvey's presence.

"Continue," Harvey says with a wave of his hand. He moves into the room and grabs one of the lightweight burping rags and tosses it to Donna. "You can turn around now, Rachel."

He watches the pink-cheeked younger woman turn and nod in his direction.

He goes back out into the living room, and he and Mike sit on either end of the couch as Harvey turns on the baseball channel.

\--

They head to the pumpkin patch in the middle of the afternoon, on a weekday, when there are fewer crowds. Harvey thinks being your own boss definitely has its perks--like taking a weekday afternoon off.

They take Donna's SUV to Lewin Farms about 90 minutes away from Midtown.  They've gone here for the past five years and the last three years with their kids. Well, one year with a bump, two years with Elizabeth. Although its Donna's favourite holiday and he had always given her the day off, she never really had a chance to go to the actual pumpkin patches after signing off on being his assistant, so it was the local "patches" outside the grocery stores that she made him visit with her. They'd carve pumpkins--sometimes inviting Louis and Jessica over--and they'd be used to decorate the Pearson Hardman (and later Pearson Specter Litt) Halloween bash.

For this particular adventure, Donna brought out the festive baby sling wrap with the pumpkins and witch hats for Parker to be carried in. As he watches her from his car seat, she decides he's awake enough for him to enjoy some of the scenery, she'll have him on her back rather than her front. She's glad she brought her smaller brimmed hat since he'll most likely be gnawing on her shoulder when he's not looking over it.

Harvey gets Elizabeth as his charge, and she slips out of her car seat and moves around the car to stand next to her mother as Harvey hikes the backpack-diaper bag onto his back before closing the doors on his side.

Instead of bringing a stroller, they decided to bring the little red radio flyer, and a few beach towels line the bottom, and he sticks one of the spare blankets on top just in case Elizabeth decides to hop in with the pumpkins and gets cold.

When they get up to the pumpkin patch, Mike and Rachel are waiting and Elizabeth takes off will an excited shrill and runs into Mike's arms. Rachel has mini pumpkin doughnuts, a speciality on this particular farm, and Rachel knows it’s a lost cause when Elizabeth uses her big brown eyes against Rachel to get a little one of her own.

"What do you say to Rachel?" Mike asks, knowing Harvey and Donna are attempting to instil manners.

"Thank you," Elizabeth says as she leans over in Mike's arm to place a wet kiss on Rachel's cheek like she often sees her mother and father do.

She puts the doughnut on her finger, and she laughs.

Donna looks over at Harvey, and he looks kinda smug about keeping this from her, so she moves in close and then slaps him in the stomach. He winces, mocks pain, and then grabs her hand, fitting their palms together as they trudge through the hard-packed dirt.

"Official Specter family photographer at your service," Mike salutes.

Donna shakes her head as Elizabeth copies him.

"Elizabeth May Specter," Donna zeros in on the doughnut. "What is that?"

Elizabeth smirks and takes a bite of the doughnut, having it fall off her finger, and Mike caught it before the ground did.

"Rachel Elizabeth Zane," Donna says as she turns to the guilty party. "You get to deal with the little pumpkin's sugar rush."

Mike is laughing because Donna's only been a mother for two years and a half years, but she's had many years to perfect that mom tone she uses on both Elizabeth and Rachel.

Rachel offers one to Donna and the redhead caves a moment later. Of course, Donna can be bought with food and these doughnuts in particular.

"Beth, hey, let's search for pumpkins for you and Parker," Harvey says as Mike puts her down and she marvels at the expansive field.

About an hour of steady walking up the farm and to the vines and down the rows where the pumpkins sit, Parker falls asleep. Donna sits at the edge of the field in the wagon as Rachel sits next to her. They watch as Mike takes candid photos of Harvey and Elizabeth as they find the perfect pumpkin.

"He's tuckered," Rachel says as she adjusts Parker's knit cap since he's still hanging out on Donna's back in the sling.

"Mmh," Donna agrees. "I can only imagine the drool I have on the vest."

Rachel laughs and tells her it's a little stream that's kind of a little puddle no doubt.

About five minutes later, Donna looks up from her conversation with Rachel as she hears a familiar shout of mama.

"Oh, thank god, she's found one," Donna laughs. Her mini-me is much like her father when it comes to perfection... everything must be just so.

They make their way back to the wagon where Rachel stands, and Harvey puts the small pumpkin in her place.

Donna raises her hands and Harvey takes them into his own hands but doesn't pull to help her stand.

"Parker's shot my equilibrium for standing from this thing," Donna says in a slightly needy voice.

Harvey pulls, and she stands, her knees popping and she adjusts to the added sleeping weight on her back once more.

"Mama," Elizabeth says. "Mama. Mama, look."

Donna turns and looks down.

"Look at that pumpkin," Donna says as she looks in the wagon to find the pumpkin and Elizabeth were now inside.

Elizabeth picked out her pumpkin--a smaller, round shape, she sits in the wagon and Harvey manoeuvres it through the vines. The walking continues until they pick out another small one for the littlest Specter kid and a slightly larger pumpkin for themselves.

―

The night before Halloween, they carve pumpkins. Harvey didn't get a chance to read the newspaper, and he's not about to get that chance as he comes home to find his newspaper spread along the length of the counter with a slightly pink-cheeked Rachel Zane putting each of the pumpkins up with Elizabeth hanging onto her leg.

"I'm assuming Donna's with Parker?" Harvey asks as he sets his briefcase on the couch instead of its usual place on the island.

"Dad," Elizabeth says from her perch.

"Beth," Harvey greets. "I'm going to... change."

Rachel nods, and as soon as he vacates the space, Elizabeth runs after him.

Mike, who had quietly snuck in thanks to a ride from his boss, greeted Rachel as they had a moment alone. She laughs as he sulks since he only has his iPhone for this event.

Donna comes back before them with a diaper-clad Parker, and she's dressed in a dark navy t-shirt with paint stains and Mike's pretty sure that's a recent drool spot on her chest.

"He's like a damn St. Bernard with these teeth," Donna says quietly as she sits Parker on the newspapered counter next to his little pumpkin, and she watches as Mike absentmindedly zeros in on her chest. The baby leans back against her, but he's not tall enough to cover up the little milk bubble spit up.

"Sorry," Mike says as he clears his throat.

Donna laughs as waves it off.

Beth comes out with Harvey following and all three adults looking at Harvey as he held his hands up.

The two-year-old is dressed in her Ariel swimsuit and goggles sit on her head like a headband.

Donna makes Harvey use the tiny little carving tools to cut open the tops of the pumpkins, but Harvey draws the line at also doing Rachel's and Mike's pumpkins. Mike can handle those.

Parker cries hysterically when Donna dips his hand into the seedy, pulpy mess inside the pumpkin and she laughs as she holds him, Mike capturing video and pictures of the entire thing.

Elizabeth is cautious, and she wants Spot as her carving, so Harvey switches knife for Parker with Donna as Donna sharpies the outline to Elizabeth's approval and mother guides daughter's hands in the cutting process once all the seeds and pulpy insides were removed.

The carving isn't as messy as they thought so a thorough wipe down with a warm washcloth was all that was needed. Donna set Elizabeth down on the ground, and she ran to the living room to play with her toys. Not to be outdone, Parker wiggled in Harvey's arms, and he took the littlest Specter to the edge of the living room and set him down, forcing him to use his crawling ability to catch his sister.

Donna transferred the carved pumpkins to the other side of the counter where another neat place of newspapers was laid out while Rachel and Mike bunched up the used newspaper on the island and shoved the mess in the trash.

"You two staying for dinner?" Donna asked as she brought out the wine glasses after a cursory wipe down of the island just in case any pumpkin juice seeped through the layers of paper.

"Hell yes," Rachel says quickly before Mike can answer.

"The usual?" Harvey asks as he pulls up the sushi restaurant's number on 49th.

Donna nods and pours four glasses of a red that she had been letting breath since she got home at 3:00 pm.

At dinner, Elizabeth has leftover chicken and haricot verts, and Donna decides sweet potatoes and rice cereal is the closest to Halloween Parker is going to get with his meal in between her eating her meal of sushi rolls, gyoza, and seaweed salad.

Rachel still marvels how the two can multitask this well and hold conversations, too.

"Wine help," Donna confides with a laugh.

Donna and Rachel corral the two littlest into pajamas before movie night, and Elizabeth picks out a festive footie pajama number and has Rachel wear her witch hat out to the living room.

Mike and Rachel share the loveseat while the family of four take up the couch to watch Curious George's A Halloween Boo Fest.

Five minutes into the movie, Elizabeth slinks off Harvey's lap and moves to Mike's. He has Rachel hold his wine and gives her an apologetic look as Elizabeth curls into his chest and begins to play with buttons on his plaid button-up shirt absentmindedly.

Donna sneaks a picture of the moment and the takes one of her boys that are looking way too serious for a children's movie about a little monkey as they sit together now that Elizabeth vacated her usual seat.

It's no surprise to anyone that Elizabeth and Parker fall asleep about a half hour into the movie. Harvey tries to turn it off, but Mike is watching it, so he shakes his head, and they finish off the movie before the younger couple finishes off their wine and Mike assists Harvey in completing the bedtime routine.

Mike carries the pumpkins they brought over and turns to his boss.

"I still think you need to dress up tomorrow," Mike reminds him.

"I'm a superhero in his secret identity," Harvey quips.

"Cheating," Mike reminds him.

Harvey opens the front door and pushes Mike through it.

"See you tomorrow," Donna calls out as Rachel follows behind Mike after slipping out without a shove from Harvey.

Harvey shuts and locks the door and yawns behind his hand.

"Looks like its early bedtime for the Specter household tonight," Donna says with a happy sigh.

"And we might even get a full night with the littlest monster," Harvey reminded her.

"You probably just jinxed it," she playfully slaps him and then turns off the lights.

He follows her down the hall, reminding her he's on Halloween duty, so she gets wake ups. She sighs and tells him that he's lucky she loves him.

That, they can both agree on any day of the week.

\--

Louis went above and beyond this year to organise Halloween for Elizabeth and Parker at Pearson Specter Litt just in case the night of trick-or-treating is less than stellar. There's a map of residents doing the passing out of candy at his, Jessica's and Harvey's building so really the two kids are set. But its Louis so of course he has his own way of getting things done. He's also opened it up to the rest of the partners and associates that have kids, but his main concern was that his best buds, Elizabeth and Parker, are spoiled by this event.

Each of the partners has a few candy items for the kids, and the first and second-year associates are instructed to be at their cubicles with candy between the hours of 1:00-2:00 pm.

Donna is in Jessica's office when Harvey finally shows up at 12:30 pm with Elizabeth in her monkey costume and Parker in his jack-o-lantern one with the familiar rabbit teething cloth in his mouth.

"Mom play P," Elizabeth remarks when she walks into the familiar office.

"Mom has work to do," Donna says as she leans over and adjusts Elizabeth's monkey ears. "Dad will take you around the office for treats with Parker."

Harvey raises a brow.

"Work?" Harvey scoffs.

"Yep," Donna nods. "Vital work of passing out candy in Harvey Specter's office to other kids."

Harvey shakes his head.

"Come on, Beth. We'll start with this wing and end in Benjamin's office," Harvey says as he holds out his hand for her to take.

There's a steady stream of kids during the hour, and there are pictures galore.

Parker even smiles in a few of them, showing the little buds of white that have now emerged from his pink gums as long as he's in mom's, dad's, or Jessica Pearson's arms--as long as he's also wearing a bib in defense of the latter's outfit.

All the kids and parents gather at the Pearson Specter Litt wall at the elevators, and Mike snaps a photo that will become the tradition.

And someone snaps a photo of the little monkey, her little jack-o-lantern, and their adopted brother as Ted Shackleford, or the man in the yellow hat that befriends George, as they walk down the hallway. Well, the little pumpkin getting much-needed assistance with one hand in his father's and one hand in Mike's own that somehow ends up in a frame in both Harvey's and Mike's offices next to the picture of them swinging Elizabeth through the air between them in her little unicorn costume from last year.


End file.
